


The Strong Do Not Always End Up On Top

by GodsFool



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A million tags coming, Alpha Oliver, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Attacks, Biting, Bratva, Bratva Oliver Queen, Canon-Typical Violence, Confinement, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Felicity Smoak sass, Felicity takes no crap, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In more ways than one, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Less Slow Burn and more like Rollercoaster, Likely has a serious creep factor later on, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Mob war, More tags later, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Omega Felicity, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Oliver, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Does Not Mean Weak, Toys, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, bamf Felicity, creepy toys, hah! Get it?, more terrible puns, possesive oliver, soul mark in your eye chromatics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsFool/pseuds/GodsFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having passed as a Beta all her life, Felicity Smoak had desired normalcy with a little taste of thrill every once in a while. IT girl by day, hacker by night. Or maybe weekends.  Was that too much to ask?</p>
<p>Turns out the Bratva Captain, overbearing CEO of Queen Consolidated Oliver Queen, is her Alpha Matched Mate! If that wasn't bad enough, Felicity's revenge against the Triad left a power vacuum in the criminal underworld of Starling City. When the turf war ends, the dust settles, and the new mob takes control, sick and bizarre events and even more disturbing and crazy crimes escalate in Starling City. Can the Bratva and remaining criminal organizations get a handle on the newcomers who are spreading chaos in the streets? Underneath it all, while dodging the Triad, Stalkers, Jealousy, the new Mob, Possessiveness, and Outside Forces, can Reluctant Omega Felicity Smoak and Territorial Alpha Oliver Queen get over their issues and stubborn pride and finally accept their soul deep connection? </p>
<p>THIS STORY HAPPILY ACCEPTS PROMPTS OF ALL KINDS!!</p>
<p>Note: I have no posting schedule, the chapters come when my brain gives them to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evil Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, while writing a different Olicity ABO story, this Bratva Olicity ABO story popped into my brain, too. No smut yet, but it'll get there eventually. If you are unfamiliar with Omegaverse or Alpha/Omega, please look it up as it may not be your cup of tea. And read the tags peeps. I try to be very clear about what I'm writing about so you're not surprised by something that might squick you or be triggering.
> 
> With that note, here's the first chapter. It's short, but seemed a good place to cut. Unbeta'd as it just poured out of my brain, and it is now 4:28 am. Enjoy!

Felicity Smoak, boring IT worker by day, hacktavist by night, was brushing her teeth in preparation for bed when the Triad came for her.

She had just swallowed down her evening suppressants and was in the process of rinsing her mouth from giving her teeth a good scrubbing (she had garlic chicken alfredo for dinner; delicious, but garlicky morning breath is the worst) when the front door of the dingy little apartment she shared with Cooper and Byron smashed in with a violent crash.

The soft *pff* *pff* *pff* of silenced gunshots went off, followed by a choked wet gasp from Byron’s location on the crappy futon blocking full view of the bathroom’s half closed door. She could see crimson beginning to stain the back of the futon where he had been lounging playing video games through the crack by the door’s hinges. His little video game figure walked off a cliff as her breath died in her lungs.

The primal instinct of Fight, Flight, or Freeze flooded her system, and chose freeze for about the count of five. The tinking theme music of the video game character’s death in the background just added too many levels of surreal to the situation for her brain to completely grasp the severity of present events. Abruptly, the realization that yes, this really was happening, and yes, there really were four Asian men with guns raiding her home and yelling at each other in Chinese kicked in, and Flight took over from Freeze. 

Her genius brain went through a checklist of options faster than the blink of an eye. Cell phone? In the living room with the men. Actual clothes? No time. Running away barefoot in a cami-tank and tiny sleep shorts was more important than fully clothing herself right now. Escape options? Bedroom window was closest, open to the night air and rusty fire escape, and (bonus) her tablet was resting on the night stand she’d have to jump over to get the hell out.

Brain processing these thoughts so quickly that the angry men had barely gotten five feet into the grungy living room, Felicity kept low and fucking ran for it.

It took a full level down the rickety fire escape before the panic fully controlled her and her perception went strange. She didn’t remember getting down the next five floors, but she must have since she could now feel the cold filth of concrete beneath her feet as she dropped to the alley behind her hole of an apartment in the Glades. 

Faint yelling in Chinese followed by a *pfft* registered a moment before a bullet pinged off the pavement near her feet and a burning pain seared across the side of her calf. With a yelp, the pain kicked her panic into high gear once again and she took off down the alley, panting in a combination of fear and exertion.

Too late she noticed the heeled boot snap out of the shadows of the alley and hook her ankle.

Hands flying out to try to break her fall, Felicity could only whimper as her tablet escaped the desperate clutch of her hand and soared through the air, smashing into a thousand pieces as it hit the opposite alley wall. Everything seemed to slow down once she saw her baby shatter, and little insignificant details popped out at her as her mind tried to process what was going on.

The white-haired woman who tripped her had nice boots. They looked shiny and black and expensive. Prada? Did she always wear expensive shoes when killing someone? It would suck to get blood stains on those. Though white-haired lady deserved it for tripping her at full speed. She was going to kiss the pavement shortly because of it. It was going to hurt. There was probably going to be blood. She hoped she got it on white-hair’s shoes.

Time sped up again as Felicity was proven right; it really did hurt.

Cheekbones were not meant to connect with pavement with force, and a blinding white sheet of pain blanketed her vision as she felt her body tumble ass over tea kettle several times before being stopped up short by the cold metal of a dumpster.

By the time she recognized that the whimpers of pain she heard were her own, she could also hear both male and female voices conversing above her. Opening her eyes, or eye rather, as the other seemed to be almost swollen shut, her entire field of vision was blurry. Dammit. Her glasses were gone. Or she had a concussion. Or both. Either would suck. Both would really suck.

Forcing her body to shift, to move at all, took an immense force of will, but she managed to bring her hand up to her face to feel for her glasses as she lay shivering on the ground. Gingerly running the pads of her fingers over her face, she winced. Swelling? Check. Blood? Check. Pain upon touching? Double check. Glasses? No check. Frack.

Struggling to pull her other arm underneath her in a feeble attempt to push up her body, to stand or sit or roll over (she didn’t know), the petite woman realized that hand was still clenched in a fist. 

Around her toothbrush of all things.

Masculine voices and heavy footsteps grew louder and she was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and pulled upright. Shrieking, the petite hacker stabbed the toothbrush at her captor in flailing terror, grunting in surprise as the toothbrush was ripped out of her grip with a deep growling scream and she was again thrown through the air, landing in a heap.

The little blonde Omega didn’t even try to get up this time, let alone move. She wanted to- Smoak women were strong, but she was pretty sure her body was giving her the middle finger right now.

Humorless feminine laughter echoed in her ears as the exhaustion, fear, pain, shock, and mild blood loss all caught up with her at once. White hair around a coldly beautiful Asian woman’s face coming into focus as her body was rolled over with the toe of those fancy black boots was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

Felicity hoped she got blood all over them. Bitch.

Then there was nothing but blissful darkness.


	2. Getting Cheeky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity discovers what got her into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my brain decided to randomly spit out another chapter today. They'll probably grow in length as the story continues. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, and if it sounds weird, that's also my fault. Smut probably won't be showing up for several more chapters, so I ask for your patience on that front. 
> 
> Also, this story appears to be very much more by the seat of my pants than the other Omegaverse story I'm writing, so this one is very much open to prompts, suggestions of things you've always wanted to see in a Bratva A/B/O Olicity story, or just things you think would be neat. You can tag me on twitter @GodsWritingFool, leave them in the comments, or send me private messages. Whatever works. 
> 
> Lastly, this chapter contains threats of torture and violence.

When Felicity managed to open her eyes- wait, no. Eye. The right was completely swollen shut now. 

When Felicity managed to open her eye, she felt a faint swell of hope, as Cooper’s face was close, in clear view of her blurry vision. 

“Coop?” She managed to whisper out, croaking, her throat dry and raspy. Water. She needed water.

Blinking grit out of her eyes, she saw him staring back at her, his expression blank.

Swallowing and coughing, her throat trying to clear, she tried again. “Coop…? What…?”

He didn’t move, still staring at her emotionlessly. Empty. His eyes were completely empty. He didn’t move. He didn’t even blink, eyes devoid of everything, no spark, dead. Oh god, dead. Cooper, her love, her boyfriend, was dead.

And she was lying next to his corpse.

Felicity tried to scream, but what came out was closer to a choked gasping croak that ended in a quiet raspy wail. Followed by coughing. Lots of coughing - wracking her body as she tried to back up, to jerk away. Which then brought with it waves of pain, and Felicity realized that she hurt. She had hurt her everything. 

Tears ran freely down her cheeks in both pain and grief as her heart shattered. She wasn’t sure which hurt more, the physical pain or the pain of the heavy black void sitting on her chest where her heart used to be. Slowly, she managed to crawl blindly in the dim lighting of the featureless room to a wall. Using it to prop herself up with a pained groan, the blonde tried to take stock of her injuries and ignore the fact that her dead boyfriend was laying less than ten feet from her with a hole above his right ear.

If she let herself think about it, she would lose it, and she couldn’t afford to lose it right now. Smoak women were survivors. They were strong. Felicity couldn’t let herself fall to pieces right now, she needed to focus. And focusing on the bodily pain made it easier.

Methodically, she catalogued the current state of her petite body. Feet? Cut up on the soles from gravel and glass and really filthy from the alley floor. Ankles? Sore, probably bruised, she thought as she flexed them one at a time, but functional. Her legs, on the other hand, were not in the greatest shape. Four inch bullet graze on the outside of her right calf, still slowly oozing blood and also covered in filth, and what felt like a nasty bruise on her right hip where she had been brought up short by the dumpster. Left leg in slightly better shape, though both her knees and spots on her legs looked like they had road rash.

Stomach? No major pain, and the same with her ribs, thank god. She was sure they were bruised, but breathing didn’t hurt. Back? Sore and bruised, and likely cut up a bit from the pavement when she took her tumble by the feel of it. It hurt more when she moved, so staying still was okay by her for now. Arms? Sore, bruised, and her forearms and elbows also had scrapes from where she had skidded along the concrete. Trying to flex her wrists was a mistake. While the right one seemed sore but okay, the left was swollen and throbbing. Sprain maybe? Don’t those hurt more than actual breaks?

Felicity let out a deep sigh and focused on her face. Right eye swollen shut, right cheekbone feels like hell scraped raw, and some minor cuts, but blessedly few bruises. She must’ve been able to cradle her head in her arms better than she thought she had, as it didn’t feel like she had major trauma or concussions to her cranium. Just the damn cheek making her whole face throb.

Not to mention the dirt and grit ground into almost every injury. Surprisingly, her sleep shorts and cami, while so dirty she would never bother trying to wash them again, had survived without rips or tears.

Staring blankly at the white tiled wall, the Omega let her mind wander, trying to figure out how she even came to be in this predicament in the first place. Not having her glasses or being able to see actually made it easier to ignore her surroundings, as the world farther than a foot in front of her nose was just a big blur. Cooper’s corpse was just a dark blur. 

No. Don’t think about that. Focus. How did this happen? Staying away from the Triad, the Bratva, and the Italian mob was pretty much a no-brainer, even though Cooper had suggested they go after them a few times in their little evening hacking escapades. 

Felicity had always refused. She wanted justice for victims, of course, but she wasn’t suicidal. Yet somehow, they had popped up on the Triad’s (as she was pretty sure that’s who had taken her) radar. 

Concepts of time didn’t seem to matter, as she didn’t know how long she stared at the wall trying to puzzle out what had happened; what mistake she had made in their security, what mistake led to her failure to protect them, what mistake had let Cooper and Byron die.

Was she a coward? She had run when they came in, she hadn’t even thought to try to help her former roommate. Guilt slammed into her at the thought. Trying to convince herself there was nothing she could do, he was shot, blood was staining the futon, there was no way he was alive…. It did nothing to alleviate that horrible feeling of self-blame.

Slamming open suddenly, the door’s crash and the entry of two heavily tattoo’d men interrupted her spiraling thoughts and she jumped, flinching back and pressing into the wall. One of them chuckled as they each grabbed an arm and hauled her to her feet, causing her to cry out in pain. Their faces were blurry and one of them was gripping her so tight she knew there would be finger shaped bruises in her arm. Attempting to support herself on her own two feet proved next to impossible. Waves of dizziness swept over the blonde and the pair of men were dragging her too fast for her to do anything but stumble as she tried to get her feet under her.

It was almost a relief when they pulled her through another door and dropped her unceremoniously into a wooden chair.  
“Felicity Smoak.” It was a statement, not a question, a statement filled with intention and irritation. And it was spoken by the white haired woman now standing in front of her. Even with her senses slightly dulled from the Suppressants, the Omega could feel the Alpha scent just rolling off from the Asian woman. “You’ve got a little fight in you, don’t you.”

Head lolling slightly as the waves of dizziness abated, the girl in question blinked several times, trying to focus. She yelped when the woman grabbed her chin tightly and forced Felicity’s face up to her own and growled down at her, “You will look at me when I talk to you.”

Glazed eyes trying to focus, the younger woman tried to think of something clever or defiant to say. She was a genius, surely she could come up with a snappy retort summing up her anger at this women! What came out was “Where’s my toothbrush?”

The woman let out an amused snort and a loud rage filled growl came from one of the men who dragged her in here, now standing by the door, as he lunged towards her. A single look from the female Alpha stopped him cold.

She released Felicity’s chin and tilted her head, observing the blonde momentarily before responding in her lightly accented English. “Your toothbrush ended up in Feng’s eye. As you can see, he’s rather upset with you.”

The hacker blinked again. “Actually, you smashed my glasses. I can’t see. Probably like Feng can’t see. It would be more accurate to say that I can hear he’s upset with me. Though you probably meant that metaphorically, in which case I totally understand that he’s upset with me. You don’t need to be told what you meant though, I’m sure you knew what you meant. That’s why you said it. And why am I correcting you? I’m just gonna stop talk- wait, his EYE? My toothbrush stabbed his eye? Oh ick. That’s just… ick.”

There was silence for a moment before the white-haired woman spoke again, seemingly ignoring her babble. “I am Chien Na Wei, also called China White. You will call me Ms. White or Sir when you address me.”

She paused expectantly. 

Blue eyes widened slightly as the petite woman’s brain realized she was talking to one of the most powerful leaders of the Triad. Frack frack frack frack frack.

When Felicity just stared at her silently, eyes wide, Chien Na Wei brought her hand up and tapped against the ugly bruising on the Omega’s cheekbone. “I said, you will call me Ms. White or Sir when you address me.” Her voice was lower this time, with a hint of a threat in it.

Hissing in pain as she jerked her face away, the blonde rasped out “Yes. Ms. White. Sir. Yes Sir.”

Close enough so that Felicity could see her predatory expression, China White smiled. “Now, I have questions for you, and you will answer them for me, quickly and completely. I do not like having to repeat myself.” She paused again, waiting for an affirmation.

Instead, the petite woman’s eyes narrowed and she frowned. This was stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. China White could go to hell. She was scared, sure, but she’d be damned before she helped the people who killed her only friends. She was going to die anyway, the Triad was utterly ruthless. Why not go out with a defiant sneer on her face? “You murdered Cooper. You murdered Byron! Why on earth would I answer you? When you’re done you’d just kill me, too.”

Instead of replying in anger or violence, China White just smiled a sweet, predatory smile. That look chilled Felicity more than a slap to the face would have. Eyes narrowing, the assassin practically purred out her response. “There’s that little fire. Now, we’re not an unreasonable organization. When one provides assets that outweigh one’s liabilities, their life can be prolonged for quite a while.” 

Smiles turned to a snarl quite rapidly. “When liabilities outweigh assets, however… Well, their life can be prolonged as well, but is far far less pleasant.” Expression morphing to one of consideration, she tilted her head at the blonde. “The boy said you were intelligent. Went to MIT. Were the best of the best. He said you were even the one that wrote the super-virus that broke into our networks. He said you were brilliant. So make the smart decision. Answer my questions.”

Felicity felt like she’d been sucker punched, like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. “Cooper… told you about… the virus?”

“Indeed. He happily told us all about how he used it to hack into our accounts and drain them all to zero. Our specialists caught his trail though. Something about routes and configuration. It was all very technical and I didn’t care. The boy was quite helpful in returning all our funds to us. Had he been able to do more, he would still be alive. He insisted that you could.”

Felicity’s thoughts whirled in her head. Cooper had gone after the Triad. He had used her algorithm and cracked the Triad’s systems. He had done what she asked him not to again and again. And he had been careless about it. They tracked him down. Cooper had essentially killed them all, and had used her creation to do it.

The bitter sting of betrayal tied her stomach into knots as she closed her eyes and dropped her head down, taking in stuttering breaths. Her boyfriend had told the Triad all about her, had even encouraged them to come after her? Her heart was shattering all over again because of Cooper. First from his death, and now from his betrayal.

Tearstains marked her cheeks as she raised her head and tried to look Chien Na Wei’s blurry form in the eye. Felicity’s eyes narrowed as she asked quietly, suspiciously, cautiously, “What do you want, Ms. White?”


	3. Black and Blue and Red All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My brain is continuing to spit out chapters. Happy me.
> 
> Sent me prompts or ideas, things you'd like to see. Private message on twitter @GodsWritingFool works, or comments works too.
> 
> The next is half written as well, so that should be up within a week. Cross your fingers that my brain keeps regurgitating ideas.
> 
> Again, unbeta'd, so let me know if there's mistakes or weirdness.

The Alpha frowned and her eyes narrowed. “What do you want…?” She led.

Gritting her teeth and barely preventing herself from rolling her eyes, Felicity tried again. “What do you want, Ms. White?”

Chien Na Wei smiled that smug triumphant smile people wear when they get what they want far too easily. “The boy used a virus, your virus according to him, to break into our systems.”

“It’s an algorithm, but…Umm… yeah. You said that already.” The IT specialist furrowed her brows in slight confusion.

A slight growl met her words.

Biting back a sigh, the blonde added, “Sir.”

“It’s quite simple. We want you to break into someone else’s system.” The Chinese woman tilted her head, arrogant smile still in place.

“Who’s system. Sir?” Felicity was now curious.

White hair fell about the assassins face as she tilted her head down to look the Omega square in her bright blue eyes. Not that it mattered a whole lot as she was still just a big blur to Felicity “That’s not your concern.”

Exasperated, the blonde couldn’t hold back her agonized sigh and tried a different question. “What do you want me to do once I’m there, Ms. White?”

“Gather information.”

Trying not to growl in frustration at having to pull every piece out of the smug white-haired bitch, she bit out as politely as she could, “What information do you want, Sir?”

“That’s not your concern either.”

Felicity raised a disbelieving eyebrow as sarcasm got the better of her. “So you want me to break into a system I don’t know anything about to get information you won’t tell me about so I can neither prepare for its defenses nor will I know what to grab once I’m in there.”

“Essentially, yes.”

“…” Felicity blinked in the Big Annoying Blur’s direction.

Felicity had on an unimpressed face and heaved another frustrated sigh as she tried her next question. “Where’s the copy of the virus Cooper used, Ms. White?”

“All of his electronics were destroyed, you’ll have to use your own copy.”

Felicity looked at her incredulously. “My copy? MY copy was on the tablet that was shattered into billions of tiny bits all over the alley. Some of which I’m sure are ground into my face and my feet at this very moment!”

“You’ll just have to write it again then.” Tone uncaring, the older woman gave no indication she understood the enormity of that task. Or if she did, she just didn’t care.

Dropping her head back and groaning, the petite Omega finally let her frustrated tone show through her words, though she knew getting snappy or irritated and taking it out on a mob boss decreased her chances of living very long. “Do you have any idea how long that took to develop and write? A little more than nine months! We called it my baby! It was lines and lines and LINES of code!”

China White shrugs. “You have a week before you’ll be put to other uses.”

That caused Felicity to pull up sharply at the hint of threat in White’s phrasing. “What?”

“In a week, a ship leaves to China with some very …attractive cargo. You will be among them if the system is not breached and we have what we want. Feng tells me he saw Heat Suppressants in your apartment. The other two boys living with you were Betas. Unbound Omegas fetch quite a high price, and pretty little blonde ones go for more. How long is it before Suppressants wear off again? Seven to ten days?”

Felicity just stared at her with her mouth open, unbelieving what she’s hearing. China White and the Triad was into human trafficking, she knew that already. But the reality of being threatened with being sold into slavery or prostitution and knowing the individual doing the threatening could and WOULD follow through on it with nary a care in the world? Not even a remote tinge of remorse? It sent ice through her veins and dumped lead into her stomach.

“Many authors can churn out a novel in a week. Plus you’ve already written this one. I’m sure you’ll not disappoint.” Chien Na Wei flicked her long white strands over her shoulder and out of her face.

Incredulity turned into desperate anger. “ARE YOU INSANE?! This isn’t like writing a novel, it’s like writing the Encyclopedia Britannica! The Unabridged versions! With multiple annotations! By hand! Complete with hand cramps and no ergonomic furniture!” Felicity bit her tongue before she spouted off more of that little babble.

China White growled, leaning forward. “Watch your tongue, girl.”

Taking a deep breath, the younger woman tried again. “What you’re asking is impossible! Yes, I am the best of the best, but I’m telling you I’ll need weeks, if not months, to do what you’re demanding! …Sir.”

“If that’s what’s required, then you’ll be doing your coding in China in your free time while your body’s being put to good use.”

Felicity continued to stare at her like she’s nuts, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

Frowning in actual displeasure, the assassin stands up straight and steps back, gesturing to her thugs by the door. “I can see you’re going to be uncooperative. Gentlemen, take her to a cell. We’ll see if she’s more amenable tomorrow once she’s had a little time to think over the proposal.”

The two big blurs that were Triad thugs standing by the door stepped forward quickly at the command and grabbed the seated woman’s arms, hauling her roughly up and out of the room. 

Trying to get her feet under her enough to support her aching frame was equally as difficult as the first time she was dragged around by Thing One and Thing Two. The one she assumed was Feng was particularly unkind, bumping into her injured wrist at every opportunity. They dragged her in the opposite direction from which she had come before.

The Omega was surprised at how relieved she felt. Spending the night next to Cooper’s still form was too nightmarish for even her to handle right now. It’s likely she would get no sleep anyway, no matter how exhausted she was or how much her poor body needed it. She was less relieved when they dragged her past an elevator and down two flights of stairs, jostling her and causing her to put too much weight on her injured calf. It was hard to bite back the whimpers, but she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

Ok, stairs was just mean.

After that, it was actually a short distance down a hall lined with doors far too close together to be offices. Not to mention the locks and deadbolts were on the outside. Once they stopped in front of the door that was apparently to be hers, it was opened and she was quite literally thrown inside, almost landing on her face again. Dicks.

It was an attempt to intimidate her, she knew, to make her more pliable and break down her will. All it did was make her angry.

Slowly, she forced herself to sit up, examining the blurs around her. The door she came in was recessed with the locks and even the hinges on the outside and it was obvious there were no windows. It smelled like mildew and bleach in here. Crawling to the wall, she used it to support her, leaning heavily on it to get to her feet.

Making a round of the room took longer than she’d like from limping, not that there was any way for her to tell time here anyway. Her leg was throbbing by the time she finished, the bullet graze scabbed over with whatever was on the alley floor, and the tissue surrounding it was a bright angry red. Sighing, she took stock of what was in the cell and heading towards the only thing that would help her right now. 

The sink.

Along with that blessed metal object that spat out cold water, there was a mattress stuffed with straw, which was where the mildew smell was coming from, she discovered. Lastly, there was an open metal toilet with a roll of toilet paper on the floor next to it. At least they allowed her that dignity. No blanket though there was a sheet, no medicine, no mirror. They left a bottle of cheap ass hand soap with no lid though. Small victory, but she’d take it. Nothing even to dry her hands with after washing. She didn’t want to use the toilet paper for that as she didn’t know how long she’d be stuck here or if they’d give her another one if she ran out.

Felicity’s little box of a cell was completed with tiled walls, cement floor with a drain in it, and practically no heat. It was cold. Very cold. Her little eight by ten foot cell may as well have been a refrigeration unit. While on her trip along the walls, she examined every inch of it. The ceiling was too high to get at, even if she did trust herself to climb the sink and not fall to her death. She wouldn’t even trust herself to do that uninjured. There was nothing sharp or moveable. Nothing that would allow her to reach hinges or locks or anything to help her escape. For the time being, she was stuck.

After establishing that any more thoughts of escape would be futile, she leaned on the cool metal of the sink. Turning it on and splashing it on her hands, She tried to rinse off as much dirt as she could without wasting her precious hand soap. It stung as the grit was slowly worked from the scrapes, but the cold was heavenly on her swollen wrist. Once she could deal with her hands being relatively clean, she relieved herself, though the thought of someone possible watching her made it so she had to gather her courage enough to do so. In the end it wasn’t so much courage as her bladder’s desperation. 

She washed again, using her precious soap, and blew out a breath. Hobbling over to the bed, she grabbed the cheap sheet and moved back to the sink. Oh so carefully, she stripped, trying not to let her anxiety overcome her common sense. Leaving her clothes that filthy and smelling of god knows what was likely to make her throw up, and grit would only irritate her skin more than it already was. 

Once they were as clean as she could manage, she was going to wring them out as best she could and lay them out to dry, as she knew it would take a while in the relatively cool air. As she went to twist the fabric, however, her wrist reminded her rather painfully that grabbing or twisting anything with that hand was a bad idea. 

Frack.

She had not thought that through. That was embarrassing. And dumb. She couldn’t afford mistakes like that right now! She took a deep breath and pushed the rising panic back down. She bunched them up as tight as possible against the cleanest part of her chest and pressed out as much water as she could. Bending down, the young woman trapped part of the fabric between her knees, ignoring the painful twinge from her calf, cradling her injured wrist to her chest. From there she was able to wring out most of the moisture and lay the sleep shorts and top out to dry. 

Thank google. The water running down her skin was freezing, and the petite genius shivered. She hadn’t even washed the rest of her yet. Taking a drink from the sink, she sighed, mentally prepping herself for the rest. Washing gravel and dirt out of wounds was bad enough, but she had to do it with one hand. Whee. Taking another long drink, she got moving. At least the water tasted fine.

Starting with her face, she slowly worked her way down, cringing when she hit places like her cheekbone and shivering from the chill, but managing to rinse off the majority of the ickyness. Her hair felt like a mess, but there was no way she was going to get it wet in this temperature. Frowning, she noted that the dirt was camouflaging a lot more bruising than she had realized she had. Wow. I look like an impressionist painting.

When she finally finished with everything else, Felicity frowned and began picking gravel and dried blood off the bullet graze without cracking the skin further and starting herself bleeding again. Trying not to let tears fall from the growing aches and stinging, she worked carefully. It freaking hurt. And it didn’t look a whole lot better clean than it did while filthy. The graze and the skin around it was puffy, an angry red color, and warm to the touch. It might be infected. Well that was just awesome.

The Omega tried to let herself air dry as much as she could stand before succumbing to the shivering and using some toilet paper to dry. Wrapping herself in the sheet, she moved back to the mattress and slid down the wall, allowing her exhausted body the chance to rest. 

Loud gurgling growling startled her, and the young woman realized it was her stomach; she had no idea how long it had been since she’d eaten. It had probably been dinner before she was kidnapped. How long had it been? Twelve hours? Twenty-four or more? She had no clue. Though if her kidnappers hadn’t come back to the cell by now, it was unlikely they were going to feed her tonight.

Curling up on the bare mattress, wrapped in her thin sheet, Felicity attempted to sleep as her skin pimpled into goosflesh. Instead, her brain wandered down paths best left unwalked.

Like how no one was going to miss her. She never hung out with her coworkers. Dad vanished from her life at the age of seven, never to return. Mom died during her second year at MIT. Byron and Cooper, the only other two people in her life who mattered, were dead. Noone was there to report her missing. Her boss would probably just write her off as a no-call no-show and just terminate her employment, no questions asked. She bet there wouldn’t even be a missing persons report filed away in a forgotten box in the back of a police station under the heading “Unsolved”.

The only one who might get that sad honor would be Byron, whose parents called every weekend. Cooper’s murder probably wouldn’t be reported either, just another casualty of the Triad.

Damn you Cooper. You got us all killed. Or maybe worse for me… I should’ve taken your jacket, bloody or not. Violent shivers ran through her body at the thought of having to touch him as he lay there on the cold tile, followed by a small pang of guilt. Taking a dead guys clothes had to be a new low.

Tears leaked out unbidden as she mourned her friends, her family. Goddamn him. Damn them all. I can’t do this again. Men manipulate you into loving them, then they betray you, then they leave. I won’t do that. Ever again. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willing the tears to stop.

Felicity Smoak always had walls around her heart. It was hard to open up to people when you knew everyone would just leave you someday. It was then, lying there in a cold cell on a musty mattress that those little walls turned to icy steel.

Wasting no more time on men, she turned her meanderings to her current predicament. That would be far more productive. She lay there shivering, trying to think of a way out. Ideas slowly coalesced in her over active brain. It would require a little acting on her part, but considering she was scared and nervous already, acting scared and nervous while she was on a computer, no matter how comfortable the setup would make her feel, would probably be a piece of cake. Add a little slight of hand with screen hopping, and it may work. Right?

The plan was risky, she may not be able to pull it off, but again, Felicity was a survivor. Smoak women were strong, they were survivors. She promised her mother she would survive. And so tomorrow she would try to set her plan in motion.


	4. It's The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven days til we set sail for China. Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hi again.
> 
> I wasn't expecting to be posting this soon, but if my brain is spitting out chapters, I'm not going to prevent it.
> 
> Unbeta'd at 2:28am, so if it sounds loopy, I apologize. 
> 
> Prompts, suggestions, ideas, and requests are welcome. Comments or at Twitter @GodsWritingFool . Although some of you seem to have read my mind on where some of this is headed. Or it's just really obvious. Also an option. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Next chapter is called "Meet and Greet", and that should give you a clue as to who's finally popping up.

Except for the constant hum of the electric lights above, it was silent in her cell when Felicity awoke. Surprised she had been able to sleep at all, the little IT expert rolled over and sat up. And gasped in pain, turning into a low moan. Ugh. All her life she’d heard the saying ‘it’ll hurt worse the next day’ in regards to exercise and injuries. It was so SO true. What she wouldn’t give for some ibuprofen. Or a vicodin. 

Reluctant to release the tiny bit of warmth she’d gathered wrapped up in the cheap sheet, the Omega blew out a breath and used the wall to pull her aching body upright. Eyeing her now-dry clothes dubiously, she dressed as fast as she could with her one hand, wanting to get the cold things on asap to get it over with. Wet clothes were worse than icy underwear, but literally freezing your ass off came close. 

Dressed, she relieved herself, washed, drank from the sink –she didn’t realize how very thirsty she was- wrapped herself back in the sheet and allowed herself to slide stiffly down the wall to her musty mattress. And waited.

The code she would have to write flitted through her mind, combining and rearranging itself at the speed of...well… thought. China White, while a bitch, was far from stupid. She wasn’t just going to allow Felicity free range with a computer and the internet. She’d probably be watched by someone at least proficient with various coding languages to ensure she wasn’t dumping Triad business all over the news sites.

Her head was beginning to throb in time with her pulse, radiating primarily from her cheek. It was getting distracting. Though it was starting to match the throbbing in her leg. Yay, a set. Whoopee.

Luckily, or not, depending on how you look at it, the sound of a deadbolt being thrown pulled her out of her meandering thoughts. Creaking metal echoed in the room to a startling degree, and two men entered. When they got close enough to tell, their forms were not those of Thing One and Thing Two. Felicity labeled them Thing Three and Thing Four in her head, and prepared herself to be thrown around or dragged about again.

Surprisingly, Thing Three spoke. “Ms. Smoak, Ms. White will see you in her office now. We are to assist you there.” Thing Four approached her and, while by no means gentle, carefully helped her up and placed an arm around her waist. And in a non-creepy way. Huh. Thing Three came up on her other side, and as he was the shorter of the two, brought her uninjured arm up around his shoulders to support her. They moved slowly towards the stairwell she had come down, but bypassed it and came to a stop in front of the elevator.

“Oh thank God” she muttered. Apparently not quietly enough, as Thing Four, who had yet to speak, seemed to bite back a snort.

They pushed the button for floor 15. The blonde’s eyebrow shot up. Their current building had more than twenty floors. They sure as hell weren’t in the Glades anymore. She hoped to see windows somewhere for a better chance of figuring out where she was, but they passed none in their journey. This floor was much more modern in adornment; pale blue walls, palamino wooden moulding and doors, and fancy carpet squares were giving it a look like a cross between an office setting and a quality hotel. Maybe Executive offices?

Thing Four released her to lean against Thing Three and knocked on one of the many unmarked doors.

Chien Na Wei’s voice was heard in reply in her native tongue, followed by Thing Four’s remarkably melodious baritone firing back a rapid stream of Mandarin. He must’ve gotten a confirmation, because he opened the door inward and returned to assist Thing Three escort the young woman into the suite.

Two ergonomic computer chairs sat in front of a fairly gorgeous computer setup with multiple displays and the Omega felt her heart leap. One of the chairs was occupied by a small middle aged Asian man who looked and was dressed very similarly to an accountant. Collared dress shirt under a sweater with dress slacks and shiny shoes were what she could make out through the blurs. She couldn’t yet determine his features though. Obviously sneering at her, she could tell even through her lack of clear vision, he covered his expression quickly with a nervous glance at the white haired woman leaning against an empty bookcase built out from the wall.

Her escorts brought her forward, pulled out her chair, and placed her in it, rolling her back far enough so that she could see both China White and the small man. Their tasks seemingly finished, they retreated to the door and took up positions silently on either side.

The blob that was Chien Na Wei stalked gracefully forward and held out a hand with something in it. Nervously, the small blonde, glanced at it, trying to make out what it was.

“I brought you a present, pet. Two, actually. Take them.” Her voice was sinuous, seeming rather self-satisfied with something.

Felicity reached forward cautiously, trying not to flail with her current lack of depth perception. Her hand closed around three things, and she took a sharp intake of breath. 

The first was a pair of glasses. Felicity put them on so fast she nearly dropped them in her haste trying to unfold the things. The right lens was cracked, spider-webbing out from an impact point in its corner, though the left was scraped up a bit, but clear. They were HER glasses. The technical genius swallowed a sob at finally being able to see again, a great weight of anxiety lifting off her shoulders as part of her intense feelings of helplessness faded. 

Clear vision, she realized, was incredibly important to her. It led to feelings of security, of awareness. Especially with her Suppressants still dulling her senses, being able to see was vital to her confidence. She also realized that it was a weak point, a potent bargaining chip, one that could be taken away in an instant.

Once she could see again, she tilted her head curiously at the other two objects in her palm: a pair of pills.

Opening and closing her mouth as she thought of the best way to ask, Felicity finally settled on “Thank you, Ms. White, for my glasses and for the pills. May I… ask what they are?”

The woman in question smiled almost indulgently and motioned towards a glass of water sitting next to the computer. The computer lover inside Felicity screamed internally at it’s placement. “They are Tylenol 3, pet. You are rather small and have work to do, so I suggest you only take one for now to keep your head clear.”

She nodded slowly, being called ‘pet’ grating on her nerves, but she slowly scotched her chair over to the computer and carefully laid one pill of the desk before sticking the other in her mouth. Only then did she carefully reach her uninjured hand out to take the water from it’s dangerous position next to her new precious. Swallowing the pill and half the glass of water, she placed it as far as she could reach away from the computer. Sighing, the Omega wondered how that was going to turn out on an empty stomach.

“Fair point, pet. Lao, would you bring Ms. Smoak some food? I need her to be able to focus, and passing out from hunger pangs would be counter-productive.”

Oh. She must've said that out loud. As Thing Three turned to leave, Felicity blurted out “I’m allergic to nuts!” 

He paused, looking back at her before glancing back to his boss. The white-haired Alpha nodded, adding softly, “No nuts, then.”

Thing Three, or Lao as Felicity supposed she could now call him in her head, left without another word.

Chien Na Wei sauntered over to Felicity, placing her hands on the back of the ergonomic chair and slowly pushed the blonde up to the center of the setup. The Omega shivered as she felt the older woman’s hands lightly grip her shoulders.

“Allow me to explain how this is going to work.” The Alpha ran her thumbs slowly in circles at the base of the young woman’s neck as she spoke. “You are going to sit here and break into the system that my associate pulls up for you. You will be fed three times a day as long as he determines you are working diligently. You will be allowed up to five bathroom breaks, escorted. You have six days. On the seventh, if you have not succeeded, you will be down at the docks, taking a relaxing cruise to China.” 

With the last sentence, the IT girl feels China White’s sharp nails dig into her shoulders, and can’t help but flinch. She can feel the older woman’s grip tighten as she leans down and say quietly directly into her ear, “I suggest you get started.”

Looking indecisive for a moment, only a moment, Felicity raises her hands to the keys and yelps at the pain in her wrist as she begins typing. Cradling it to her chest, she tries typing one handed for a few seconds, then sighs. Looking up, she’s able to look directly into her captors eyes for pretty much the first time. The smug coldness living in those orbs almost causes her to falter, but she pushes through, forcing herself to ask in a meek voice, “May I… Ms. White, may I get a brace for my wrist? I would really like to be able to use both hands to type. Sir.”

The woman’s responding smile is so damn smug and self-satisfied Felicity wants to slap it off her face. “Of course, pet.” 

Being called ‘pet’ made her want to slap the woman even more, but she focused on breathing and maintaining her semi-terrified demeanor. It wasn’t too hard. She really was half-terrified.

Focusing on the computer, the genius familiarized herself with the setup and capabilities of the system, ever aware of the watery eyed watchdog-accountant-IT guy staring at the screen with her. She played around with the settings and adjusted her chair carefully. By the time she finished, Thing Thr-no, Lao and a woman carrying some medical supplies in a bag had entered. 

The new woman took her injured hand without a word and began carefully and efficiently splinting and putting what appeared to be an ace bandage around her wrist. All the while Felicity ate with her other hand. She wasn’t going to say anything, but the Triad made fantastic Chinese food. When she was finished, the woman with the supplies packed up and left, again without saying anything.

Sighing, the it girl set aside her food, knowing that if she scarfed the whole thing after not eating for two? three? days, she’d make herself sick. Resting her hands on the keyboard, she set her plan into action.

Rex, as she began calling her so-called watchdog in her head since no one had given her his name, brought up the system she was supposed to break into. She frowned. It was complex. Moreso than the FBI, which she had hacked before. Thankfully, it was not something she would need her algorithm for, though only six days may be cutting it close with having to both break into the system without looking like she was breaking into the system and write a program without looking like she was writing a program and sneak it past Rex.

Piece of cake, right?

Right.

At first, she began slowly, testing her guardian’s knowledge of computers, of how fast he could read as she swapped between windows, of what programming languages he knew. Felicity watched his reflection in the screens as she worked, reading his facial cues to discover what degree of knowledge her fellow geek had.

Turns out, Rex was good. Very good.

Felicity was better.

Each day, she worked, carefully, quickly, ignoring the pain in her body, the heat in her cheek and leg. Thankfully taking down the painkillers offered to her in lieu of actual medical care.

Day one was spent primarily testing out the computer’s and Rex’s capabilities. When she was so tired she nearly face planted on the keyboard, the blonde asked if she could have her mattress in here, so she could get to work faster once she woke up.

They set her up with a cot in the next room over under guard.

Day two was spent putting her plan into motion, coding between four different windows in four different coding languages, never spending much time on each, all the while running tests of all the firewalls at every access point to the targeted system. 

She was shivering so much by the time she fell asleep on the keyboard that she was awakened abruptly by a pair of sweatpants and a baggy zip-up hoodie being shoved in her face before being escorted to her room next door.

Day three was spent much the same way as day two, coding coding coding. She was able to get an adequate framework up for the big switch, and bits and pieces together for her planned virus. 

Her smashed cheekbone was getting better. Her calf was not. She tried to take good care of it, washing it thoroughly, but without anything but painkillers, she couldn’t stave off infection.

Day four had her getting nervous. Well, more nervous. China White had come to check on her progress with Rex. They only spoke in Mandarin while she worked, and she kept expecting them to find her out, to stop her. She had let herself get so lost in bad scenarios and nerves that when the assassin patted her on the head on her way out, saying “Good pet”, she yelped and jumped in her chair.

Rex smirked. Jerk. Felicity took great joy in completing the framework she had set up and made the switch while his eyes were glazed over with a bored expression on his face. He didn’t even bat an eyelash. She worked on her tiny infiltrator program and left the virus for the next day.

Day five had her nerves going overboard, and her stomach had begun twisting itself in knots. The framework she had set up with the visual mirror of the system she was supposed to hack was running strong, so when she finally broke in the Triad wouldn’t be able to tell. Problem was, she hadn’t breached the system yet, nor had she managed to complete the virus. But she was oh sooooo close!

Day six had her unable to eat beyond a few bites to keep her painkillers down. The Omega had to take both pills at once now to ignore the throbbing pain in her leg that was slowly becoming a burning pain. 

Finally breaking into the targeted system around three in the afternoon, she immediately sought out trails of heavy data flow. Back-tracing the bits and bytes until she could figure out which were message services, she flagged the ten heaviest flow most checked accounts and sent her infiltrator program on it’s way. The brilliant little programmer also finished her virus, leaving one copy hidden on this computer to activate the next time someone connected it to a local network, and a second copy hidden in the target system to attack the next person to breach their firewall.

Felicity fell asleep on the keyboard, afraid, exhausted, hungry, in pain, and praying her gamble would work.


	5. Meet and Greet: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triad vs Bratva and the Battle of Troy, Felicity Edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! More chapters! Keep those prompts coming, you have NO IDEA how helpful you all have been. :)
> 
> Again, unbeta'd, but this time it's 2:41am. Woo.
> 
> Violence, threats of violence, angst, Felicity being awesome and Oliver being clever. Part 1. When I reached 6k words and wasn't done with the chapter, I looked for a good break point and am posting up to there.
> 
> YAY!

Roughly shaken awake at dawn by Lao, Felicity blinked at the computer screens in front of her with sleep fogged eyes and her glasses half falling across her face. Searches scrolling past showing only her mirror site met her vision, bringing a flood of relief. They hadn’t found her out while she was passed out on the keyboard. Blowing wisps of blonde hair out of her face, she reached tiredly for the keyboard to check the status of her programs. She and that keyboard were becoming quite intimate with the amount she’d fallen asleep on it in the past week. Checking her arms, she saw several marks and snorted. She probably still had key imprints on her face, too.

“And what do you think you’re doing, pet?” China White’s venomous lilt sounded softly behind her, but it still caused her to jump, startled.

Trembling in trepidation, she wheeled her squeaky ergonomic chair around, hoping that it wouldn’t be the last time she had something comfortable to rest on, that it wouldn’t be her last time in front of a computer.

Hope was fading when she saw the white-haired leader of the Triad standing a few feet away, arms crossed over her chest. Behind her was Rex, with an unpleasant smirk on his face, along with Thing Four.

They had a wheelchair.

The Omega was reminded suddenly that it was day seven, and fear bubbled in her chest. Did they know? Was she found out? Eyes widening, her bright blue eyes darted between the three figures in the room as she tried to think of something to say. “I was… I was checking. There had to be something, some development. …Something…Anything…” Her voice trailed off at the end, so full of desperation that she shocked even herself.

“Ah ah, pet. Have some dignity. Don’t beg. You couldn’t deliver on our little bargain, and such things have consequences in our organization.” White’s look could be described as a cross between pitying and disappointed if it weren’t so cold and empty. Dead. They looked like a shark’s eyes. Cooper’s eyes…

Tears slid unbidden down Felicity’s cheeks, but only a few before she controlled herself. Wiping them away, she schooled her expression and tried to bring anger into the fear she knew her face so openly displayed.

The murderer smiled without humor. “There we are, pet. However, since you’ve been so diligently working, I’ve decided to give you an option. If you fight, the boys will bind you and drag you out. If you promise to be a good girl, you get to ride in the wheelchair. So. Which is it, little one?”

Being called pet still grated on Felicity’s patience, and she would love nothing more that to fight, to spit, to make it hell for them to drag her kicking and screaming to her fate. But she was so tired, so hurt, and she wasn’t dumb. Felicity was a genius. Let the bitch think she broke the pathetic little Omega, that little Omega needed to save her strength.

Looking at the floor, she took a deep breath, forcing out quietly, “The wheelchair. Sir.”

Chien Na Wei smirked, gesturing the thug forward. Meekly, she accepted Thing Four’s help to transfer her to the chair, placing her hands in her lap. A black bag was pulled over her head, making her glasses dig into her nose, and her borrowed hoodie was pulled up over top. Hm. Interesting. They were somewhere where captive women in wheelchairs couldn’t be wheeled around in public? She filed that little piece of information in her big brain for later.

Travelling passed in a big blur, a medly of elevator music, humming electricity, construction sounds, and the bumping and noise of traffic. Eventually, the scent of fish and sea water tickled her nose. Shudders went through her involuntarily, she knew what that meant. The docks. It was a good five minutes, however, before the car came to a stop, the smell growing stronger all the while.

To her disappointment, the Triad’s menial workers didn’t remove the bag from her head as she was wheeled through the area, leaving her no opportunity to figure out where she was. Light filtering through the black material and warmth finally finding her pale skin from the sun let her know it was still daytime. Probably midday judging by how warm it was, especially down by the water.

And the smell of hot dogs. Someone was probably eating lunch. Frack, she was hungry. They didn’t feed her today.

Trying to pay attention to the sounds and smells around her, not to mention the feel of the bumps as she was rolled over a variety of surfaces, her brilliant mind began to get a mental map of what was around her.

Smooth cement, no warmth from the sun, the sound and smell of workers talking, eating, grunting in exertion, mild echoes. She was in one of the warehouses at the docks, probably full of cargo in the process of being loaded.

The sound of doors opening, the feel of the sun and rougher cement beneath the wheels, the kiss of the breeze, a stronger scent of fish and salt, dinging buoys at various distances, and the stench of metal and diesel fuel. She was being rolled across the pier and through the industrial docks.

Felicity felt her chair tilt and the pattern of bumps change beneath her, her captors’ footsteps suddenly echoing and clanging on metal. The gangplank. She was being loaded on the ship. Swallowing, she clasped her hands together to keep from fidgeting and bit her tongue to keep back the whimpers threatening to escape her throat.

Darkness followed, along with the hum of neon lights and the distant sounds of machinery. Sounds bounced around, the hollowness of enclosed spaces quite evident. Eventually, the sounds opened up a bit and she heard more workers gossiping and laughing. It seemed wrong somehow, that there could be laughter, joyful noises while a woman with a black bag over her head was wheeled through the middle of the area. How could they just ignore her? Ignore what was happening right in front of them? Anger finally began to simmer inside her, slowly overcoming the terror. She hated them. All of them. Every single fucking member of the Triad.

They would get what was coming to them one way or another. Whether she would live to see it was another question, but right now she could bring herself to care, so deep was that anger.

The sudden jerk of the floor moving below her startled and confused the Omega, but the noise and smells and echoes hadn’t changed. Wait, creaking of motors. Ahh, now the sounds changed. Freight elevator, taking her lower into the bowels of the ship.

It was much colder here, danker with the smell of diesel permeating almost everything. Wood, straw, plastic – the cargo hold. Or at least _a_ cargo hold. She didn’t know how many a large freight ship actually had.

Rolling to a stop, the scrape of metal on metal in front of her and the creak of hinges bounced across the massive space. What really hit Felicity, however, was not the whimpers coming from in front of her, nor the cruel laughter from the men accompanying her. No, it was stench of fear hitting her like a punch to the gut.

Being pulled up suddenly and pushed forward into further darkness distracted her from that for a moment, as did nearly falling on her side from the unexpected weight on her wounded leg. She was caught by a set of gentle hands on her shoulders, but she still shrieked and tried to bat the hands away.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Just let me take the bag off. You’ll feel better when you can breathe.” The voice was sympathetic, gentle, and that more than anything calmed the captive’s rabbiting heartbeat. The IT girl tentatively lowered her shielding arms.

“I’m going to touch your neck now, ok? I have to undo the knot.” Nodding, she felt the touch of fingers fumbling against the tie before the sack was pulled off her head. Wincing as the cloth scraped across her bruised face, she looked up at her fellow inmate.

The woman’s eyebrows shot up. “What on earth happened to you? Normally they do not hurt us.” She snorted derisively. “Damaged goods sell for less.”

Blinking, unable to relax, the blonde shrugged. “I ran. It ended badly.”

The woman, a hard faced brunette with kind eyes, led her to the wall of their shipping container. Felicity was getting kind of sick of being in small metal boxes. Helping her sit, the taller woman tilted her head in the dim light that filtered through the holes in the containers top. “You look like shit.”

That brought a surprised laugh bubbling out of the blonde, though it sounded almost hysterical to her. “I kinda feel like shit.”

Dark brown eyes met blue curiously, but crinkled slightly at the corners as if in amusement. Tilting her head, she stated in an oddly formal manner, “I am Nyssa Raatko”.

Leaning her head back against the metal wall, the Omega groaned as she tried to relax her aching body and trembling muscles. “Felicity. Felicity Smoak.”

Nyssa’s voice had a pleasant lilting quality to it, even if it was slightly harsh. Felicity always had a great appreciation for sarcasm though. “Well, Felicity Smoak, welcome to Purgatory. A three week stay on our trip to Hell.”

“Not if I can help it” muttered the small Omega under her breath.

The brunette’s eyes sparked with interest and she leaned in close. “What do you mean?”

Blue eyes snapping up, she shifted awkwardly. She had no idea if she wanted to share, to give anyone in here false hope. “Oh. Well… I…” She sighed. “Give it time. I made a gamble. We’ll see what happens.”

Nyssa narrowed her eyes as if studying Felicity in a new light. Obviously she must’ve come to a decision as she slowly nodded and spoke quietly. “I have been in captivity with many of these women for a few weeks. Some came before me, some after. Believe me when I say we appreciate a gamble, even if it fails.”

Holding her gaze, the blonde searched the exotic woman’s eyes for any falsehood, any indication of betrayal. All she saw was a bright spark of intelligence, appraisal, and calm determination. It struck her as a little odd, she didn’t see fear or worry, though there was anger. Heck, Nyssa reeked of quiet power and confidence. Literally. There was a certain almost rich aspect to someone’s scent when they were confident, in control. Almost the opposite of the acrid stench of fear filling most of the shipping container.

Wait. Scent of fear. Of power.

Felicity gasped, her head shooting up. Taking a deep breath, nostrils flaring, she sorted through the information pouring in. Many distinctive scents, all female, mostly Betas, with a few Omegas and Alphas around. The salty tang of tears, the rusty smell of the container itself, the scent of lo mein drifting across the yawning cargo bay from where one of the guards had finished his lunch, all against the background of diesel, oil, and dust; it meant one thing. Her enhanced sense of smell was slowly returning.

It meant her Suppressants were working their way out of her system. Frack. The way her luck was going lately, her Heat cycle would hit while she was stuck in a cargo hold in a metal box in the middle of the ocean. Or worse, after they’d arrived in China. Shuddering, she tried to rest, to ignore such thoughts, and Nyssa seemed inclined to let her.

Hours passed, and Felicity drifted in and out of consciousness. As every hour drifted by, her anxiety increased. Pacing would have been her normal course of action, or shoving a butt-load of mint chip ice cream in her face, to deal with the stress. Neither was an option at this point in time though.

Deep, scraping rumbles sent vibrations through the ship and jerked the exhausted woman out of her daze. Nyssa’s gaze rose to the ceiling and she frowned. “They’re starting the engines.”

“No…No! I think it’s too soon. It has to be too soon. What time is it?!” Voice raising in volume and growing increasingly hysterical, the other women were starting to glance over, giving the blonde pitying looks.

Nyssa took hold of Felicity’s shoulders and drew her attention with an intense stare. “Too soon for what?”

Mouth opening and closing, searching for words, Felicity felt panic rise slowly inside her until the brunette shook her gently and got her to focus once more. “Hey! Too soon for what?”

“I..They… The Triad took me because I’m a hacker. They wanted me to bust into someone’s system and steal information. I tried tricking them. I broke in but the Triad couldn’t tell. I sent them an SOS and gave them what information I had about the shipment today. Then I left a viral bomb on the computer in the hopes their computer expert would hook it up to their main systems. That was the gamble. That was my last chance….”

The boat shook violently and the engines died.

The other captives, who had fallen silent during Felicity’s almost desperate explanation, started whispering. It turned to shouts of surprise when the lights far above started sparking and flickering.

Shouts began echoing loudly from other parts of the ship and the little blonde Omega slumped in relief. “Well, at least the virus worked.”

Nyssa’s eyes were wide in excitement. “What did you do?”

Her tired smile was reflected in her eyes. “I set off an electronic nuke. Once that original computer was connected to one system, it spread and infected every other system connected even remotely by phone line or wifi or cable or satellite uplink.” She smiled in vindictive pleasure. “And the ship’s navigation is connected by satellite to the Triad’s coordination systems. Navigation is primarily done by computer now, and since those are connected to ship’s engineering, it’s gotten into everything. And not just here, pretty much anywhere there’s a computer connected to the Triad’s systems in Starling is probably infected.”

Nyssa looked almost awed. “And what does this virus do?”

“It tells most systems to commit suicide. Electronic locks open first, then commit suicide. It was all set on a timer, which was also sent in my SOS. I named it ‘Fuck You and Welcome To Troy’.”

Screams and distant gunfire erupted far overhead, and the women fell silent again.

“Felicity…” Nyssa asked cautiously, “Who did this SOS go to?”

Smiling almost helplessly, completely devoid of any real warmth, she sighed before responding.

“It wasn’t a whim, I swear. They're the Triad’s biggest opponent here, they’d kill for the chance I gave them. Plus, the Starling boss doesn’t condone human trafficking, says it’s beneath their organization. They might extort us, but I’m betting they won’t sell us into slavery and prostitution.”

“THAT was your gamble? Who exactly did you send the SOS to?”

“...The Bratva.”

Blinking, the brunette stared incredulously at the little blonde. “You somehow thought the BRATVA was better than the Triad?!”

“Yup. And now we wait.”

Finally, Nyssa gave a cross between a huff and a snort. “You are either insane, or have the biggest balls I have ever seen, man OR woman.”

Giving a half smile and closing her tired eyes, she settled down to wait.

 

 

 

 

Hooded and masked, barking out sporadic directions the loyal Brothers working to clean up the evidence of the carnage that had rocked the docks for the last forty five minutes, Oliver Queen took a deep self satisfied breath. This opportunity had been too good to pass up. There were suspicions of it being a trap of course, but wouldn't it have been more efficient for the Triad to have simply stolen all the Bratva's information and ambush them?

No, that message was real. Oliver's men were in position, just waiting for the timer to end. At first, nothing had happened, but then things began to spark and blow in the distant warehouses and even the hum of the large ship's engines died.

He allowed himself to smiled at the memory, noone could see it under the dark green scarf covering his nose and mouth, nor the merry crinkle at the corner of his eyes under the dark shadows of his hood.

Kapitan Strelka gave the order, and the Starling City Bratva raided their own version of Troy as their unknown helper helpfully opened the proverbial doors and welcomed them in.

Smiles turned to a frown as his memories of the night before blossomed in his mind:

_Oliver Queen was a man of many talents. He was the ruthless Captain of the Starling City Bratva and master of the skillset that entailed, including influence up and down the coast. Running a successful Fortune 500 company, Queen Consolidated, required a different approach of course. Less breaking limbs and ordering hits and more ruthlessness in the boardroom and ordering creation of new projects. Billionare playboy in the past, he was now known as cold in relationships as he was known to be hot in bed. Being a complete heartbreaker was a different skillset, but the women he spent nights with knew from the start it was a one time thing. And if they didn't, that was their problem, not his._

_One set of skills that he was sorely lacking in, however, was technology. He knew enough, however, that when he opened up his encrypted email account and a flashing window popped up with a countdown timer and a message that sounded too good to be true, that it must be some sort of virus. Dammit, he hadn't even downloaded anything or clicked a link._

_Frustrated, he ran a calloused hand through his close cropped hair and growled. Pulling out his dedicated business phone, he called the best technical expert the Bratva had on retainer. He picked up on the first ring. “Yes sir?”_

“ _Существует проблема с моим компьютером . Вирус какой-то.” (There is a problem with my computer. A virus of some sort.)_

_The young man on the other side of the phone gasped, and Oliver could imagine his mouth hanging open in shock.“Какие? Как? Он не может получили через мои брандмауэры !”(What? How? It can't have gotten through my firewalls!)_

_Growling out his response with enough ice to chill the other man to the bone, he bit out “Вот почему я плачу вам , не так ли ? Иди сюда. Теперь. И делать свою работу !” (That's why I pay you, isn't it? Get here. Now. And do your job!)_

_The tech audibly gulped and stuttered out a “ Да сэр. Я буду там через двадцать минут.” (Yes sir. I'll be there in twenty minutes)_

“ _Сделать это десять .” (Make it ten.), Oliver snarled, and hit the off button with more force than the poor touchscreen deserved._

_Pouring himself a vodka, he stared balefully at the blinking timer._

_Exactly eight minutes and 57 seconds later, he heard the distant front door slam open and his IT tech's feet flying up the stairs and skid to a stop in front of his study door. He knocked, and Oliver smiled. The boy remembered his manners._

“ _Enter.” The Captain took another swallow of vodka._

_The words barely finished when the door flew open, coming to a violent halt, and the young man behind it rushed in, pausing long enough to stop the door from crashing into the wall. Panting heavily, he bent over, hands on his knees._

“ _Hello sir....I broke...about...a dozen speed laws....but I'm here. Please … tell me...I made it in ten?”_

“ _Nine minutes and twenty-three seconds. Well done Cisco. Now. Fix the computer. I have business to finish this evening.”_

_Cisco nodded and trotted over to the setup Oliver kept in his office. Brushing pieces of his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes, he began typing. Furrowing his brow, the speed of his typing increased and he began muttering to himself under his breath. Oliver only understood a few words, such as 'impossible', 'obvious back trace', and 'this cannot be real....' interspersed with occasional calls which he sent directly to voice mail, and the ding of texts which he sporadically glanced at, wrinkling his nose in consternation as he read._

_After close to ten more minutes of typing and mumbling, Oliver lost patience. The young man was one of the best with computers, but his specialties lay more in the engineering fields. Neither of his focuses lead him to pay very much attention to his environment or the people around him._

“ _CISCO. Report.”_

_Jumping in his chair, the young man spun around, waving his hands enthusiastically as he spoke. “This is pretty amazing work! Yes, it's a virus, it's infiltrated our systems, and it has a steady countdown timer. Thing is, once the timer runs out, it'll automatically delete itself.”_

_Furrowing his brows, Oliver tilted his head, trying to follow. “It'll delete our systems?”_

“ _No, just itself!” Cisco brandishes his phone. “And yours is not the only computer this timer has popped up on. Our ten heaviest use accounts were cracked. Including the financials. And NOTHING was taken or copied or altered.”_

“ _Then what the hell was the point of this?” The Bratva leader ground his teeth. “Just delete it now and be rid of it.”_

_Cisco fidgeted. “Umm... I can't. It's not a single file. It's bits and pieces of files spread across our network with hundreds of thousands of backup copies of each bit. It's going to stay on your screen here until the timer runs out.” He beckons Oliver closer, pointing to the screen. “And this right here I think is the point.”_

_He tapped his finger on the icon next to the blinking red counter. It was a little wooden horse with the words “Welcome to Troy” written across the top. The younger man hovered the mouse over the button and the mouse-over tag that popped up was “Fuck the Triad”._

_Something struck Oliver deep in his chest. Something was important here. Something vital, but he didn't know what. “Click it.”_

_Cisco remained focused on the screen, oblivious to the command in his bosses voice. “Uhh... sir? If there's a harmful command on here, I should really disconnect it from-”_

_With a swift jerk and a rather unmanly 'yeep', Cisco was still sitting in the office chair, but now was staring into the eyes of an angry Oliver Queen barely a foot from his own face._

“ _Click. It. Now.” The taller man growled, his voice lowering with each bitten off word._

_Eyes wide, the young techy nodded and fumbled blindly behind him until he could turn and hit the enter key._

_Together, they read the message within, along with the bundled information._

_**To the Noble Leaders of the Bratva, I hope you find this useful.** _

_**I am a hacker, a specialist taken against my will and coerced to work for the triad. They wanted me to hack your systems and steal information or they would send me with their next shipment of kidnapped human wares to China or kill me.** _

_**Obviously, I hacked your system, which the Triad does not know. Their shipment leaves from the north end of the docks after nightfall, probably to the Triad's primary port in Shenzhen. People aren't the only commodity being shipped.** _

_**I know a tip is only worth so much when calculating risks on such short notice. That's where the timer comes in. I left a viral bomb on the Triad's systems. It's set to activate when the timer hits zero. It will literally be a system meltdown on all Triad systems related to the local docks, shipments, cargo warehouses, and navigation systems. Anything run by a computer, including lights, engines, locks, sensors, EVERYTHING networked will commit suicide.** _

_**They don't know its coming. I might be dead before the timer ends, but I understand that the local Brotherhood of the Bratva has never condoned the traffick of human flesh. My only request is this: Get those people out, take advantage of this opportunity to make those bastards pay.** _

 

Oliver huffed slightly, shaking his head slightly and brought his focus back to the present. Watching the captives slowly make their way off the ship and into the warehouse, he kept an eye out for the man who let them here, for word that he had survived or made himself known to any of the Bratva escorting them out. They were bedraggled, of course, and the sight of scared children being escorted out by women just made his blood boil. It was the only heat the cold man allowed in himself.

He had just turned to ask Diggle for a report on those searching the ship for survivors, Triad, Bratva, or otherwise, when it hit him.

Tickling his nostrils, he didn't know quite at first what it was. He tilted his head, practically sneezing. He inhaled deeply, stepping to the edge of the crate where he was overseeing the goings-on.

Diggle, his loyal second and friend, stepped close and spoke through his mask. “Сэр , это все в порядке? О Господи! Дерьмо. Oliv- Сэр , ваши глаза . Они блестящие желтые, человек .” (Sir, is everything alright? Oh lord! Shit. Oliv- Sir, your eyes. They're shining green, man.)

Oh. THAT was what he smelled. His. His perfect Omega was here. It was impossible. There wasn't a perfect match for him. He used women. He had no use for an Omega! An Omega would be nothing but a goddamn burden right now. His hands clenched into fists so tight the leather creaked and his shoulders pulled back.

“Есть Ricdzar собрать тех, кого мы спасли . Дайте им выбор и предупреждения стандартов . Я должен быть в состоянии нюхать ее отсюда .” (Have Ricdzar gather those we rescued. Give them the standards choice and warnings. I should be able to sniff her out from here.)

The hooded man crossed his arms and focused, allowing his senses to reach out, searching for that elusive smell again. There! So faint! Damn. He couldn't pinpoint it. A surprising feeling of possessiveness bubbled up hotly in his chest, practically burning him from the inside. Growling, it made him more determined. He would find her. He would find what was HIS. He supposed he didn't need some useless Omega, and she may be a burden, but goddamnit, she was HIS and he WANTED her. Oliver Queen always got what he set his sights on. And now they were after her.

Narrowing his eyes, Oliver decided to do this hunt the same way you hunt any elusive creature. You make an opening gambit, then you wait for it to make a mistake.

Pulling his hood lower over his face to keep it hidden, he removed he scarf, freeing the areas under his ears and the side of his neck where his unique pheromones, his Alpha scent, was produced. He removed his gloves, unblocking the ones at the base of his wrists as well.

Stepping to the corner of the ten foot crate, he took up position and began to forcefully produce his scent, sending wave after wave out over the crowd of ex-captives below.

Now he just had to watch and wait

 


	6. Meet and Greet: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Oliver and Omega Felicity meet. Sort of. Sparks fly. As does panic and flailing Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! More chapters being spat out of my brain! Things might start to slow down soon as I'm starting school in a few weeks, but as long as my muse is focused, I'm going to ride that bitches coat tails. 
> 
> The usual. Violence, injury, anxiety attacks. A little Diggle, too.
> 
> unbeta'd Prompts welcome! Encouraged even, it really helps me with ideas. :-D

Waiting was always the worst part of anything, in Felicity’s opinion. Especially when they had to wait through the sounds of a war, gunfire and screams in languages she didn't understand, even an explosion or two, going on about the ship and creepy flickering and sparking lights overhead. Felicity was never playing another horror video game again.

Forty minutes passed before the sounds died down. Another ten passed before the sounds of conversation in Russian and heavily booted footsteps drifted through the cargo bay. Creaks and clangs followed as various containers were opened and examined. Whimpers came as the Omega strained to hear what was going on. Children’s whimpers? There were kids on here!?

Her thoughts were interrupted as booted feet clomped towards their container. Beta, Felicity’s nose told her. The massive clanking of the deadbolt being slid back drew her attention and she was suddenly staring at Nyssa’s ass. The woman had stood quickly and stepped in front of her, blocking her from view. At first, this annoyed her, but then a small warm feeling dipped inside her chest as she realized it was a protective action.

A male voice with a heavy Russian accent spoke loudly and slowly. “You come with us. You come with us now, we take you out. The children that way, they trust you more than they will trust us. Please, not too much time.”

The warning about having a limited span of time got the inhabitants of the shipping container moving rather quickly, some glancing at Felicity as they passed and giving quick nods of thanks. Once the container was about half empty, Nyssa helped the injured woman up and pulled her hood up over her head.

Smiling at the blonde’s confused expression, she stated, “You stick out. The other women will be looking at you oddly if they spot you because of your story here. It will make the Bratva men curious. I suspect you want to pass as low key as possible and get out of here somewhat undetected.”

A wave of gratitude to the strange woman flowed through her and kindled that dying spark in her chest. The spark labeled ‘hope’. Hope that maybe, just maybe, everyone in this world didn't suck.

Using the brunette’s help to walk as subtly as possible, the pair stayed in the middle of the crowd of freed prisoners moving slowly off the ship and into the dock’s attached cargo warehouse. No one commented on the bloodstains or bullet holes. No one blinked at the men covered head to toe in black uniforms and face masks carrying bodies of dead Triad members and throwing them haphazardly in the backs of three large trucks.

Felicity pulled the sleeve of the hoody over the lower half of her face, covering her nose and mouth, attempting to keep the horrifying odors of blood and death from overwhelming her. Having been on the Suppressants since she presented as an Omega early, she had no clue how to handle the sensory overload. Blood and other bodily fluids, the rust and diesel, and the mist of gunpowder all mixed to form a stench of death so powerful that Felicity was gagging frequently and suffering intense nausea. Luckily, once they got off the ship proper, the sea breeze cleared her nostrils of the majority of it.

The crowd, however, remained eerily quiet, though subtle whispering could occasionally be heard. No one said a word at the four men standing atop some ten foot shipping crates overseeing the operation, though.

The first was utterly massive, arms like tree trunks crossed over his chest, standing in a relaxed at-ease position hinting at military background. He wore a mask, almost like a decorative welders mask with roman helmet-esque designs.

The second was an older man, mustache and beard neatly trimmed, relatively short, but with an air of command. Felicity recognized him from somewhere, but couldn’t place what wanted poster it was from.

The third man was younger, about the same height as the older man, and had a lot more anger reflected in his frame and stance. A hood covered most of his face, and a scarf of dark red covered his nose and mouth.

The last man was the most striking. Tall, he filled out his uniform with solid leonine muscle and had the bearing of a predator. Also hooded, his nose and mouth were concealed with a dark green scarf. His arms were held at his sides, hands curled into fists as he oversaw the workings; likely Shouting instructions and probably expletives in Russian.

Felicity knew who that was. The Kapitan of Starling. The one called Стрелка (Strelka). He seemed to mostly ignore the captives, speaking to the man in the full face mask, who in turn waved one of the men on the floor over to them, then sent the man towards the Triad's former captives.

It was then that the Omega sensed something strange. Every man here had his face covered but one, but every single man here was a Beta. Not even just a Beta, but a neutral Beta, one without a distinctive smell, like a child before they hit puberty. They were all using scent masking. Clever. Very clever. None of the Alphas or Omegas among the captives would be able to recognize any of the Bratva men by scent.

The exotic woman escorting her interrupted her musings, “The man there is speaking to the others. He is outlining options for us. You stay here and rest, I’m going to hear first hand”. Nyssa leaned Felicity against a tall crate where she could see most of the large open space and the exits, for which the young woman was very grateful – she had begun to sweat with the exertion of walking with her injuries, and glided with extraordinary grace through the crowd towards the front.

Straining to hear, the petite blonde kept her hood low as she concentrated on the Bratva man’s words. “What happened to you is not tolerated in Bratva city. You have options. You with no homes left, you are welcome to stay. We support you, find you homes and jobs. You work for Bratva. Those who have homes and family to go to, you will be taken home. But you say nothing to police or FBI or other government organizations about who released you. We WILL be watching until the authorities are finished with you.”

There were sighs of relief and low hopeful chattering, along with sounds of agreement and thanks. Felicity sighed, shoulder slumping as her tension decreased, happy to go home and put this all behind her. Home. Crap. The realization that her home had been compromised by the Triad popped into her brain. She’ll have to get the hell outta dodge. If she manages to get to her apartment soon, she would estimate maybe four hours until the Triad starts looking for her specifically. She can pack everything and scrub out any traces of herself in two. Maybe Nyssa would have someplace she could crash until she made a solid plan? The woman had an air of confidence, of safety, that Felicity wasn't too proud to admit she craved right about now. She began making a mental packing list, sorting in her tired mind where she can disappear to where the Triad won’t find her.

Felicity allowed herself to smile briefly. Maybe she'd be okay, she thought. She'd probably never trust another man as long as she lived, but she had her computers. She could get a cat or a dog, and love them unconditionally. Yeah. Maybe, just maybe, she thought, she'd be alright.

Until a powerful Alpha smell slammed into her like a psychical blow, nearly causing her to fall over.

Flooding over the crowd, the odor came on in waves, intoxicating and tickling. The little blonde sneezed. Oh. OH! Frack! That wasn't just any Alpha scent. That was hers. HERS. Her perfect Alpha! The one some people never even meet in the whole of their lives – their perfect match. He was cinnamon and leather and a winter breeze through a pine forest with something that was just uniquely HIM. All Alpha's had pleasant smells to Omegas. But they were just that. Pleasant. This was like inhaling your favorite scent combined with sex and being drugged by it.

It was so strong... so amazing... her eyes squeezed shut as the intoxicating pheromone-laden scent rolled over her and soaked into every pore.

She took a step towards it. Pain shot down her leg, snapping her back to reality and causing her eyes to widen in shock.

No. NO. Not now! Not HERE! This can't be happening. Please god, no...The Suppressants must have faded enough to allow some of her Omega scent pheromones to return. He must have caught her scent. She jerked upright, eyes wide, poised to flee, gaze darting about so quickly than her hood fell back on her shoulders.

Several of the Omega females raised their heads, sniffing as well. This wasn't just an Alpha wandering by, this was an Alpha flooding the area with his scent. That was odd. Normally that was reserved for warning other Alphas off your mate or to get a reaction out of them. Oh. Shit. To get a reaction out of HER. To sort her out of the crowd. And she fell for it. Frack. Fear, which had previously been receding , came roaring back to her in full force.

Thats when she felt eyes on her. Her own gaze was drawn up to the crate and the four men standing atop it. One of those men, the tall form of the Captain, was staring directly at her, and his eyes were a glowing green, indicating he caught scent of his intended Omega.

Panic began bubbling up, tying her stomach in knots as she began to back up, trying to limp towards the open door. Frack. Frack! FRACK FRACK FRACK! NO! Not now! She was so close to being free! Damn men! Damn it all!

A deep male baritone bellowed out from the top of that crate. “СТОП!” (STOP!)

Every Russian speaker stopped what they were doing at stared at their Captain in surprise and curiosity.

The man in the hood tilted his head, staring at Felicity. “You. Blonde. You're mine. Come.”

Oh no you fucking didn't. Did he just call me like a fucking dog?

Stopping in her tracks, fear and rage growing inside, hands clenching into fists, she turned her head to look directly at the most powerful leader of the Bratva in the entire region with a glare that could only be described as venemous. And broke out her loud voice.

“I AM NOT A FUCKING PET! I am NOT yours! I'm going HOME! I am NOT Property! Not yours, not ANYONE'S!”

Finishing pulling his gloves back on, he pointed directly at Felicity. “Она моя. Она приходит с нами . Приведи ее ко мне .” (She's mine. She comes with us. Bring her to me.)

Feeling the surprised gaze of every Bratva member in the warehouse level at her, Felicity blinked once. Twice. Then, for the second time in her life, fucking ran for it.

Felicity Megan Smoak had been through a lot in her life, especially in the last week or so. But it was this event, this instance in the theme of life kicking her while she was down that finally did her in. Surviving abandonment and loss early in life, and betrayal after betrayal at the hands of men, and just recently the deaths of the only family she had left, injuries and pain and torture for a week, pushing herself to the limits again and again just to stay alive, the imminent horror of a life of forced prostitution, and now.... Now her own _body_ betrayed her. And with a murderer? A _Bratva_ Captain?! It was like God was playing some sick cosmic joke.

She couldn't deal with it. Smoak women were smart. Smoak women were strong. But even Smoak women could only deal with so much.

Fear overwhelmed the pain in her leg and hips as she dodged through the crowd, trying to avoid the members of the Bratva. When the Captain leapt down with panther like predatory grace and started stalking towards her, however, it triggered something deep and primal inside her. Terror, a deep overwhelming panic known to prey as it is being hunted. Her mind gave in and broke, allowing her only blind panic as she fled.

She couldn't feel the pain in her arms and legs with the adrenaline flooding her system. She couldn't hear Nyssa shouting her name. She couldn't feel the tears streaming down her battered cheeks. She couldn't hear herself repeating “No. Not here. No. No. Not now. Not possible” over and over in a rhythmic chant approaching hysteria. The only thing she could see was the bright sun streaming through the door, a rectangular patch of light, of freedom, of safety. Everything would be okay if she could just get there. Everything would be okay in the light...

There was a light fluttering on her right side as she felt someone snatch at her and she threw her body left as she ran. She collided with something hard, someone very solid, and felt a hand clamp around her wrist, stopping her short and jerking her backwards and up, twisting her practically off her feet. Suspended by the left wrist. Her injured wrist.

She screamed in agony as everything went white. And screamed. And screamed.

 

 

Diggle had been with Oliver Queen for years, and had seen him at his worst and at peak condition. But he'd swear til his dying day that he'd never seen an Alpha move as fast as he had that day, nor display the angry strength he did when he tackled the man holding Felicity aloft, driving him ten feet back before rolling up and throwing the man another thirty feet into the warehouse wall.

The Bratva Captain had then stalked over to the fallen man who had hurt HIS Omega, a member of the Triad who'd hidden inside some of the fish crates to mask his scent, and made him scream.

John Diggle, on the other hand, focused on the Omega in question, moaning and writhing on the floor where she'd been dropped, clutching her arm to her chest, eyes open wide in terror and glowing the same telltale green as his Captain, trying to push away from him with one leg.

Tilting his head, he studied the young woman carefully. Barely out of her teens, the blonde's face was heavily bruised on one side, but the bruising was far too aged to have happened right then. With the way she was cradling her arm and the fact that she didn't seem to be able to work one of her legs right, he came to a fairly obvious conclusion. She had been beaten, hurt by the Triad, and her injuries were hidden beneath the baggy sweatpants and oversized hoodie.

He didn't need his medical training from the military to tell she was in the middle of a breakdown.

Kneeling, he approached slowly, talking softly as he listened to her panicked litany of quiet 'No no no no's, 'This can't be happening', 'I'm not a pet', 'not now, please god, not this', and, perhaps most heartbreaking, 'not another cage'. Now, John was a hard man. He'd killed, yes, and tortured for the Brotherhood, but never women or children. Under Oliver, the local Bratva didn't touch women and children. It was beneath them. But this woman, wanting only to be free, hit him right in his chest.

Followed by the woman's foot clipping his chin as he got too close and she flailed. John snorted in amusement. Dodging her kicks and clawing, he sat behind her and slid his arms under hers, wrapping one arm up and grabbing her shoulder, trapping her injured wrist to her own chest. The other wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards until she was flush with his chest. He narrowly avoided getting headbutted and began talking softly in her ear as she struggled.

“Hey, hey, it's okay. I got you. You're okay. You're gonna be okay. I'm John. You're safe. I'm gonna keep you safe. Noone is going to hurt you anymore. You're gonna be okay.” Her breathing remained far too rapid for his liking, and her pupils were still dilated and darting everywhere, but she was leaning heavily on him and had stopped flailing. She was still muttering her almost soundless litany of 'no', though, so he hadn't yet gotten through her hysteria.

He turned his head to one of his men, who, wisely, was standing a good fifteen feet away and keeping everyone else back as well. “Перейти к набору. Дайте мне один из шприцов меченых A7 . Быть быстрым с ним.” (Go to the kit. Get me one of the syringes labeled A7. Be quick with it.) Obeying, the man jogged off outside to one of the trucks, all of which carried well stocked medical kits.

A sharp sob followed by renewed struggling drew his attention away from the retreating figure and down to the young blonde Omega. Her eyes were locked with the glowing green of the Captain's as he stalked towards her, his scent continuing to roll off him, but now tinged strongly with anger and aggression. Blood and filth covering his formerly clean uniform probably didn't help either. The closer he got, the harder she struggled.

“Captain. Stop. Man, you're scaring the shit out of her.”

“She's MINE!”

“Sure, I'm not contesting that. You just need to back off and let me work. Sir.”

Oliver growled. Loudly. But didn't come closer. The petite woman's struggles lessened, though the tiny sobs still snuck in once in a bit. That all changed again when the man carrying the syringe came back into view trotting towards them.

Full blown hysteria erupted from her once she realized that was for her. She scratched and clawed, trying to kick with one leg, twisting and writhing in his grip. She was damned slippery for a little thing. Oliver took a step forward and Digg shook his head at him as an exotic brunette woman appeared next to the Bratva Captain. “Sir, she's a friend. I'll give her the injection. She'll take it better from me than from a strange man.”

The woman didn't even flinch when his Captain turned his rage filled gaze to her. After staring for a good thirty seconds, he growled out, “Do it. Give her the sedative”.

The brunette took the syringe and hid it in her sleeve. Approaching slowly, she emulated Digg's soft voice and constant assurances of safety. Ceasing her struggles, the blonde just let tears run down her face and stared, unable to form coherent thought. The brunette was good, Digg thought. Reaching out a hand to cup her uninjured cheek and distract the trembling woman, she flicked her wrist and slid the needle into the meaty part of the girl's thigh. Continuing to speak quietly to the blonde, who he now knew was called Felicity due to the brunette's assurances, the exotic woman brushed a few strands of blonde hair back behind her ear.

John could feel his Captain's Omega slowly slump as the sedative took affect. Before the shaking woman went under completely, she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it. Brilliant blue eyes locked with the taller woman's liquid brown. “Please don't go...” The brunette's eyes widened slightly, and she glanced at the floor briefly before smiling softly at the girl before giving a quick nod.

Knowing his friend's patience had run out, John nodded to the angry Bratva Captain in invitation. Oliver growled, pacing in the background until Felicity's eyes closed. Stalking forward, he pushed past the other woman and gently picked up his Omega, cradling her gently, possessively, and rather confusedly.

Diggle and the woman stood, sizing each other up before she stepped back enough to look both Oliver and himself in the face.

“I am Nyssa Raatko. I am going with her.”

Oh yeah. John shook his head and mused to himself as Oliver grunted and turned walking away. Nyssa followed and the feared Captain didn't stop her. Things at home are about to get reeeeeally interesting.

 


	7. Does this Smell Funny To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's a self-centered dick, Felicity is stubbornly independent, Nyssa is silent wordsmith, Diggle is amused.
> 
> or
> 
> How to butt heads without ever actually having to speak to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- A few notes first!
> 
> 1) I freakin love the prompts guys. Now that I'm incorporating them, I'll be dedicating each chapter to the folks who gave me the prompts if I use any in that chapter. Keep em' coming. They help LOADS. Also, a few of you have posted constructive criticism in the comments. That's ALWAYS appreciated.
> 
> 2) Who's your favorite DC villain (Not limited to Arrow) for Bratva shenanigans? I have a few in mind for the main arc, or an OC, but I'd like to hear your ideas as well.
> 
> 3) I've had a few folks ask where my other stories are. Nowhere. I don't have any others. This is my third fanfiction ever, and my second Olicity fic. The Incredibly Awkward Awakening was my first Olicity fic. I discovered recently that I really like writing, especially smut, and that I'm fairly good at it. I've never actually written proper stories before these fan fics either. Sooooo.... yeah. What you see is what you got. Though my outline for my next Olicity A/B/O tale is 20 pages long already, so there'll be another one in the works eventually.
> 
> 4) POSTING SCHEDULE: I don't have one. You get the chapters when they pop out of my brain. This is especially important to remember because I will be starting school at the end of the month, and my brain meats may have to be dedicated to that, especially if they have me take screenwriting first semester instead of second. Wheeeee! This means I AM SPOILING YOU WITH FREQUENT UPDATES. Starting in September, Updates are likely going to be very far apart, so I'm warning you now.
> 
> 5) Dude. Did you know you can self publish print on demand/kindle booklets of smut on Amazon's create space thing? I'm tempted to write some for publishing, but I'm lazy and am having way too much fun playing with other people's toys. You know. Like Olicity.
> 
> 6) As usual. Unbeta'd! This mess is my own! If anyone happens to be interested in beta’ing, please let me know.
> 
> 7) I'm on twitter @GodsWritingFool and I think I'm on Tumblr by the same name. I'd have to check. I don't use Tumblr much as I just got an account, so I'll see how much I like it. And if I gave y'all the right name....
> 
> 8) Also, looking up Russian via google translate got inefficient for writing. So now anything bolded and italicized is spoken Russian.
> 
> On to the story!

Oliver looked down at the limp woman in Digs arms, hands twitching, itching to take her from his friend and Second. Once her eyes had closed and her breathing evened out, he practically pounced on Diggle, scooping the tiny blonde close to his chest. It settled something in him, and the feeling of calm was foreign, confusing. Rage abating, he marveled down at the young woman in his arms.

Of all the places in the world to find his Matched Omega, she ends up on a Triad cargo ship caught up in human trafficking. He wasn’t quite sure he’d call it luck, especially for her, but it certainly seemed like fate. And she had such fire! It was confusing and arousing at the same time. Most Omegas bent fairly easily to an Alpha, even those who weren't a Match. He had interacted with many Omegas, both male and female, and he had always found them somewhat more pliant than the average Beta. Not weak though. Anyone who made that mistaken assumption was an idiot. Roy Harper, his personal protégé and Lead Guard, was an Omega, and he was as strong and as angry as they came. His 'pliancy' took the form of extreme loyalty. But her? He couldn’t for the life of him figure out any way she seemed pliant. At all.

Although he hadn’t even yet had a conversation with her, he was sure he’d figure it out in just a short while. Women were hardly complicated. Money, sex, and power; these were the things they wanted. Once she figured out who he was, she’d fall in line like the rest.

Tilting his head, the Bratva Captain inhaled slowly as he left Roy in charge of his men to finish with the raid’s cleanup; her scent was still quite faint, she must have been on suppressants. That would end, of course. No Omega of his would block her scent or her cycle like that. The blonde, Felicity (he liked the way her name rolled off his tongue), had scented him, her perfect Match, and she ran! She _denied_ him! Hell, she even screamed at him in a voice so commanding and pissed off that it had even given _him_ pause. Oliver could not let that stand in front of his men, of course. He hadn't even really wanted an Omega, had been dubious of finding his Match, but as soon as she challenged him? Oh, it was on. It burned him so that what rightfully was his had essentially told him to fuck right off. No, he would show her. He would truly enjoy breaking her, bending her to his will. Perhaps just bending her over; she made his blood boil in his veins, and not just in anger, but a surprising amount of lust.

Primal dominant feelings, powerful and consuming, had manifested the minute she opened her mouth in that loud sassy growl. And the controlling caveman aspect of his inner Alpha wanted her to submit to him.

Badly.

He was Oliver Jonas Queen, Kapitan Strelka of the Bratva Brotherhood, CEO of Queen incorporated, one of the most powerful men in this half of the country! Surely he would have his Omega subservient in no time.

But neither Bratva Captain nor Alpha nor CEO could prepare him for the tiny hurricane in the form of Felicity Smoak. Oliver really had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

 

 

Waking in stages, the first thing Felicity became cognizant of was a feeling of glorious warmth, safety, and darkness. Pain was simply not present here, and she floated a while in bliss. The second thing she became aware of was pressure against her back, soft cotton sheets soothing her skin as she lay facing up. Layers of the clean silky cotton covered her as well, and the weight of a heavy comforter pressed pleasantly on top of her. Everything smelled and felt so wonderful, she wanted to stay suspended here, safe and blissfully unaware of anything outside of her own body.

Eventually, wakefulness pulled her from the in-between state and she groggily opened her eyes. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear her blurry vision, she realized she was once again without her glasses. It was night obviously, the room would have been quite dark had not the curtains been drawn open and the full moon flooding the room with a soft silver glow.

Taking stock of her body, Felicity noticed her mind was sluggish to respond, and combined with the continuing warm pleasant numbness in her limbs, she suspected she was on some rather fantastic drugs. Flexing her limbs slowly, the blonde became aware of several things at once. One – there was an IV in her arm. Two – her injured wrist was wrapped in an actual cast from knuckles to mid-forearm. And three – her head was throbbing mildly and she was incredibly thirsty.

Wobbling enough that it took her three tries to sit upright, there were odd pulling sensations as she moved. Turns out she had patches of gauze over the worst of her scrapes and cuts held in place by medical tape, which was what was pulling on her skin. An odd, slightly acrid odor faintly tickled her nostrils as she peered at the gauze. Antiseptic cream. It had been spread over all of her surface wounds. Pulling the covers up carefully, the Omega studied her bad leg. Remarkably, she could flex her knee without pain or too much difficulty, as the swelling had gone down quite a bit. Her bullet graze smelled powerfully of rubbing alcohol, hydrogen peroxide (boy was she glad she’d been out for that), and antibiotic ointment. Wrapped a good eight inches up her calf, an ace bandage covered the gauze and tape she could feel tugging gently at her flesh underneath.

Nothing hurt at all, sans the mild throb in her skull. Damn those were good drugs.

So good, in fact, that it took her a drowsy minute to realize she was wearing only clean underwear and a man’s oversized button up shirt. Nothing else. It took Felicity another full minute until her sluggish mind caught on to the fact that meant someone has stripped her naked, cleaned her and her injuries, rubbed ointment on almost every inch of her body, then wrapped her up in gauze and dressed her in someone else’s clothes. Wait, that scent… this was her Mate’s shirt. This was her Mate’s bed. His huge, King sized, four poster bed. A mob bosses bed.

She was now officially creeped out.

Twisting carefully, she saw a glint of moonlight reflect off glass on the dark oaken nightstand next to the bed. Oh thank god. Grabbing the object, she rejoiced that it was, indeed, her glasses. Wisps of her long blonde hair fell over her eyes, and tumbled over her shoulders as she slowly moved. Not seeing a hairtie on the moonlit nightstand, the young woman tucked the long strands behind her ear, then froze. Her hair was clean and tangle free? Now THAT was creepier than waking up with gauze and cream over most of her body wearing a mobster’s dress shirt and undies.

She doubted the underwear were his though. Cross-dressing wasn’t something she cared about – she wasn’t one to judge. They just weren’t his size.

Choosing not to think about who’s underwear she actually _was_ wearing and peeling the tape holding the IV line in place off her hand, Felicity looked away, squeezing her eyes shut, and slid the needle out. Wincing, she grabbed some tissues from the box on the nightstand and pressed it to the puncture, slowly moving her legs over the side of the bed.

Adjusting her glasses and peering through the broken lenses, the young woman studied the room she had been left in. It was large, obviously a master bedroom, containing multiple bookshelves, a large ornate desk, a couch and chairs, and a massive fireplace gracing one wall. Several doors were placed around as well, one of which had faint light seeping through beneath it. One was a set of double doors, which she suspected was a walk in closet. The last door, by her estimation, should be a bathroom. Bathrooms were especially good because of faucets. The petite Omega really was quite thirsty.

Carefully slipping to the ground, as the top of the mattress was just a bit higher than her waist, she tested her legs. Wobbly, and it took her a moment to gain her balance, but there was no pain. Yee-ha drugs! Taking a few cautious steps along the bed before striking out across the room, her first stop was the main door, kneeling and peeking beneath it. Hardwood for several inches out, it seemed to be overlaid with some sort of rug. Beyond that, she could see no further. Felicity did see, however, exactly what she wanted to see. Or rather, the absence of something she didn’t. No feet. No shifting shadows indicating the presence of guards. Even no scent beyond the lingering one of her Mate that permeated the room.

Climbing back to her feet, she took a moment to steady herself and tried the handle. It didn’t budge. Locked. Frack. Sighing, she took a step back and eyed the old fashioned key lock. Bah. She’d been picking those styles since her days in Vegas. She just needed something to do it with. Being able to see well enough with the moonlight shining brilliantly through the big bay window, the curious Omega examined the room quickly and quietly, always aware that someone may come for her at any time.

Laying on the couch was a small selection of women’s clothing; pink and grey basketball shorts, two pairs of black socks, blue jeans, and a black pencil skirt. All were too small for her, but she could squeeze into the shorts while cursing her curvy ass. She placed the socks on the bed as they might prove to be useful in the future.

Checking all the other doors, the closet was locked, as was the bathroom. Huh. That last one might be a problem soon. Returning to her examination of the main room, she checked the nightstand; it contained several pens, which she took and stuck in the pocket of her shirt, as well as a digital clock. One never knew when they needed computer parts, so that was added to the socks on the bed. No condoms in the nightstand though. Maybe being an aggressive controlling overbearing prick of a Mob Boss left little time for fornication, as with the sheer chill he gave off he sure as hell wouldn’t have ‘lovers’.

Grabbing the IV stand and pickline, she wheeled it over to the desk. The desk top was bare, but the drawers were locked. Unscrewing one of the click-pens, she picked it apart until she had the slightly flexible center. Kneeling again, she used the pen parts and the IV pickline to make quick work of picking the desk drawers locks.

Jackpot.

Scrounging through the open drawers, she placed the items that might be useful to her on the empty desktop. A folding knife, bank cards with a variety of different Russian names, a small roll of twenties, and a beautiful, beautiful burner phone all were stacked neatly next to each other. Huh. It was rather expensive for a burner, even if it was a little old. Had Bluetooth and all sorts of unnecessary fanciness. The GPS was a snap to disable though.

Sighing, she glanced back at the open drawer and the dreaded object laying like a grey snake nestled in the bottom: a handgun. Staring at it for far longer than she should, Felicity remembered the *pff* as bullets found Byron and left a crimson stain oozing through her couch. She remembered the hole above Cooper’s ear and his dead eyes staring into the void. Shuddering in revulsion, she left the gun where it lay.

Picking the lock on the bathroom door next, she drank until she felt like she was going to float away. It was a glorious sensation, and the pounding in her head had greatly reduced. Hydration- it sure was important. She scrounged through the drawers, again looking for anything that might be useful. Grabbing a bottle of Asprin and a sealable container that she filled with water, the blonde turned to leave when she noticed the scent masking spray. Grabbing it, the label read that it was designed for male Alphas body chemistry. She huffed out a breath. It wouldn’t work nearly so well on her own body chemistry, being the exact opposite of a male Alpha. However, it would still reduce her distinctive odor further, and she wasn’t one to give up an advantage.

Relieving herself and washing and spraying it liberally on, she turned to leave and noticed a hooded pullover sweatshirt hanging from the back of the bathroom door. Score.

Pulling it on, she stuffed her purloined items into her pockets and sweatshirt pouch, making sure the burner was on silent before exiting the restroom and peering out the windows. She leaned away from the window as a bout of dizziness struck her. Felicity hated heights, and she was at least two floors up. Squeezing her eyes shut, she breathed slowly, getting her heartbeat under control as the dizziness passed.

When she opened her eyes, she started slightly, seeing a pair of men walking below, looking around vigilantly with their hands resting on their guns. Eyes narrowing, the tech girl pulled out the burner phone and watched the clock, waiting. Eight minutes later, a second set went past, equally vigilant. Waiting to ensure the pattern is correct, another set paced past after another eight minutes.

Once they rounded the corner out of her line of sight, she carefully opened a window and leaned out, fighting back queasiness as she looked around for a method to descend. God, why can’t this be like the movies with a conveniently placed trellis? Looking down again, she shuddered. Yeah, no. Trellis wouldn’t have been an option even if there _was_ one there. Closing the window, she stepped back, tucked her scavenged tools away, and went to the main door again. Looking and listening, the blonde carefully picked the lock and peeked out the open door. The hallway was empty, devoid of living beings, devoid of recent scents, though if other residents of the house were using masking products, her nose wouldn’t be as reliable. It also held minimal lighting, only a single lamp lit in it’s center.

Creeping along the dim halls silently on bare feet, she found a set of servants stairs leading down and followed them cautiously. Where the hell was she? What kind of a place had so many rooms? That was big enough to require stairways dedicated for servant use?

Grumbling at her inner musings, she arrived at the main floor and paused; listening, smelling, looking for any sign of movement.

Poking her head out, she adjusted her glasses and tucked her long blonde locks back behind her ears. There! She saw moonlight filtering in from the outside through the glass panes of a side exit. Excited, Felicity barely managed to keep herself from darting down the hall. Instead, she took a deep breath and crept on the balls of her feet closer to her goal.

Halfway down the hall, a narrow shaft of light spilled from a partially open door. Voices spilled out along with it. Angry voices. Male voices. Speaking primarily in Russian, with occasional sentences in English, the Omega neither knew nor cared what they were saying, only that they didn’t stop her. Slipping past the door as quickly as she could without attracting attention, she scurried towards the back exit.

Pausing before opening the door, she examined the alarm tucked against the wall. Wow. These guys needed to upgrade. Pulling out the burner, she activated the Bluetooth and connected to the alarm system. Setting the backdoor here to disarm now, then re-arm itself 30 seconds after the door shut, she smiled. That may confuse them a little, but she daren’t take time to do more.

Watching carefully, she saw the next patrol come and go, and quietly darted out the door, holding it tightly so the breeze hitting her full on wouldn’t slam it, and stuck to the shadows of the trees as she ran across the lawns.

Very distantly, her heightened hearing picked up the occasional rumble of an engine, and she turned her bare feet towards that sound.

 

 

Oliver stood next to the softly glowing embers in the flagstone fireplace, eyes narrowed and glaring as if the burning wood had done him a personal wrong. Four other individuals sat and stood in various places about the comfortable study.

Nyssa Raatko, newcomer to the household, had liquid brown eyes so dark you felt like you could drown in them, and skin that spoke of Asiatic or Arabic descent. The woman's bearing had brought a degree of respect to the Bratva Captain; she held his eyes with no fear, but healthy respect, and her scent matched, except it always always had an undercurrent of anger writhing through her own unique smell of jasmine and desert. It made Oliver curious as to where that anger came from and to what it was directed, but her had other things to worry about right now.

Like the state of his Omega, Felicity.

She'd been out cold for a little over thirty hours now, and he was frustrated at her lack of wakefulness, despite John AND their dedicated Doctor, Caitlin Snow, assuring him that at least one day of sedation to allow her body to heal a little before thrusting her into the world she had suddenly found herself in was the wisest course of action. Nyssa had been the one to bathe her and tend to her needs, while Dr. Snow had tended to her medical care. John had held him back near the door to the bedroom, nearly letting his temper overtake his sense.

Before he'd thrown Diggle across the room and stalked over to his Omega, however, Nyssa had calmly walked over, stared him directly in the eyes, and asked “If this is the first time you see her naked, do you think she’ll ever forgive you?” Surprised into stillness, Oliver simply stared at her, anger with a slight tinge of confusion coloring his features. Nyssa had tilted her head and continued “Do you have any medical training outside of battlefield emergency care? Or would you simply be in the way while the doctor worked?”

Oliver blinked at her. Had anyone else spoken those words to him, they'd've been punished, and rightfully so. The way the words had come out though, the firm but gentle tone reminding him of what was best for his Omega, his Felicity, had gotten through his thick skull and haze of over protective anger. Huffing, he had agreed to stay pacing near the door to allow them space to work and a semblance of privacy, but had refused to leave the room.

That situation and its resolution had led them to where they were now, gathered in the study while he stared broodily into the dying flames. Shaking himself internally, Oliver looked to each of the four settled about the room before settling his gaze appraisingly on Nyssa.

“Ms. Raatko, we are here to address a few very important items before you continue to stay in residence here.”

The woman stays silent, tilting her head curiously.

Continuing, the muscular blonde narrows his gaze again. “Everyone in this house has sworn an Oath. An Oath of Loyalty to the Bratva and to serve it's interests and protect the brotherhood. This includes our household staff... and those who are to remain close to my family. If you are going to stay here, you will also be required to swear this Oath.”

Raising an eyebrow is the only indication that the woman has heard his words, as she makes no movement; it doesn't even look like she's breathing. Finally, the young woman looks to the floor, pensively. After a moment, she again meets Oliver's gaze, and hers is filled with steel.

“I will swear to her. I will swear to protect Felicity Smoak. If helping you helps to protect her, and I believe it does, then I will swear my dedication directly to her.”

Keeping his gaze stony, passive, he looks to the second man, seated in a large leather armchair with his fingers steepled. The man's bushy eyebrows are raised slightly, and he tilts his head thoughtfully as he strokes his mustache and states slowly, “It has been done rarely, but oaths to specific important members of the Bratva have been accepted in lieu of the Oath to the Brotherhood itself. As the woman in question is your Matched Omega, I think that while it may raise a few eyebrows, it will not be challenged. You have my blessing to make your life interesting, Oliver.”

Nodding, Oliver chooses not to try to unravel the meaning behind the man's word choice. “Thank you Pakhan Knyazev.”

Turning to the solemn young woman, he straightens up. “You will swear to her in front of the four of us once she is awake and cognizant of what that entails.” Not waiting for her to finish, he gestures to the other two men in the room. “You have already met John Diggle, my second and right hand man. This is Roy Harper, one of the primary house guards. They will be conducting a thorough background check on you after our current conversation is finished.”

Turning the conversation to a rather grilling interview about her time in captivity, Oliver pulls no punches, asking her personal or blunt questions. Nyssa answers candidly and completely, seeming to share the same aggressive detestation as the Alpha towards the Triad. Detailing the information she can recall about the holding facility she was originally taken to, Oliver can see the anger growing in her eyes. When she continued with her tale, describing the cargo ship and the cramped fear of the shipping containers, a growl escaped him at the thought of his Omega going through the same experience. Glancing at him briefly, meeting his eyes as if she knows exactly what he's thinking, she describes in as much detail as she can recall the stories of the other women in their container.

Impatiently, he waited for her to describe the little blonde's story. When she falls silent, obviously finished speaking, he growls out. “And what of my Omega's trauma?”

Frowning, the woman continues quietly. “Felicity was a last minute addition, mere hours before the ship was scheduled to leave. Her face and wrist were in bad condition, but the bruising looked old. Her leg was terrible, infected, hot to the touch, and it looked like she had been given no medical care whatsoever for it. I asked her about it, as they had not been violent with any of the others.” Nyssa's tone was flat as she continued, and the words made Oliver's chest clench in rage. “Damaged goods sell for less, I told her. She told me that she had run, and it had ended poorly.”

Oliver crossed his arms, attempting to bit down his rage. “Did any of the other women mention hearing about a guy, some computer specialist. I believe he's called a hacker, who had messed with the Triad's systems? It was his message and his virus that allowed us to crush the Triad's defenses.”

Beautiful almond eyes widening slightly in surprise, the brunette furrowed her brows as she was silent a moment, thinking. Finally, she stated slowly. “None of the women nor Triad members told me of any such man, nor did I overhear anything of such a man.”

Nodding, Oliver sighed. He had hoped Nyssa had any kind of word on their mysterious hacker. Reports were still coming in from informants of the damage done to the Triad, and it may have been more extensive than originally believed. When the Triad finds the hacker, they’re going to torture him for as long as they can keep the guy alive. Unless they’re dead already, the message did state that he may not have made it.

He continues in Russian:

“ _ **Digg, Roy; make it known that I want this hacker found. We will offer him protection IF he agrees to work for the Bratva. He did reach out to us, after all.”**_

Oliver frowns and his demeanor darkens yet again. _**“News travels fast in the criminal underground. Once it’s known the Triad may not be able to hold their territory, new gangs will move in. Gangs that do not respect how business is done in Starling. One is already nosing about, and they’re vicious. No specific names as of yet, but they’ve found a few known low-level Triad members dead in horrible ways. Pieces of them had been missing. It seemed to be random as to what parts were taken. Limbs, heads, a single organ, etc. It would have been chalked up to a single serial killer had there not been obvious signs of multiple assailants.”**_

The Alpha snarled at the childish plays at intimidation and sheer crude inefficiency. _**“The likelihood then turned to it being a gang trying to make a name for itself by taking trophies. “**_

Oliver opens his mouth to continue and then snaps it shut suddenly. A light breeze wafts past his nostrils, carrying the barest trace of _her_ scent. Inhaling again deeply, his nostrils flaring, he turned his head towards the door, sniffing the air carefully in slight confusion.

“Dig, I smell the kitten... Is she loose? I thought all her doors were locked?”

Roy, having stood silently, fidgeting with too much raw energy during the whole conversation, practically leapt towards the door at something to do. “I'll check sir.”

Ears perked, Oliver tilted his head, frowning and listening with heightened hearing to Roy jog upstairs. The quiet whump of an unlocked door hitting the wall has him tightening his hands into fists. Roy's quiet “fuck” from two floors away had him out the door and sprinting up the stairs before Anatoli could even stand. Seeing his room semi-ransacked drained all emotion from him.

Roy's voice radioing security faded to a soft buzz in the background as he brought out his cell phone and punched Cisco's number in. Oliver didn't even hear it ring once before Cisco's chipper voice answered “What can I do, sir?”

“Has there been any unauthorized access to the mansion in the last hour?” Flat, neither angry nor icy, the Bratva Captain didn't recognize his own voice. Obviously there was something in it that scared the tech, as he spoke rapidly, nervously.

“No sir. Standard guard entrances and exits at proper times. One door opened at the end of the hall past your study a little over ten minutes ago, but it was reset as normal, like someone had just walked in.”

The Alpha was running before Cisco finished his sentence.

Slamming the aforementioned door open with a crash, Oliver snarled, crouching in the moonlight on the patio, rage pouring off him. His Omega had run. Again. Felicity had fucking run AGAIN! He let his anger flood his system, grabbing hold of it and using the rage to fuel his enhanced senses. Elusive, her scent was like finding a strand of spider's web using only the reflection of moonlight glinting off the ethereal silk.

Roaring his frustration, he stalked slowly forward, tracking the tiny strands of her sweet scent hanging on a blade of grass here, in a pocket of still air ten feet from there, brushed on a low hanging leaf another fifteen feet away. Grumbling, he quickened his pace as he estimated where she was going. Straight for the distant road on the far side of the property.

Stalking her like the prey she was, Oliver followed the tiny breadcrumbs of her scent like a man addicted. He almost lost her when she crossed the stream running through the grounds. She had stayed in the water, hiding her scent completely for a while. He had screamed his frustration out until he picked her up again about a hundred feet upstream. Now that the Omega had gotten out of the water, a lot of the scent masking she had on had been washed away, and her trail was much simpler to follow.

Running flat out now, the furious man stopped up short at the clear roadway where her scent tangled briefly with that of a Beta female before it disappeared completely.

 

 

Attracted by the sound of his friends' frustrated roars, Diggle stood about fifty feet away and waited for Oliver to vent his frustrations on the trees and deadwood. The military vet raised his eyebrows as he approached once the sounds had quieted to a ragged panting. Devastation spiraled out for a good thirty feet. Trees had been uprooted and thrown about, a few younger ones only a foot or so thick were broken in half. Larger, older trees had stood up better to the Alpha's rage, suffering only dents and scratches, and had visited their own damage on the Bratva Captains hands.

Damn. He'd never seen Oliver lose his shit this badly before, always keeping his degree of Alpha strength in careful check.

Eyeing the younger man's bleeding hands, palms and knuckles torn up and abused, John shook his head. That girl took the boy's coveted precious control and threw it out the window. It's like she knew how to push every button he had without even trying. Or seeing him.

“Oliver?”

The man in question slowly calmed his breathing and looked up, eyes glowing a fierce green, and spoke in a deadly calm voice. “We are finding her. Now.”

Hoo boy. He hid a smile and wondered about the theories of Fate choosing couples to be Matched Alpha and Omega pairs. Felicity Smoak was going to be absolutely _perfect_ for his friend. If they didn't kill each other first.

 

 


	8. You can't Catch Me, I'm the Gingerbread (Wo)Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity attempts to skip town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – OMIGOD GUYS! Look at the beautiful cover art! LOOK AT IT! It’s by victoriaOlicity and I wanna smooch it, it’s so pretty! You can’t see it, but I’m totally making flailing muppet arms.
> 
> Also, almost 600 kudos and close to 11k hits?!? Duuuuude… All the comments make me smile.
> 
> This chapter posting made possible through the combined efforts of a screwdriver, an external harddrive enclosure, and the hijacking of a Burger King computer.
> 
> This chapter is proudly dedicated to the glorious prompts of BrittRose, Laura (@RicoRicochet), and Sunshine0977!
> 
> Also, thanks to your comments and DMs and prompts and villain suggestions, I have figured out the antagonists, the plot, and a few things along the way. My brain IS like unto a runaway train, however, so what I have in mind might take a left turn at Albuquerque. Some parts might be triggery, some parts might be creepy, and some parts might seem just outright bizarre, but I haven’t seen anyone do this plotline before, though I will OBVIOUSLY be including tropes, prompts, and future sexytimes.
> 
> Please continue dropping prompts/ideas/scene thoughts/images/background scenery or things you find interesting. I love them, and write them in my tiny prompts book to stare at when I’m supposed to be working.
> 
> Russian is Bold and Italicized, Mandarin is Bold. I got sick of interrupting my train of thought with google translate.
> 
> I’m on twitter @GodsWritingFool. I don’t say much, but I do occasionally ask questions or take polls on there, too. Plus, private messages are so much easier on Twitter.
> 
> Also, screenwriting/story structure IS in my first semester! So you might see my writing improve over time. I hope. Admittedly, school is eating my soul in the BEST way possible, but I have less time to write this story. It will NOT be abandoned tho.

 

Hand wrapped around the inside door handle of the beat up SUV that had picked her up, Felicity stared out the window with wide eyes at her worn apartment building. Everything seemed normal, and that bothered her. No police tape, no strange people hanging about. Well, no stranger than normal here in the Glades in the evening. Though maybe she was just being paranoid? Ah well. The sooner she looked to see if she could salvage any of her belongings, the sooner she could skip town. The Bratva didn’t have her address or her last name as far as she knew, and she suspected the Triad had bigger problems, so she felt the risk was worth it for a pair of clean goddamn underwear and pants that belonged to _her_.

“You sure you don’t want me to take you to the police station, sweetie?” The concerned voice of the kind, older, grey haired Beta broke into her thoughts.

Glancing back over her shoulder at the woman, Felicity tried to smile reassuringly. “Thank you, no. I'm going to go call my… boyfriend and have him come take me. He just makes me feel … safer.” The lie drips sweetly from her tongue. The blonde imagined that her fake smile probably looked more like a grimace.

The woman, Bethy, she said her name was, furrowed her brow and continued to look worried, but nodded and put the old navy SUV into park. Felicity made her way inside, turning at the last minute to wave slightly. Giving her a concerned nod, the older woman drove off, shaking her head. With one last glance around the area, the young woman wobbled inside and hit the up button on the elevator. Sweet blessed elevator.

Blowing out a breath, the Omega waited, leaning against the wall. The painkillers were slowly wearing off, and while things looked and felt better all over (at least moreso than the entire previous week. Maybe there were antibiotics in that IV? ), she was getting tired. How long had it been anyway? Time had pretty much lost all meaning over the last however many days . Exhaustion would be setting in very soon, and she would have to be someplace safe before she could dare rest.

Once she skipped town, she would be safe. With her computer skills, the hacker could bury her trail and disappear and no one would know she’d ever existed. Which was actually rather depressing if she thought about it too long.

The ride to her floor went quickly, and when she peeked her head out the opened doors, no one lingered in the hallway.

Drawing up to a startled stop in front of her closed door, she could only stare. No scuffs. No breaks. No splinters. The door looked brand new and rather of out of place next to the faded paint of the surrounding walls. Frowning, the mildly paranoid IT expert pressed her ear to the door and closed her eyes, straining to listen for anything out of the ordinary, any sounds indicating the presence of people waiting to ambush her inside.

Nothing. Just the meowing of the cat down the hall.

Trying the handle, the door was unlocked and swung inward silently. Hairs prickling on the back of her neck, she swallowed nervously and stepped in. The little apartment was a broken mess. Nothing had been cleaned, though there was no futon and large chunks of carpet were missing where there used to be bloodstains.

It was a small relief, actually: the lack of blood. One that left her feeling guilt tugging at her insides. Shaking her head and shoving the pangs aside, Felicity bypassed the ravaged living room and went straight to her bedroom. Much of her belongings were wrecked, torn, or shredded.

Grabbing a duffel bag buried at the back of her and Cooper's closet, she shoved some clean clothes in the bag before shedding her own odd outfit and pulling on sweats and a loose tee.  Searching her room and the en suite bathroom for anything useful and portable for her flight from the city, Felicity was disgruntled to discover any technological object in the whole apartment had been smashed.

On the plus side, no one had discovered her and Cooper’s hidey hole beneath the floorboards with her passport, some saved cash, and her emergency credit card. Deodorant, scent-masking products, and her Heat Suppressants were all scrounged from the bathroom. And, wonder of wonders, glory of glories, her precious precious spare set of glasses was resting unscathed in it’s case in the drawer of the bed stand. Replacing her smashed ones for clear frames had the young woman shedding her first happy tear in a long long while. Wiping it away with her sleeve, she quickly moved on to the next room.

The kitchen was in slightly better shape, though the cupboards had been trashed. Were they looking for something to eat or did they just get off on wrecking her pantry? Digging through the dry goods, she tore open a box of pop tarts and shoved one in her face, eating quickly. When had she last eaten? Turning on the faucet to get a drink, she took a dose of her meds at the same time. No time like the present to get back on a schedule. Especially with a crazy Alpha after you, suppressing your scent and pheromones was a fantastic idea.

Devouring another pop tart as she worked, the injured woman threw chips, granola bars, bottles of water, and the last box of those tasty pastries into her open bag. Tucking the objects away, she pulled on her stolen hoodie, stuffed half of the pilfered items from her pockets into the bag as well, and strapped the duffel over her shoulder.

Sighing as she reached the apartment door, the heart-sore Omega paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The apartment she had shared with Byron, her friend, and Cooper, her boyfriend and betrayer, once a safe place, was now just a tainted memory.

With one final look at her ruined home, she pulled over the door and ran smack into the hard broad chest of what appeared to be a large Asian man, covered in tattoos and an ugly smile.

 Yelping, she tried to draw back and slam the door in his face as her chest started tightening in panic, but the petite woman was no match for the strange man’s strength.

One beefy arm shot out and wrapped around her neck, pulling her forward into his chest and spinning her around at the same time to put her in a headlock. Toes barely touching the ground, she gasped and automatically grabbed his arm with her good hand, unable to breathe. Surprisingly, the man loosened his grip enough so that she could take in air, but he kept her up on her toes, off balance and in a position that if she struggled, she would choke herself.

Leaning down close to her ear, the man spoke is lightly accented English, “Oh my, will China White be happy to see you. Well, happy to see _me_ with you. I don’t think she’s happy with _you_ at all, little girl.” She expected him to have bad breath, but it was minty fresh. Why did her brain seem to notice the oddest things? Ugh, she had bad associations with Triad and minty fresh and her toothbrush, so it was probably best that she focus on something else. Like getting away from the man crushing her back to his chest. Or why her chest felt like it was in a vice and her pulse was skyrocketing.

Seeming unwilling to wait for the elevator, he dragged her down the stairs, arm still clamped painfully around her throat. What is it with the Triad and torturous stairs? Couldn’t they have at least taken the elevator? Minty Fresh Breath dragged her through the lobby and out the front door into the light of the streetlamps towards an unmarked white van. Side door wide open, it was running and there was a second Triad member inside.

Oddly, that Triad member was unconscious on the van’s floor. Leaning again the yawning opening in the side of the vehicle was a very tall, very broad, rather handsome black man with arms who’s biceps had biceps. He had a hard face, his expression cold and deadly, but when his brown eyes met her blue, they were full of concern.

What was truly unexpected however, was the gorgeous blonde man with blue eyes like ice chips that was simply radiating fury standing about ten feet in front of the open van door. Wearing a tailored suit like it was painted on, his muscles were tense and strained, his hands curled into tight fists, and he was staring directly at the Triad enforcer. Man, if looks could kill, she was pretty sure this one could torture, kill, resurrect, then torture and kill again. Yikes.

Taking one step forward, the beautiful blonde man growled out in Chinese, “ ** _Give her back, she’s mine._** ”

Felicity’s brain went into confused overdrive at the unfamiliar words.

Wow, he sounds familiar. He looks familiar, too. Had she seen him on TV? No… maybe at work? Work. Crap. Oh god, that's Oliver Queen. Why is Oliver Queen here? Why is Oliver Queen speaking Chinese? Wait, what the frack is going on here- Is Oliver Queen Triad too!? No, they’re angry at each other and have all kinds of tension going on and not the sexy kind- OMIGOD OLIVER QUEEN IS BRATVA! OLIVER QUEEN works for the damned Bratva! Why can't I stop saying Oliver Queen? Wait, I _have_ seen him on TV! I’ve seen him at Queen Consolidated, too! That guy is a grade-A ASS to the tech guys there, a manwhore, and works for the _BRATVA_! There's no way in HELL I'm going with him!

The Triad enforcer tightened his grip around her neck, pulling an involuntary whimper from the small blonde, pulled out his gun and snarled back in English, “She is China White’s”.

Uh… Maybe I spoke too soon...or thought too soon. Is that even a thing? If it is, I think too soon all the time…

Not moving, not reacting at all to the brandished weapon, the CEO of Queen Consolidated sneered and tilted his head as he shot back in the Asian man’s language, “ **Too bad for China White. Now, you’re walking a very dangerous line. I need you to understand something rather important before I have to break your face.** ”

Snorting, the Triad member narrowed his eyes. “ **What’s that, Russian dog?** ”

**“You are manhandling MY OMEGA.** ”

Tilting his head back, the enforcer matched Oliver Queen’s earlier sneer “ **There's more Omegas, get a new one.** ”

Queen tilted his head down aggressively, his suit rustling slightly as his muscles flexed with barely contained energy. “ **My. MATCHED. Omega. Even Chien Na Wei knows the lines we don’t cross.** ”

The enforcers eyes widened, “ **We didn’t know** ”.

Felicity felts his grip loosen, her captor’s body stiffening in shock at something the gorgeous Mr. Queen said, and eyed the empty running van, trying to judge if she can make it fast enough on her gimpy legs to drive off on her own.

The African American man noticed the direction of her gaze and his lips twitched at the corners, as if he were fighting back a smile. “Ms. Smoak. If you come here, they will leave you alone. The Bratva protect what’s theirs, and you will be under the Bratva’s protection.”

Choosing not to dwell on the possessive implications of those words, her eyes darted between him and van.

Oliver himself looked directly in her eyes and she felt sparks skate down her spine from that ice blue glare. “If you try to run from me, or from them, I won’t be able to keep you from China White. You will only be safe if you get in that Escalade right now and come with me.”

The enforcer slowly released his arm from around her neck, and she stumbled forward a step before regaining her balance. Felicity huffed, rubbing her throat. Inching towards Oliver, she finally skirted around him, shying away from his touch when he reached for her, then settled next to the tall dark man as he nodded down at her, making no move to touch her. She had no idea how much she appreciated the lack of manhandling until he… well… didn’t manhandle her.

Instead, he gestured down the street where a black Escalade was parked and escorted her to the back passenger door. Opening it, he waited until she slid inside. “By the way, I’m John Diggle, Ms. Smoak.” He gave her a soft smile. “You can call me Dig or Diggle if you’d like, though.”

Staring at him, she nodded slowly. As if he expected no verbal response, Dig shut the door and made his way to the driver’s seat. As he circled the car, Oliver Queen himself opened the other door and climbed into the back seat with her.

Don’t get her wrong, he was an incredibly handsome man, and she imagined that just about any other woman in the world would be ecstatic to be sharing the back seat with him. The level of fury that was still exuding from him like a physical fog, however, was making her _really_ uncomfortable. Occasionally glaring at her, most of the time he simply stared straight ahead, his jaw working as if he were biting down words. The longer they drove, the silence stretched and the tension in the car grew to unbearable levels.

Felicity being Felicity, finally couldn’t stand the silence anymore. Rubbing her right hand over the cast on her left wrist, she stared at her folded hands in her lap and asked, “Sooo…. Where are we going?”

As if a dam had burst, Oliver was on her before she could blink. Powerful hands gripped her shoulders and pressed her into the plush seating as he half-knelt, towering over her. Snarling, he yelled in her face, “You are MY Omega! You cannot just run off like that! It’s inappropriate! Disobedience will get you killed! You will go where I tell you to go, understand?!”.

Scent spiking dramatically with his explosion of anger, a familiar odor overpowered the scent masking he was using and suddenly Felicity could smell HIM. The wonderful, glorious, addicting scent of _her_ Alpha. Frack. Oliver Queen doesn’t work for the Bratva. The Bratva works for him. It’s _HIM_. Her Matched Mate. The Kapitan of the Starling City Bratva, was Oliver Queen. And he’s still a controlling dick, hood and facemask or no. Where does he get off, telling her what to do?! The Omega felt her own anger spike in response. Felicity knocked his hands off her shoulders, gave him her dirtiest glare, and muttered in a seething tone “If you’re going to kill me, then kill me. But let me be **_very_** clear; you’re not the boss of me”.  

He still looked angry, but also a little lost at her reply. Had no one ever told him to go to hell before? Weird. Scooting away, the young woman shoved her hands in her pockets, closing around the few objects she had left in there on her way out of her apartment, and pretended to stare out the window. Very pointedly ignoring him.

In the window reflection, she could see Oliver’s face contort in frustration and he looked like he was going to grab her and yell again, but Dig caught his eye in the rear view mirror. She could see the driver shake his head no, eyes stern. Felicity tried not to snort; the upset CEO looked constipated. Oliver looked to the heavens, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and leaned back in his seat, trying to force his muscles to relax.

Feeling a wave of gratitude towards John Diggle, Felicity almost felt bad for what she did next.

Almost.

Still having the needle and about six inches of the rubber tubing from the pickline, she carefully rammed it under the flush locking mechanism. At the next red light, the young woman slammed it sideways and twisted it up, popping the door lock open.

Having never put on her seatbelt, the blonde dove out the door and bolted through the night crowd milling around the sidewalk.

 

* * *

 

 

Three sounds hit John Diggle at about the same time as he waited patiently for the light to change. The first was the pop of a door opening and the sudden influx of evening street noises. The second was the dinging from the Escalade indicating that one of the doors was ajar. The third was a ragged scream of frustration from his friend.

Knowing Oliver had hopped out after her without bothering to look, Dig pulled over and parked the car, ignoring the odd looks of passerbys. Climbing out, he shut the open doors and leaned back against the SUV. He waited until Oliver was out of hearing range before he started laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

If his Omega hoped that he wouldn’t pursue her in a public area, he would ruthlessly dash those mistaken thoughts. It was almost too easy catching her. He was an Alpha for Christ’s sake. Enhanced speed and strength over a typical Beta for him and her own injuries made her running even more illogical.

Watching her energy flag quickly as she darted through the crowd, he could see her favoring her injured leg more and more. Deciding to end this before she just made herself worse, he put on a burst of speed and wrapped his arms around her waist where he knew the young woman had no severe injuries. Hauling her up and back against his chest, she let out what could only be described as a rather adorable squeak.

Her flailing, writhing, and yelling at him to put her down along with an array of colorful curses was much less adorable. Well, the curses were still adorable, but the flailing was more annoying. Spinning her around and planting the little blonde gently on the ground, Oliver kept one hand around her waist and the other gripping the middle of her back.

Trying to get a word in edgewise with the tiny woman was pretty much impossible as she shouted at him about chasing her, being a brute, a jerk, and a variety of other things he really didn’t care about while beating him ineffectively about the chest with her one good hand balled into a tiny fist. After about a dozen tries to talk her down, to explain what was going on, and being interrupted every single time with more yelling, he gave up.

Growling, he picked up the small woman as if she weighed nothing – and for a powerful Alpha such as he, she pretty much _did_ weigh next to nothing – and threw her over his shoulder. Rolling his eyes at her startled shriek and the running diatribe about him being a caveman and a primate and other more creative insults, he paced quickly back to the vehicle. His kitten’s yowling was attracting attention, and he wanted to leave before videos ended up all over the internet.

Dumping her in backseat after Diggle so kindly opened the door for him, Oliver climbed in after before the girl could sit up and wriggle out the other side. Grabbing ahold of her waist as she reached almost blindly for the door handle, the exasperated blonde man pulled her into his lap as his friend and driver started them towards home again.

Growling in frustration, she planted her hand on his solar plexus and pushed. Really? This had gone beyond ridiculous. It’s not like she could break his hold, but the stubborn woman just would not give up!

Gritting his teeth, Oliver ground out, “If you can't behave, you will be treated like the child you are. And since we have no car seat, you’ll be staying on my lap. I suggest you stop flailing”.

Stilling, the young woman fixed him with a rather terrifying glare for someone so petite and practically hissed at him. “What's next, are you going to spank me every time I'm naughty?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her. It certainly brought some entertaining images to mind, and he could feel his blood start to heat and his pupils dilate.

Eyes widening, his Omega, his _Felicity’s_ face flamed as an embarrassed crimson blush spread across every inch of skin he could see. Women still did that? How far down did that attractive blush go, exactly?

“OH MY GOD I did NOT mean it like that! I meant like punish me when I misbehave!” Her voice had raised in pitch as she tried desperately to backtrack and failed spectacularly.

Digg erupted into a snort, trying to swallow his laughter.

Covering her bright red face with her good hand, she groaned and continued her babble. “Oh. Well. Crap. That doesn't sound any better. I meant-” Squeezing her eyes shut, his kitten took a deep, slow breath. “Three…Two…One…” Opening her eyes, she narrowed her gaze and glanced between the two men, frowning in a manner that bordered on a pout. “We are all going to forget that those words were ever spoken in this car.”

Leaving one arm wrapped around her waist, the Alpha slid the other up her spine to place his broad hand between her delicate shoulder blades, subconsciously enjoying her shiver as he leaned forward, oh-so-close. His girl immediately tried to pull back, eyes widening, but his hand pressing on her back kept her firmly in place.

Feeling her stiffen as he inhaled deeply right next to her ear, he growled softly and snuffled at that sweet spot on her neck right under her jawline – one spot where an Omega’s pheromones were exuded. Even here, with his nose almost brushing her blushing skin, her individual scent was fairly faint. But compared to being fifteen feet away? It was goddamned intoxicating. The tantalizing odor tickled his senses, causing an odd pulling feeling in his chest and an incredibly overwhelming wave of possessiveness for the creature he held in his arms.

Oliver couldn’t wait for her suppressants to cycle out of her system so her scent would return to standard levels. Her full heat would probably drive him insane. But he wanted it. He wanted that insanity, he wanted that smell, HER smell, to drive him out of his mind with want.

Hand tightening on her hip, the blonde man whispered lowly, breath ghosting over the shell of her ear “I don’t know about that kitten. Now that you've put those images in my head, it's going to be difficult to... not... act on them.” Punctuating his words with action, he pulled her hip down to grind his groin against her luscious ass.

His Felicity shuddered, not in a pleasant manner, and went stiff as a board. The slight waver in her voice was obvious to him, but she tried to hide it with a firm command. “Let go. Put me down. Now!”

The odor of her arousal flooded his senses.

It was immediately overwhelmed with the smell of her fear spiking, acidic and sharp in intensity. He could smell it exuding from her sudden cold sweat, hear her erratic heartbeat, feel her quickened breathing against his neck. All mixed in was the flood of panicked adrenaline.

It was horrible. Utterly and completely horrible. Fear did not belong in his Omega, his feisty Felicity, and the fact that HE was the one who caused it? Who actually frightened the beautiful young woman in his arms? Made her feel unsafe? He felt sheer revulsion with himself. Insides twisting unpleasantly in unfamiliar ways, feelings he had cast off more than fifteen years ago to survive the burden of being a Bratva son began to creep in, seeping slowly through microscopic breaks in the iron clad walls mounted around his emotions. What the hell was this woman doing to him? This was dangerous. _She_ was dangerous…

Tightening his grip momentary,  the Bratva Kapitan felt his sweet girl flinch, body jerking sharply. But he simply lifts her gently and places her next to him, buckles her in, and puts his arm behind her on the seat back, and rests his hand on the cap of her shoulder.

Heaving a deep sigh, Oliver frowned and began to truly examine the situation as a whole. “The Triad knew where you lived. They were waiting for you. Why?”

Felicity shrugged, affecting an air of nonchalance, of flippancy. He was beginning to suspect sarcasm or challenging was her go-to response when she was stressed or didn’t really want to talk about a subject. He filed that thought away for now and listened instead to her lilting voice as she launched into a babble.

“I don’t know. Have the other escapees been watched? Are they after them? Did the Triad witness you demand I be delivered unto your worshipfulness?” She side-eyed him at this, sneering slightly before continuing. “If you’re what I think you are, being associated with you brings one under a microscope. Or a bullseye. Or both. Probably both. Technically, a microscope and a bullseye combined can be construed as a sniper’s scope, which also makes me even less comfortable with the analogy. You know-“

The amused Alpha cuts her off, though his tone is not sharp or angry, but firm, with a dash of mildly confused. No woman before had been able to talk circles around him without even trying. Or realizing she’s doing it. And is that a lip quirk he feels? Can’t be. He doesn’t smile. Even the news papers can’t get a picture of Oliver Queen smiling. Or looking even remotely amused. “Hey! Kitten! You. Are. Mine. No one can have what’s mine. No one can hurt what’s mine. I forbid it, and it WILL be enforced.”

Leaning back against the seat, he pulls his Omega closer against his side as she eyes him dubiously. It was obvious that she didn’t understand yet what it meant to belong to the most powerful Alpha Captain of the Russian Mafia and Fortune 500 CEO of a diversified Corporation such as Queen Consolidated.

Running his fingers absently in circles on the cap of her shoulder, he smirked. She would. She would understand soon enough.                                                                        

 

* * *

 

 

Eyeing the arrogant man, Felicity snorted, shaking her head and looking forward out the windshield. The Broodiest Bachelor of TMZ sure as hell was confidant. Arrogant prick. And what's with the kitten nickname? Is she suddenly everyone's favorite pet? Like hell is she going to be leashed... The obstinate blonde took a deep breath. In the near future, she knew, he would try to limit her freedoms, and she would have to use her Loud Voice. Gathering her anger would be necessary, but for now? Now it was nice to just rest her aching body in the soft seats, pulled against the warm body that was her so-called Matched Alpha.

His heavy arm around her shoulder was surprisingly nice, though. Confusingly so, even. Exhaustion, creeping aches, and outright pain had begun making themselves known. Her leg was beginning to throb again as those painkillers drained out of her system. Being pressed up against his side, while she was sure the purpose of which was to prevent her from diving out of the car again, also bathed her in Oliver’s Alpha scent. His rage and subsequent massive surge of adrenaline overwhelmed the scent masking products he was wearing.

Warmth radiating from him, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, and the gentle circles he was etching on her shoulder were lulling her mind. It was so soothing after the horrors of the last week. Weeks? Time was still sketchy. She wanted to purr. Roll in that glorious male scent. Like snow in pine woods and leather and a deep masculine musk that was purely and solely _him_. Wanted to make a nest out of his laundry and snuggle it in.

Although that sounded kinda weird now that she thought about it. Yeah. Laundry nests may be stretching it. Maybe it’d be better to just steal a hoodie or something next time she escapes. Then she can have that really nice smell and not the asshole that's attached to it. Hmm. A t-shirt and a hoodie both. Yeah. That’s not weird. Nope.

Sighing, Felicity closed her eyes, trying to grapple with her roller coaster emotions. Warring feelings of feeling safe in his arms, despite what he said and did a bare five minutes ago, and then detesting the man to whom the arms belong? It was causing even her brilliant mind to split into a massive headache.

Or maybe she was still dealing with head trauma. The little blonde Omega wasn’t sure.

What she was going to do right now, though, was close her eyes and relax back against the man next to her, and pretend everything was okay. She could finally get a moment to catch her breath and rest for a bit.

Slowing to a stop, Diggle’s voice called back as he opened his car door. “We’re here, Captain. Felicity, I suspect there will be some folks inside who’d like to meet you.”

Well crap. I guess there really _is_ no rest for the wicked.


	9. Tennis is an amazing sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and a verbal tennis match. Plus an oopsie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Early surprise! Please remember this is unbeta'd, so let me know if there's weirdness.
> 
> A/N - Okay, so I'm going to school 25 hrs/wk, drive to and from school 8hrs/wk, work 20 hrs/wk, am filming an indy horror movie ~ 15 hrs/wk. so, roughly 68 hrs/wk of work. this does NOT include the roughly 20 hours worth of homework i have for my various classes. Add to that my acting class requires me to audition for my schools student films, and if I am offered the part I am required to take it, AND I'm the Producer in my own groups student film..... Let's just say that my schedule is a little hectic right now.
> 
> This is why I have no posting schedule.
> 
> Most of my writing juice is going towards my screenwriting class at this moment, but I did manage to finish this during lulls in shooting for the horror flick and on breaks at school and work. I keep 2 mini notebooks on me at all times. 1 for TSDNAEUOT, and 1 for all other ideas.
> 
> As always, I love incorporating your prompts, so send them away! Smut, scenes, whatever. Pictures, words, and so on. I have the sneaking suspicion that this fic is going to be novel length, which is a surprise for me. Do fics always write themselves?
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for all the well-wishes for school, and the (mostly) patient begging for a new chapter!
> 
> Lastly, CeltX 2.9.7 is the coolest thing ever for screenwriting and novel formats. And storyboards. And comic books. Well, I just love this program.

Felicity stared up at the sprawling estate of Queen manor as Oliver helped her out of the car. She hated that she had to lean so heavily against him, but he didn't try to pick her up again, merely walking at a slow pace. Stubborn and obstinate as she was, she was perversely grateful that he didn't offer to help. It let her keep some pride intact.

Looking around as they made their way to the door, she realized she'd never seen a house this big before. Well, she occasionally liked to watch HGTV's real estate shows as a secret indulgence, and had seen some pretty amazing places on the screens of her television and computer. But this place? It was like a damned castle. A group of men with guns and radios circled past in a patrol formation and her brain immediately began ticking down the mental timer until the next pass.

The uncomfortable image of a damsel being dragged into a castle, stuck in a tower, and guarded by a dragon, flitted through her head.

She refused to be a damsel. Dammit.

Perhaps sensing her hesitance, the powerful man supporting her placed a hand at the small of her back and gently pushed her forward, guiding her over the rock and gravel drive to the front steps and palatial double front doors. Dig took up a position on her other side, whether to support her or to prevent her from bolting again, she didn't know.

And if she stumbled over the gravel in places, noone said anything, and Oliver simply held her up by the waist until she caught her balance again.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, startling the blonde Omega, and she felt her heart rate pick up, hammering again in her chest, and she mushed herself into Oliver's side, breath coming in short gasps. Her little apartment's front door being smashed in played again before her eyes, the *pfft* of the silenced guns, the blood soaking through the futon...

A skinny brunette came bounding out of the house straight towards them, drawing up short when she saw the small woman cringe into Oliver's side. She was young, and had not yet presented as Alpha, Beta, or Omega; Felicity could smell her natural neutral scent.

What the heck? It was just a door slam, self. Why is that freaking me out? It's fine, it's just a girl. Deep breaths, now. Deep breaths. I'm supposed to be safe here. And I'm totally groping Oliver Queen's chest right now.

Releasing the hands she didn't know she had fisted into his dress shirt, Felicity pulled back slowly, creating space between herself and the Alpha who seemed reluctant to let her do so.

The slight brunette tilted her head and smiled uncertainly. "Um.. I was going to say hi and welcome, but I suppose I might have been a little over enthusiastic."

Felicity returned the small smile with one of her own, feeling better at someone displaying even so small an act of kindness as putting out the welcome mat. With the day she'd had full of chasing and pain and yelling, it was like a bright ray of sunshine.

Getting no responce beyond the smile, the brunette's face relaxed slightly and she motioned towards the open door. "Well, come inside. The rest of the house would like to meet you while you're awake for a change."

Awake? Just how many people were staring at me while I was sleeping? Oh! Maybe it was this young woman's underwear! That would make me feel a hell of a lot better than some random womans...

Entering the great dark castle that was the Queen mansion, Felicity saw many people waiting in the foyer. Nervously, she allowed herself to be guided by Oliver and Dig further in, hearing the doors close with a rather profound sense of finality.

Trying not to let her nerves spike in anxiety, Felicity tried for a smile as she looked at the faces scattered throughout the foyer. Two groups of three guards,all armed , stood next to the two entrances leading off to other parts of the house. Mostly Betas, one Alpha. A young man with the chiseled jaw of a model and narrowed eyes stood slightly further out than the guards, arms crossed, and he looked rather annoyed. Hm. The way he was giving her the side eye made the tech girl think he was annoyed specifically at her. Slightly surprised, she noted he scented as an Omega.

Bustling forward was a short motherly woman in an apron with a beaming smile. She was a Beta, and was simply radiating joy. She spoke with a prominent Russian accent. "I am so glad you are all back safely, Mister Oliver! And you, Miss, you gave us quite the scare. You poor thing. Your pain medication must have worn off by now. I will be right back."

Before Felicity could say a word, the woman turned and vanished into one of the side rooms, speaking over her shoulder in Russian on her way out the door. "Now you be gentle with her, Mister Oliver. She looks dead on her feet and like she's going to break down any minute. You understand? Be nice!"

Bewildered, the Omega in question was gently tugged forward and displayed to those standing around them. She felt rather like a prize dog or something. His hand at the small of her back, Oliver announced in a voice that was somehow proud, annoyed, and possesive all at once, "Thea, Roy, gentlemen, I would like to introduce you all to my Omega."

After a moment, Felicity realized he wasn't going to say anything further. With an exasperated sigh, she took a careful step away from him and rolled her eyes. "What Mr. Queen failed to mention is that my name is Felicity, not "His Omega". Felicity Smoak." She even used the finger quotes. Hearing Oliver huff annoyedly behind her gave her a small sense of satisfaction as she tilted her head and looked everyone in the face.

Staying where he was, the model-boy held her gaze for a few moments before nodding once. He grunted "Roy." Assuming that was as good as she was going to get out of him, she turned to the young woman who had bounded outside earlier. The skinny brunette walked forward, much more slowly this time, and offered her hand. "Hi Felicity! I'm Thea Queen. I am so glad to have two new ladies in the house. I love my brother and all the boys in the house, but sometimes the levels of testosterone in this sausage fest is nauseating."

Snorting, Felicity giggled for the first time in a long while. Days? Weeks? When she got herself under control, she flashed the girl a genuine smile and took her proferred hand. "It is very nice to meet you Thea. I think we'll get along grandly."

Some of the guards shot each other tense glances at those words, Felicity noticed. What was their problem? They never had to deal with more than one female before? Then she realised what Thea had said before. "Wait, two new ladies?"

Nyssa, who she had somehow not noticed until the tan skinned woman with the dark liquid eyes stepped forward, spoke warmly. "It is good to see you safe, my friend." and offered her a soft smile. The smile turned to a look of surprise as Felicity stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck in a hug.

Felicity sniffed happily as the other woman awkwardly wrapped her arms carefully around the injured Omega. "You stayed! You actually stayed..."

Nyssa's almond eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled. "I told you I would."

Burying her face into the other woman's neck, she muttered softly. "You have no idea how much that means to me. No one ever stays..."

Felicity couldn't see the pained expression passing over Nyssa's features, or how she looked Oliver directly in the eyes with a clenched jaw and eyes set in determination.

Hearing the primary Alpha in the room growling softly, Felicity pulled back from the taller woman and turned to Oliver. Arrogant prick. Is he jealous or something? Of a Beta Female hugging? Really? Huffing, she tilted her head and met Oliver's steely stare with one of her own. Blue met blue and the tension ratcheted up in the room.

Stepping further away from Nyssa towards the Bratva Captain, Felicity crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

Mirroring her stance crossing his arms across his chest, she couldn't help but notice the way his muscles rippled, stressing and stretching the fabric of his suit and dress shirt. He was a jerk. But he sure was a damned pretty jerk.

Drawing himself up to his full considerable height, towering over her in what he probably considered an intimidating fashion, he took a rather aggressive stance. Being small did have some advantages; since everyone was taller than her, Oliver towering over her was a normal state of affairs rather than intimidating. It was actually a tad bit amusing that he thought he could cow her like that.

Raising an eyebrow, her pretty pretty Alpha spoke self-assuredly. "You'll be staying in my room"

Hm. Pretty pretty asshole Alpha may be a more accurate descriptor. Hm. He was deluded if he thought she would just roll over!

"Oh HELL no! If I'm stuck in this mausoleum of a house, I'm staying in my OWN room."

Raising his lip in a growling sneer, the Bratva Captain dropped his arms to his sides as his muscles tensed, bunching under his suit sleeves as his fists clenched. "It's non-negotiable."

Felicity let out a very un-lady-like snort. "HAH! You forget that you're not the boss of me. Unless you want me staying up all night, humming loudly and VERY off-key, reading in a corner while you try to sleep, and having me become wholly noctunal, , I WILL have my own room. I'll be sleeping while you're off at Queen Consolidated. So yes, I will have my own room! And it WILL have locks on the doors, and it will not be ANYWHERE near you!"

A look of fury twisted Oliver's features and he opened his mouth to respond when Felicity looked him directly in the eyes, steely blue meeting blue in a staredown, and poked a finger right in the center of his chest, interrupting what probably would have been a domineering rant with what could only be called her Loud Voice (tm).

“You think very carefully about the words that come out of your mouth next. I am NOT your toy. I am NOT your property. I DON'T want to be here, and I can make your life utterly miserable if I'm forced to. I don't care about your name. I don't care about your money. I don't care about your position in a scary mob."

Taking a deep breath, the little Omega tried to calm herself, continuing in a more normal tone,

"I care about my freedom. And I can't have that since you wont let me leave. And thus I instead have to rely on your protection, a situation which I hate by the way. I will be damned if I don't negotiate the terms of my stay. Are we clear?"

Eyes locked with his, Felicity had forgotten there were other people in the room with her anger until Oliver's eyes glanced quickly away from her towards Thea. Felicity followed his gaze and was surprised to see both Thea and Roy's eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets. Thea's was accompanied by an awed smile, though Roy's jaw was hanging open. Diggle had a completely straight face as befitting a second in command, but his eyes were dancing. Raisa was just smiling openly.

The few mob men in the room looked extremely uncomfortable and were slowly edging towards the doors leading off the foyer. Huh. Maybe the kids didn't like it when Mommy and Daddy fought.

Admittedly, people had always told Felicity that her loud voice was a thing to behold.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Oliver felt his features go blank and his own anger dissipated as he was yelled at by the petite woman with the fire in her eyes and heart. This was quite the opposite of his usual response to reprimand, in fact. Tilting his head, he looked down into the angry eyes and flushed face of the tiny young woman going toe to toe with him and giving no quarter. She really was quite amazing, his Omega. She just threw him for a loop without even trying.He couldn't quite understand why he liked the challenge so much, but Oliver decided to figure out the mess of his emotions and libido later.

Eyes appraising, the Alpha frowned and tilted his head, quiet for a moment. After that moment, the tone of the whole conversation changed.

Despite the rampaging arousal now running through his heated blood, the tall blonde man tamped it down, keeping a tight lid on the fact that he was really turned on right now. His inner Alpha wanted to dominate so badly, to meet that sassy challenge and demand her submission, but the rest of him really enjoyed the give and take; the fact that she held no fear of him in this moment. He wouldn't risk that. Not now.

Business negotiation. He could do business negotiation. His Omega was so gloriously feisty. It really didn't seem she would roll over easily. Oh god, this was going to be wonderful. Going over his own history, the powerful Alpha realized he –loved- a challenge, and man did this woman challenge him…

Raising an eyebrow, he offered “There is a room next to mine. Locks on all the doors. I will be able to hear you if you have problems.”

Pondering for a moment, he could see all the thoughts pass so quickly across her pretty face that he couldn't get a read on her.

Finally, she gave a short sharp nod, eyeing him warily. "Fine."

Smirking, he pitched his next rule. Aim high and let them negotiate you down, as his father always taught him. “You will not leave the house.”

Gritting her teeth, Oliver could see the fury grow inside her like a living thing. God she was beautiful.

“Fuck you! I refuse to be someone else's prisoner! A fancy house is a prettier cage than a shipping container, but it's still a cage!” Felicity's fists were clenched in rage, and it looked like she didn't know where to put her arms in her frustration. Crossing them behind her, then clenching them at her sides, then crossing them defensively across her chest.

Keeping his face straight while smiling internally, he gave his counter-offer. "Fine, instead you will go nowhere alone. You will have at least one of my men with you at all times.”

Her fury reduced to indignation, he could tell, but at least she wasn't using her Loud Voice anymore.

“Excuse me? I don't need a babysitter!”

Seriously woman? After everything you just put me through? Crossing his arms across his broad chest, Oliver raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “In my estimation, you do. You are a trouble magnet, slipping away when no one is watching, and trying to slip away when someone IS watching. Once you are alone, you invariably get into a bad situation.”

The petite Omega threw up her hands, huffing. “You bump into a Triad enforcer ONE time...”

“Once is enough.” Then, believing he had gotten an idea of his gorgeous Omega's inherent weakness, he went for the kill. He went and used reasonable logic. “I promised you protection, kitten. If you refuse to stay in safe places like this mansion, you will have a bodyguard at all times. I will not risk you in such a manner due to your pride.”

Seeing her shoulders slump ever so slightly, he knew he had won this round. Felicity sighed, apparently seeing his point and it's necessity. After a long pause, she muttered grudgingly. “Fine. I don't have to like it though.”

With a glance to the side, he could see Thea and Roy watch the exchange between he and his Omega, staring like they were watching a Wimbledon tennis match. Didn't they have something better to do? Rolling his eyes, the Alpha turned back to Felicity.

“As my Omega, you will be expected to behave like a lady and accompany me in public, such as at charity events and public functions.”

Felicity visibly paled and her arms dropped to her sides limply. “Wait, like those snooty rich people parties I always made fun of? Where the money you spend on the food and venue rental you could have just spent on the charity in the first place?!”

At that point, his sister butted in from the peanut gallery. “Yep! Rich people do that because being seen donating money is more important than actually donating the money. Makes everybody look good. It does raise a lot of money for philanthropic purposes, though. Don't worry, I hate them too, but with you there I think I'm going to have soooooo much more fun. I'll help you out, I swear!”

It was kind of ridiculous, in his opinion. Felicity looked more apprehensive about public appearances than she did in dealing with the Triad.

“But I don't know any of the fancy manners stuff! What if I use the wrong fork! What if my brain to mouth filter fails like it always does! I have a tendency to make things awkward and make stupid inuuendoes and end up sticking my foot in my mouth! Like, I am -super- flexible when it comes to that! All kinds of bendy!”

Choking, she paused and blushed a deep red. He could see it roll down her neck and wished he could follow it with his fingertips, sliding along her skin under the loose fabric of her t-shirt.

Before he could daydream further, however, she tried to start again. “Not like THAT flexible, I mean like being able to put my foot in my mouth flexible, metaphorically, not physically, and what if I can't stop talking?! I have a tendency to babble when I'm nervous and -”

Thea interrupted, jumping in before his Omega could get on a roll again. “Felicity, breathe! It'll be okay. I'll show you, it’ll be awesome! Think of me like a fairy godmother. Only younger and with a black card. And I think your babbling is rather refreshing. Everyone here is the strong silent type. Not exactly great conversationalists.”

Relaxing slightly, the petite blonde chuckled nervously. “Yeah. World class champion babbler, that's me. And thank you. I think I'll need it. The fairy godmother help, I mean. Not the black card.”

Oliver looked between his sister and his mate, confused and ever so slightly worried about the combined power of the two women joining forces. Like a tiny hurricane becoming best friends with a tiny volcano. Straightening his expression, the Alpha shook his head slightly and continued.

“Actually, you will be needing the black card. Since you'll need to look up to a certain level, you will dispose of all your old clothes. You'll have a new wardrobe bought for you.”

He knew he had chosen his wording poorly when Felicity leveled an offended glare at him. “Hey! What's wrong with my clothes!? I had a very nice selection of professional wear!”

Oliver looked her up and down, allowing himself to admire her form in a manner he had not before. Perusing her curves slowly, he raised an eyebrow with a devilish smirk. Her skin remained flushed and she was trembling slightly, though that may have been a result of her injuries as much as anger or embarrassment.

“You're wearing a pair of old yoga pants that say 'filthy gorgeous' on your ass, and my hoodie. While that's fine for casual wear, and I find women wearing my clothes to be quite attractive, public outings will require something a little higher quality. I will have someone select acceptable items for you.”

Straightening her spine and frowning, Felicity crossed her arms across her chest and gave him the annoyed side-eye. “I choose my own clothes, and I pay for my own things. I don't want your money. I already said that.”

Furrowing his brow, Oliver opened his mouth to correct her when Thea jumped in, interrupting again, bouncing on her toes in excitement.“Ollie! She and I can go clothes shopping! I'll take your card. She won't pay for it.”

“Thea, I don't want anyone's charity.” Felicity looked put out, but her voice wavered, a note of uncertainty creeping in. Damn, Thea was good.

“It's not charity! Think of it as a gift in exchange for being my life size dress up doll! Pleeeeease?” Oliver snorted as he watched his sister give his Omega the puppy eyes that always got her whatever she wanted from their parents. It was a look that broke down the will of even the most stubborn of Alphas. Seems like it works on the most stubborn of Omegas, too. Felicity seemed to find it way harder to say no to Thea than to say no to himself. Maybe he needed some puppy eyes, too.

Wait, begging puppy dog eyes? Him? The Bratva Captain, needing puppy dog eyes?!? Where the hell did that thought come from?

Concerned, he frowned and focused his attention back to the little Omega, who had sighed and placed her hand, the one without a cast on it, to her forehead. “Alright. Sure. I suppose that'd be okay. Nyssa's coming too though, right?”

Clapping her hands together, Thea lit up like a Christmas Tree. Oliver couldn't even remember when the last time was that she had looked so excited. “YES! That'd be awesome!”

Out of the corner of his eye, the Alpha saw Diggle pull a smirk at Nyssa as if to say “hah! You got roped in!” The raven-haired beauty in question's shoulders slumped ever so slightly as her eyes widened before she straightened her spine and nodded. Oliver eyed Diggle, his concern mounting. Thea and Felicity teaming up seemed like a bad idea, but putting a stop to it seemed like an even worse idea for his health and sanity.

And, he admitted to himself, he wanted them to be happy. It was his sister and his Omega, and they were smiling. Felicity even looked cautiously hopeful. Hope made her whole countenance light up and brightened everything around her. He would do anything to protect that. He would die for her. He would kill for her. He would live for her. And man, wasn't that a little frightening. How could she have become so important to him so quickly? He barely even knew anything about her!

Turning to look at his second, his friend, the blonde tilted his head, “Diggle, how about you accompany the ladies on their adventure?” He caught Nyssa smirking at Diggle in a 'haha, you too' look out of the corner of his eye. Diggle merely took a deep breath, sighed, and nodded at his Captain.

"Good." Turning back to his fiery little Omega, Oliver continued the negotiation and stated his next rule. “You will be given a phone with GPS which you will have on you at ALL times. It and your internet use will be monitored by our IT specialist.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Felicity's slight smile dropped and she leaned back on her heels, cocking her hip and crossing her arms across her chest again. Queen really was a controlling bastard, wasn't he. Sighing in frustration, she shot off a question with mockery in her voice. “Restricting my freedoms for no reason? Now there's a surprising theme...And who would that specialist be?”

With timing so perfect it could have been planned, a young Hispanic man wearing a baggy t-shirt with a band logo plastered across the chest walked into the foyer with his nose buried in a tablet. Without bothering to look up, he paced towards Oliver. “Mr. Queen? I have an update on the security-”

The Bratva Captain cut him off with a dismissive slicing motion of his hand. Well, at least she knew now it wasn't just her he treated with an attitude of condescension. “Cisco. Not now. This is my Omega. Kitten, this is Cisco Ramon. He is our technical specialist and the one who'll be monitoring your communications.”

Kitten? KITTEN?! When did I become everyone's favorite pet? I have a fucking name, -Mister- Queen! Grrrr.

Cisco looked up to her, a bright smile beginning to form on his face. But then he did a double take and swallowed, looking at her with a slightly awed expression. That was disconcerting. Did he know her from somewhere? Or was this because of the Omega thing?

She watched him shift nervously from foot to foot before he spoke again. “Actually sir-”

And again, Oliver cut him off, changing the subject. “Didn't you tell me there had been an update with the Triad's internal system damage?”

“Oh, well yes...” When it seemed Oliver wasn't going to cut him off this time, he glanced at Felicity briefly, curiously, and addressed Oliver again, eye darting back and forth between the two blondes. It was actually making Felicity curious. And a little annoyed. And a LOT worried.

“The unknown hacker’s virus did much more damage than expected. It crippled the Triads systems through out the whole city or Starling. Some of the virus even got to other Triad systems in cities around the US and other parts of the world connected by satellite, such as the main coordination center for shipping, as well as by hijacking rides through emails or packet piggybacking. It got pretty damn far before the order was given to take the ENTIRE system offline to prevent further spread until they could remove the virus. They have already set up a new system, but the damage has been massive and they're still trying to extract their data cleanly from the old system without infecting the new one. It pretty much brought ALL of their business to a screeching halt, and might take them months to recover.”

Felicity smirked internally, glancing down and letting her thoughts wander, unfocused. She was proud of the damage she'd wrought and feeling mighty self-satisfied, even if all of her was beginning to seriously ache again. Hah. Well I suppose that's what happens when you beat up a little tech girl, jack her up on coffee, painkillers, and sleep dep for a week straight. Guess my virus was a lot nastier than I thought it'd be.... Score one for Team Felicity! Yay. Oh well. Serves 'em right.I hope my virus fucked over something of Chien Na Wei's personally. Stupid white-haired Alpha bitch and her fancy shoes...

After a moment lost in thought, she looked up. Everyone is staring at her. Absolutely everyone.

Confused, the tech girl glanced between the others surrounding her. “What? Do I have something on my face? Did I miss something?”

Oliver simply looked at her, incredulous. “YOUR virus?”

Felicity blinked a moment before she understood. “Oh. Frack. I said that out loud didn't I?”

Uh oh. So much for keeping that under her hat.


	10. Outta the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves bitching! And babbling! And bathtime! And body odor! Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! I know I promised a little smut in this chapter, but once I got to 6k words and still hadn't gotten halfway through the erotic part, I decided to cut this in half, give you a non-smutty chapter to help you through the wait for the next chapter. Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Please remember that I LOVE prompts, I have no beta so all mistakes and weirdness are my own, and I have no posting schedule.
> 
> (And holy crap guys! 20k+ hits? 1k+ kudos? 300+ comments?!? I did not expect this story to get this kind of response. I apologize for being 160 comment replies behind, but I will certainly try to catch up!)

Well.... That was not how she wanted to reveal her skills as a kick-ass hacker. Frack again.

Wringing her hands together nervously, Felicity tried for a big disarming smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. Everyone was still staring, it was beginning to get a little unnerving. The silence stretched, and just as she couldn't take it anymore and her mouth opened unconsciously to begin what promised to have been a fantastic ramble, Oliver spoke.

Eyes wide and brow furrowed, the Alpha looked incredulous. The little blonde felt she should probably take that look as an insult. “YOU'RE our mysterious hacker? You sent that message to the Bratva?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, sighing in obvious frustration. Suddenly, they shot open and he narrowed his eyes in a glare at her. "You were fine with potentially being caught in the middle of a shootout between two warring mobs?!”

Raising an eyebrow, she crossed her arms across her chest defiantly and bit out grumpily, “Uhh... in my defense, I was about to be sold into sex slavery. It sounded like a good idea at the time....”

“YES!"

Everyone flinched, startled, and Felicity nearly jumped out of her skin at Cisco's enthusiastic shout. Jesus. Give a girl a heart attack...

"I knew you were that Felicity Smoak! MIT class of '09? Double Masters in Cyber Security and Information Technology?! Omigod, you placed second in the National Information Technology Competition! Personally, I think you should have taken first, I mean, that dude's project wasn't nearly as cool as yours. I think his uncle donated a crapload of money to the organization. But I was so sure our security couldn't be broken by anyone less that a genius! I was totally right! It's so cool to meet you!”

The young Hispanic man approached slowly, arms gesticulating wildly, practically vibrating with excitement. Grabbing her unharmed hand, he held it like it was the greatest honor, kissing the top and beaming a beatific smile at her. Felicity blushed and smiled at his excitement. It was so, SO nice to be recognized for her brain for once, even if she had been worried about it previously. She liked Cisco. Flattery will get you everywhere.

Oliver's shadow loomed larger all of a sudden, and his low growl seemed to vibrate in her very bones as he bristled. “Cisco, are you done fangirling over MY Omega?”

Cisco seemed to finally remember where he was and dropped her hand like it had burned him, reaching up and gently scratching the back of his head in a move that attempted (and failed) to be nonchalant. "Oh. Uh. Yes. Yessir."

What the hell?! He was just being nice! What's next, pee on me to mark his territory? That is enough!

Rounding on the tall man approaching her space, Felicity glared up at him. “Cisco was being awesome and polite! It's great to know I'll have someone to talk tech with! A friend, you jealous ass-face! And I have a name, you know. It's Felicity. Felicity Smoak. Smoak with an A not an E. Say it with me now. Fe-li-ci-ty.”

Oliver stalked up to her as she defiantly stared him down with a scowl. She was pissed, and she hurt, and she was insulted, and she was NOT in the mood to deal with this possessive nonsense. Encroaching on her personal space, Oliver leaned down and growled low in her ear. Did this man ever speak without growling?

“Oh yes, my kitten, I am a jealous man. Especially when it comes to you, I'm discovering. And I'll say it with you Fe-li-ci-ty...though I'd rather be ...screaming it. Perhaps while you're screaming mine.” He ended in a gravelly purr that sent electricity straight to her groin. Squeezing her thighs together, Felicity flushed a brilliant scarlet, flustered, and royally angry at her body's reaction and Oliver both.

Stepping forward up into the tall man's own space, which he appeared not to expect at all, she pushed him in the chest hard, causing him to take a step back and stare at her with his eyebrows shooting to his hairline. Wow, his pecs were rock hard...focus, Felicity! Had no one ever pushed him back before? Oh man, that would certainly change. Though probably more metaphorically rather than physically. Yowza was he built. She sure as hell wasn't going to put up with any of this dominant Alpha crap, though. Wincing as her injured wrist twinged painfully from his manly manly chest muscles, she scowled. "I'd rather choke."

Oliver said nothing more, straightening and looking down at her, cocking his head to the side and examining her closely. He looked at her as if she were some sort of interesting confusing puzzle, a teeny tiny smile growing slowly on his face. Did he LIKE getting yelled at? Pretty weird man. Or would that be weird pretty man?

Oi vey. Living here was going to be stressful. Didn't that nice Raisa lady say she was getting more painkillers? She could really use some aspirin...

Looking around for the motherly woman, Felicity noticed it a bare second before he moved; she could feel the minute change in his body language right before she could even see it happen.

Tensing suddenly, the Alpha rounded aggressively on Nyssa, every inch a dominant Bratva Captain, fury lighting his eyes and causing them to flash green. His scent spiked with his anger, and Felicity's breath caught in her throat at the heady scent drifting about her, threaded through with aggression and, well, Alpha-ness. She began to discretely step back from the man (she wanted a clear head, thank-you-very-much) favoring her injured leg as Oliver took a step towards the dark haired woman, hands fisting at his sides, “Did you know she was the hacker?”

Nyssa nodded softly, hands open at her sides and muscles relaxed, obviously displaying non-threatening body language towards the incised Alpha.

Lip pulling back in a snarl, he growled. Did he ever not growl? It was both sexy and irritating at the same time. Maybe he could expand his use of vocalizations. He purred and growled. Maybe he would hiss and bark, too? She giggled quietly at the mental image. Focus, Felicity! Why am I so distracted right now?

The large man took another step closer to the tall dark-haired woman. “You lied to me?”

Felicity started, stomach feeling like it had been doused in ice, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Nyssa had lied to Oliver for her? That took some balls. She felt almost instinctively that Oliver wouldn't intentionally hurt his own Omega, even if he threatened or frightened her at first. Nyssa probably didn't have any such protection. The Omega felt a deep and abiding affection grow stronger in her chest, a warm feeling of friendship towards this brave woman. She'd never had a friend like that before, who would do something so obviously dangerous as lie to the face of a murderous Bratva Captain. It was just like when she had stepped between Felicity and potential danger in the shipping container. Locking eyes with the brown hues of her friend, the hacker shot her a grateful and appreciative smile.

Nyssa, standing quietly near Dig, returned Felicity's look with a soft smile of her own, then turned and looked Oliver Queen directly in the eye. “No, I told you I knew nothing of any such man.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “You used semantics to avoid lying to me. Cute. Why on earth DIDN'T you say kitten was the one who send the message? The virus? Her security would have been drastically increased!”

“I did not yet trust that you had her best interests in mind. I still don't, only that you will protect what's yours. And you didn't ask.” Nyssa maintained the neutral and open posture throughout the entire exchange, though she gradually let her open hands fall to her sides.

Frowning, he bristled, though his voice was calmer. “Are you not telling me anything else?”

The tall Beta tilted her head, the corner of her mouth upticking as she tried to fight down a small grin. “Of course. There are many things I am not telling you. Though that is a conversation we should have in private Mr. Queen.”

Oliver glared at the unruffled woman, hands curling into fists, but dropped it.

Then he started swaying back and forth, which was pretty odd. She had a hard time focusing on his face. Weird. No, everyone in the room was swaying. What the heck? And now the room was swaying too?

Suddenly feeling Olivers strong arms around her waist and under her knees, the petite woman didn't even understand that she had begun to wobble and collapse. The stress and pain that she had walled off behind her indomitable will was finally catching up to her, and she must have been so hopped up on adrenaline she hadn't even noticed her exhaustion. But, oh, she felt it now.

Her Alpha had laid her across his chest, cradling her close. Wow. Up close up close. Like my nose is buried in his neck.... When did I start thinking of him as MY Alpha? I haven't even known him for more than a few days. Oh hey! This is the spot! Right here under the ear! Thats where the scent pheromones released by human Alphas and Omegas was! Or at least some of them, There were several glands in spots on the body that produced the various pheromones.

Felicity slid the tip of her nose along the skin of his neck until she reached the source of his Alpha scent. Right there...mmmm.....Was that a shiver I felt? From the big bad in-control Bratva Captain?

Impishly curious, Felicity did it again, lightly brushing her nose up his neck, pretending to adjust her position to be more comfortable, her soft breath sliding across the goosebumps rising in her path along his flesh as he shivered again. He smelled like heaven as the aggression and dominance twining in his odor faded, leaving just him. Shifting his stance, he cleared his throat and purred oh so lowly that she bet almost noone else could hear. Maybe he wasn't as in-control as he portrayed....

The Alpha shifted awkwardly again and began walking to the grand staircase in the center back of the room. Clearing his throat again, his voice came out low and gravely. "I'm taking her to her new room. That's enough excitement for one day and she needs to rest and heal. Raisa, could you come with us please?"

Felicity began to object, to struggle slightly and protest that she could stand. She was adamant that she could walk on her own two feet, especially if she was going to be anywhere near her intended Match, no matter how exhausted and wobbly she was. Except for just one thing. Oliver, feeling her begin to squirm, did not apparently play fair. As Felicity began to move her head away from the crook of Oliver's neck, opening her mouth to demand to be put down, he pushed a strong rich wave of his Alpha scent directly into her face.

What the...? She sneezed.

And blinked dumbly.

And sneezed again.

Felicity felt like she had been drugged. Happy, happy, sexy, wonderfully drugged. His smell was heavenly before, but now it clung to her, hung in her nostrils, she could taste it on her lips, feel it pouring down her throat every time she took a breath. She sneezed again as it rolled over her olfactory nerves, playing havoc with her hormones and her senses. She wanted to roll in it like a cat in a beam of sunlight. The Omega tried to hold back a strangled whimper. It really was quite wonderful. He smelled like wood and leather and island pine and a wonderfully light musky odor that was uniquely him. And as it seeped into her pores, cloying on her skin, everywhere throughout her body a gentle fire began to burn. She inhaled deeply again, a dopey smile crossing her face as she lay her head back down, tucking it back into the crook of his neck.

The small Omega slumped across his chest, closing her eyes as her muscles seemed to unwind piece by piece. Safety. Warmth. Electricity. Comfort. Arousal. Mine. Home. Sex. Longing. Safety. Affection. Mine.

She mewled softly in her throat and pressed her face into his neck, lips and nose pressing into his skin and rubbing her face like a cat on him as his Alpha pheromones slowly evoked instinctive feelings in her.

Oliver's arm banded beneath her knees pulled her farther up and tighter to his chest, while the arm banded like a vise around her midsection clutched her close, fingers digging into her ribs. He was strong, oh so strong, and he treated her as if she weighed nothing, yet was so so precious to him.

Suddenly, the big man sat her on a bed and stepped away. Bed? Had she not even noticed him climbing the stairs? Sheesh, she was in a bedroom already and hadn't felt the time pass! He could have taken her anywhere and she would have just let him. Anywhere.

It was that terrifying thought that really began unfogging her head and jolted her perceptions back to the present, her eyes darting around the room.

The bed she was sitting on was huge and ridiculously fluffy, with acres of pillows and sheets of such a high thread count they were as smooth as silk. Or maybe they were silk. Who knew? The frame was of a dark wood, matching the woodwork of the rest of the space, but the bedding was in shades of peachy-pink with highlights of blue, matching the overall colors of the interior design.

The room was smaller than Olivers, but still larger than her old apartment. She had shelves full of books and there was a desk tucked up under a huge set of tall windows. Doors led off into a spacious bathroom, a walk-in closet, and a set of double doors that opened into a space that she recognized immediately. Her room adjoined to Olivers, as she had agreed. A flutter of worry started in her chest, and she stood suddenly.

A wave of dizziness passed over her, and Oliver made to step back in and steady her until she fixed him with a baleful glare and bared her teeth. The Captain smirked, muttering quietly about puffed up angry kittens, but did not step any closer. Jackass. Let's see how he likes this.

Felicity glared at him a moment longer, then slowly limped over to the open door to his room. Turning slightly to look him directly in the eye, she shut it solidly and turned the lock with a metallic click that seemed far louder than it should. Eyes darkening in anger, he bristled, drawing Felicity's face up into a self-satisfied smirk.

Hah. She really could get under his skin. Press his buttons as much as he pressed hers. She would be damned before she let him walk all over her independence, and every small act of defiance let her keep her sense of self whole in this bizarre whirlwind of a situation. Especially since her instincts and hormones were calling for her to curl up on his chest again, to melt into his strength and feel every inch of his muscles along her bare flesh.

Eyes still fixed on the tall blonde Alpha's darkened glare, she saw his jaw tightening as he grit his teeth, his fingers flexed and his thumb and forefinger rubbed together. Nervous tick maybe? The irate Alpha calmed immediately, though, when Raisa, whom she had almost forgotten was in the room, laid a small weathered hand on Oliver's forearm.

Smiling gently, she asked in her lilting accent, "Mister Oliver, shall I draw Miss Felicity a bath?" The older woman turns her soft gaze to the Omega. "Would you like that, my dear? I'm sure it would be relaxing after the stress you've had today, no?"

The thought of gloriously hot water soaking away the ache of her abused muscles suddenly sounded absolutely amazing to the petite blonde, and she dropped her shoulders, which had been tensed subconsciously.

She practically moaned, not noticing her Mate twitch at the sound as her full attention was on Raisa. "Oh God... Yes, I... I would like that, thank you."

Oliver Queen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and Felicity could see the large man's glorious muscles slowly begin to unclench as he released the air in his lungs bit by bit. He turned to look down at the Russian woman and laid his own hand atop hers. "That would be excellent, Raisa. Thank you."

Patting his arm, she turned away and smiled warmly at Felicity, though she spoke to Oliver over her shoulder. "Mister Oliver, would you go a get a cup of my evening tea? I set the kettle on earlier and it should be ready to pour by now. And ask Thea for some spare pajamas? I will help Miss Felicity with her bandages and the bath."

It did not sound like a question, and Oliver quirked a small smile, responding in Russian, "Only for you, dearest Raisa."

Smiling back, she responded in the same language, "No, my good boy, not only for me. For her too, soon."

The tall man snorted in response. "She will not command me."

"It is not a command when it is offered freely, Mister Oliver. Now shoo! The kettle will boil out if you delay more." Raisa's words were gentle and her smile was soft. Returning to English, she paused for a moment as a thought occurred to her, "Mister Oliver, before you go, would you set Miss Felicity on the bathroom counter?"

Felicity stared at the Alpha's gentle demeanor towards the small Russian woman. There was intense affection there, almost mother and son in nature, though she knew the two to be unrelated. The newspapers and tabloids had gone wild with his parents deaths several years ago, and they still dragged out the unsolved case every once in a while when gossip was slow. Not that she read the gossip columns, of course. Much. OK, fine,, every time she stood in line at the supermarket.

The Omega watched the man's gentle expression turn into a full fledged grin as he turned towards her, and she was simply stunned by the beauty of it. It was carefree and impish, and she had the desire tug at her to try to make him wear that expression more often as he walked towards her. And then she registered what Raisa had said.

"Wait, what?" Stiffening, she tried to step back, but Oliver was far faster. Letting out a startled 'yeep' as she was hoisted effortlessly into the air and cradled against his chest, Felicity glared at the man holding her and crossed her arms as his scent began to creep back in to her senses. She began to waver in her irritation, but managed to spit out quietly, trying not to sound petulant. "I am not a child. I can walk by myself, you know."

"Yes kitten, I can see quite clearly you are anything but a child, but this is faster and keeps weight off your injuries." Placing her on the counter with her legs dangling off the edge, he stepped back and smiled. "Besides, it gives me an excuse to feel your body close to mine."

Glaring at him, Felicity opened her mouth to wipe that smug smile off his face but Raisa interrupted.

"Thank you, Mister Oliver. But the kettle is probably whistling quite loudly. Now go. Bring back tea." and she succeeded in finally shooing Oliver out of the room, grumbling as he went.

Raisa turned the bath taps, checking the temperature and adjusting before she reached satisfaction, then turned and smiled at the Omega on the counter, who was watching her curiously. Producing a pair of medicine bottles, she set one, completely blank and white with no label, on the counter. The other, also white, but with a green label with Russian writing, she opened and shook out two large white oval pills.

"Here you are, my dear. These are for the pain."

Felicity held out her good hand an examined the pills Raisa plopped into her palm briefly. Every single muscle in her body ached, and her wrist and leg were screaming at her. Ugh. You know what? Why the hell not? At this point I don't even care what they are. Throwing them in her mouth, she accepted the glass of cool water that the small Russian woman seemed to pull out of nowhere and swallowed. She hoped they kicked in soon.

"Miss Felicity, will you let me help you undress? I was the one who took care of you before. Changed your clothes and cleaned and wrapped your cuts and scrapes, though Doctor Caitlin did make sure you had no internal injuries and fixed you with a cast. I felt it was improper for the men to do so."

Relief flowed through her at the thought that none of the men in the house had seen her naked, even if it was some unknown woman Doctor who had.

"Yeah, I.. I suppose that's okay. I think I'd have a hard time with one hand anyway."

As Raisa helped her disrobe and wrapped her cast to keep it from getting wet, Felicity's eyes fell on the plain white bottle still sitting on the counter.

Tilting her head curiously, she asked "What's in that one?"

Picking up the bottle, Raisa took a deep breath and looked Felicity in the eyes. "Hold out your hand dear."

Brows furrowing, she followed the older woman's directions and held out her good hand, palm up and cupped, waiting. Unscrewing the lid, Raisa tilted the bottle and dropped out a single pill into her waiting palm.

Felicity gasped.

It was a daily dose Omega Heat Suppressant.

Mouth slightly open, her eyes darted back to the motherly woman to find a look of such sympathetic understanding that it made Felicity want to cry. Instead, she bowed her head, clutching the pill to her chest, and took a deep breath, trying to choke back a sob.When she got her emotions under control, she downed the pill and washed it down with the rest of the glass of water.

"Mister Oliver has not forbidden me from giving these to you, and I think it is best for your health and happiness. And his too, though I do not know if he would agree. But it may be best if this remains unmentioned, no?"

Felicity simply nodded, deeply touched and unable to form words to express her appreciation for the woman's thoughtfulness. Which, really, was a rarity. Smiling, Raisa turned off the tub faucets and assisted the Omega to ease her abused body into the steaming liquid.  
Oh god, it burns so good....

Raisa advised her of the call buttons in the bathroom and bedroom if she needed help, closed the bathroom door, and let her soak in peace.


	11. Rub-a-Dub-Dub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets all wet. And some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started, I was mainly writing for me, as I love arrow, Bratva, and A/B/O fics and I had a hard time finding any that combined the three.
> 
> I warned folks my updates would be erratic as I was starting school for a film degree, and this program is -intensive-. Like, I had to take a month off work because that month is 2 weeks of 12 hr film days on set and 2 weeks prep in between, where I'm makeup artist on 2 films, PA to art department on a 3rd, and Director/Writer/Puppet Builder/Art PA on my own film. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!!!!
> 
> And yet somehow, behind my back and after more than 2 months of neglect on my part, there's nearly 700 subscriptions, 25k kudos, and 220 comments I haven't had a chance to reply to. I read all of them though!
> 
> Now in regards to the fic itself, it's a lot longer than I thought it would be. Also, as an ABO fic, it is extremely likely to have knotting later in. It is mentioned once in this chapter. For those who don't like it, I will mark every chapter that contains it or has references to it, so you may choose to skip it. Once the fic is complete, I may post alternate chapters in this series without it so folks who don't like it can still enjoy it (and the smut). But that won't be until the main story is complete, so it could be a while.
> 
> Lastly, I reiterate two things. 1) I will not give up on this fic. 2) I LOVE PROMPTS! Send me all the prompts
> 
> Shout out to Gemma11 and @RicoRicochet for their prompts in this chapter!
> 
> And of course, to the amazing VictoriaOlicity for the cover poster. Study it for story hints.
> 
> Read on, and here be a little smut at the end.
> 
> @GodsWritingFool on Tumblr and Twitter

 

 

 

 

The heat from the hot bath seeped into Felicity's muscles, soothing away her aches and pains, even if the steaming liquid stung her many small healing cuts and scrapes. Her thoughts dwelled on the events of the day. The meeting of so many new people and her volleyball match of an argument with her Mate had really drained her energy, not to mention her injuries were still wearing on her. What a dick. It riled her up, even more so because she knew he had been right in a few instances. 

Sighing, she grabbed the loofah and poured a dollop of body wash on the purple scrubby. Was that peppermint? No, tea tree and lavender. At least he had good taste. Or whoever stocked the bathroom had good taste. Probably Raisa. It was pretty unlikely that the big bad Bratva Captain Oliver himself decided to put lavender tea-tree type of body wash in a guest bedroom.

Giggling, she laid scrubby to skin and began to wash away the days trials and tribulations, the sweat and grime and smells clinging to her exhausted limbs. As the young Omega washed, her Mate's overwhelming scent faded quickly, and she growled lowly, remembering his earlier actions. He had used her Omega senses and his personal pheromones against her.

He had manipulated her behavior using her body's own physiology to gain her compliance in accordance with his will. 

And that really fracking pissed her off.

Even if it was because she was stubborn and wanted to walk up the stairs herself, even if it was because he didn't want her to exacerbate her injuries, even if it was because he cared, there was NO excuse to take away her free will and right to choose. She had seen Omegas who were little more than extensions of their Alphas, and that had been a deciding factor for her to never date an Alpha and go onto Suppressants as soon as she was able. She loved her brain, and the concept of someone taking it over was utterly abhorrent to her.

It was another reason why she was so happy to go back on the Suppressants Raisa had given her. He'd never be able to pull a bullshit stunt like that again. EVER again. Man was Oliver going to get an earful tomorrow. That kind of behavior is one thing that will NOT stand.

Finished with the gentle scrubbing, she laid back in the still steaming water, resting her head against the porcelain rim and letting her lank blonde curls fall over her shoulders in wet wild ringlets.

How did her life become this way? Oh yeah. Men. Fucking men. Arrogant selfish stupid men leaving her, betraying her, and trying to control her. She was sick of it. This was such a bizarre situation anyway.

Felicity pulled a curl off her forehead and stared at the ceiling. She was being protected and taken care of by Oliver Queen, an Alpha of great repute. Known to the world as the corporate shark CEO of Queen Consolidated, he was also apparently the scariest Captain of the Russian Mob in Starling. He'd killed people. Tortured people. And while he was a jerk, and aggressive, and arrogant, and conceited, he seemed to consider her 'his', and was so possessive of 'his' things that he would fight tooth and nail to protect her. To keep her, though he wanted her on his own terms. 

Off suppressants? Yeah right. 

Blowing out a breath, she sank lower into the water, feeling the painkillers finally kicking in. Boy, would she be happier when her other meds kicked in, too. Heat Suppressants, like a Beta's birth control, took a few days to begin to work, and several weeks to come to full operation. She wondered how Oliver would react as her Omega scent faded, as she lost her enhanced sense of smell, and was no longer strongly affected by his Alpha pheromones. She would still have her individual scent of course, but it would be muted, like an adult Beta's. She would certainly be pretty happy with the drastically reduced sex drive from the Suppressants, too. The way her body reacted to his scent and words and actions? Not to mention how his size and muscles and body and his EVERYTHING got her all hot and bothered merely by looking at him. She vacillated between wanted to climb him like a tree and punch him until he stopped talking. Him and his stupid smug pretty face.

Rolling her eyes, she extended her limbs, testing the soreness and flexibility of her injuries as she bent and stretched and allowed her mind to wander. Unfortunately, her mind wandered right back over to Oliver Queen and danced merrily all over the memory of him clutching her firmly to his broad muscly chest. He had adjusted her somewhat during carrying, and her groin clenched at the recollection of how his grip had tightened on her thighs, so close to where heat had begun to coil low in her belly. His fingers digging into her soft flesh, so close to - Nope! Bad brain! Stop it!

Frustrated at the direction her brain had gone, she tried to count by exponents in her head, picture dead puppies, or conceptualize a new firewall program, but nothing was working at dimming the flame of arousal that had started between her legs. The stupid arousal wouldn't go away, and she really didn't feel like taking a cold shower after this glorious bath.

Closing her eyes, the blonde slowly let her hand slide up her taut belly, running up the slick skin of her ribs and brushing the underside of her breast. She shivered and frowned. No one would know if she allowed herself a small indulgence, a small fantasy of what her Mate would do to her if she let him. Imagining Oliver doing naughty things to her didn't mean she felt anything for him, right?

Letting her fingers dance over the smooth skin, she groaned quietly before pressing her palm down and massaging her aching breast. 

She sighed as she brought her other hand up and touched two fingers to her lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss the obnoxious Mr. Queen. Would he be gentle? Rough? Chew on her lips and force his tongue into her mouth? Or would he lick along the seam of her mouth, convincing her with his smooth ministrations to open to him? Hm. He would probably be pretty demanding...which was kinda hot, to be honest. 

Anyway, it was her fantasy, and she could allow herself to be ravished by a dominating Alpha in her imagination if she wanted to, thank-you-very-much.

Sliding her hand slowly down her chin and across her neck, her fingers trailed further down past her collarbone until they mirrored her other hand. The cast felt a little odd, being wrapped and all, but it took very little time for her not to notice it at all. Massaging and cupping her breasts, tugging and twisting her nipples, she felt the shocks and electricity of need shoot directly to her groin as if they were directly connected.

Groaning softly, she kept massaging and playing with her breasts with her cast hand, feeling them growing heavier with need while her nipples pebbled and became stiff. The sensation of the hot water lapping gently at her skin only increased the sensitivity to her own touch. Her other hand trailed back down across her stomach, heading slowly towards the apex of her thighs, past her short curls and - 

A quick knock before the door slammed open jerked her out of her daydream and allowed her a brief moment to dive out of the tub for a towel as Oliver stepped into the room, a tray with steaming teacups on it. 

Oliver had bumped the door open with his hip, and had taken a moment to steady the tray before he glanced up at the flurry of her movement. "Hey Raisa? Where did you want- Oh! Oh....uhh..." He stared at her, eyes wide, almost dumbstruck. She was pretty sure he'd gotten an eye full of her bare ass along with her embarrassed squeak before she could scramble to cover herself with a towel fast enough.

He stood there, frozen, hand on the doorknob. And stood there. And stared. And stared some more, mouth slightly open.

Standing there clutching the fluffy towel to her body, dripping rivers of water all over the tiled floor, feeling rather like a drowned rat with her soaked hair falling in lanks about her face, his immobility kicked her embarrassment over to anger. Narrowing her eyes into a frosty glare, the irate Omega hissed out, "Do. You. MIND?!"

Astonishingly, Oliver Queen, big bad Bratva Kapitan Strelka, Scourge of the Underworld, blushed! His ears turned an adorable shade of pink before he turned his head and dropped his gaze, cleared his throat, swallowed and choked out "Oh. Uh. Sorry. Tea...Tea's done. I'll leave it....out there." He stepped back quickly and shut the door.

Dropping her head to her chest, Felicity groaned, frustrated. As funny as it was to watch a flustered Alpha, especially the ever in control Oliver Queen, he had essentially ruined the mood for her 'personal time'. Sighing, she wrung out her sopping wet hair and toweled dry, carefully patting down the spots that were cut or bruised. She wasn't a wimp about pain, but she also wasn't a macho idiot. Why cause yourself pain if you didn't have to?

Wrapping one towel around her hair and another about her chest and waist as best she could with a cast, she peeked her head out the cracked bathroom door, searching for telltale signs and scents of anyone who could be waiting for her.

Nothing, though the chair nearest the bathroom had Oliver's scent on it where it didn't before, and the wonderful smell of steeping tea was wafting through the room.

Padding over to investigate the chair baring her Mate's smell, she discovered that he had left a stack of clothes for her. His scent lingered because they were his clothes. Several t-shirts, two pairs of drawstring boxers, and two of his hoodies lay in a neat little pile. No underwear. No socks. Nothing in her own size. Further investigation revealed that there were no feminine clothing anywhere in the room.

Mildly annoyed, she knew there were clothes and under garments in the house in her size, and he must have done this on purpose. It seemed their little game of getting under each others skin continued. He had given her a choice. Wear his clothes, walk the halls in a towel or his clothes looking for someone to ask for other pajamas, or sleep naked. Twit. Grumbling, she grabbed the biggest t-shirt and pulled it on. It was like being wrapped in his scent, but milder. Almost like a hug instead of being drowned in it like when he had carried her up to her room.   
  
This room.   
  
This huge huge room. Too huge. The yawning windows made her feel incredibly exposed. Felicity had never liked heights, and the sheer size of the (admittedly gorgeous and elegant) windows overlooking the Queen property made it quite clear she was two floors up just like before. This is why she was so happy with her tiny windows in her old apartment. And the smaller rooms. They made her comfortable, feeling almost like nest-like. And didn't that make her sound like a small furry animal.   
  
Sighing, she grabbed a cup of Raisa's tea and sat on the edge of the high King sized bed in it's semi-nook set into the wall. Technically, she supposed, you could call it an alcove. Rectangular in shape and six feet deep, it was about fifteen feet long with the bed's headboard in the center, leaving a little more than four feet on each side. Matching bedside tables with elegantly curved legs fit neatly into the space, jutting out only about two feet with wall sconces floating above on the wall.  
  
Honest to Google wall sconces. That, more than anything else, really drove home how fancy, expensive, and hotel-like the room was. It had no personality. That totally had to change if she was going to be stuck here for a while. Shaking her head, she sipped her tea and eyed the bed again dubiously.   
  
The Omega grumbled to herself as she downed the rest of her sleepytime tea. Laying her glasses on a side table and flipping the off switch for the sconces, she climbed blindly onto the enormous bed, making her way over the mountains of pillows and fluffy blankets to the center. It should not take this long to get to the center of a bed. This was more like a trek. This is ridiculous! Who needs so much bed space?!  
  
Pulling back the covers, she shimmied beneath the fluffy cloud-like comforter and slid against the probably a million thread count sheets, resting her head on the marshmallow pillows of just the perfect amount of give and firmness.  
  
She hated it.  
  
She felt exposed, vulnerable, laid bare on a platter on that massive expanse of a bed. Tossing and turning, the exhausted blonde tried to get comfortable. After about fifteen minutes of trying various positions, both on top of and completely under the covers, however, she groaned and sat up. Staring fuzzily around the blurry moonlit room, her genius brain came up with a thousand different options to solve her current problem. Sorting through them, she decided on the simplest approach.  
  
Making the trek back across the bed to her glasses, Felicity flicked on the lights and clambered down to the floor. Sleepily stumbling over to the windows, she closed the curtains on each one, making sure they blocked out the view of the grounds completely. Tripping over a chair on the way back to the bed alcove, she swore quietly and rubbed her now more-bruised shin as she eyed the bed again.   
  
With a determined breath, she proceeded to tear the bed apart. Tossing sheets and pillows and blankets about, she picked through the massive pile of bedding and made herself a pillow nest in the gap between the bed and the alcove's wall. Settling down in the center of it as she adjusted the positions of the sheets, Felicity smiled. This was much better, much less exposed.  
  
There was still a slight feeling of vulnerability though, just enough to make her uneasy and make it difficult to sleep. She had an idea, but didn't want to resort to it. She still had some pride, after all.   
  
Staring at the ceiling two minutes later, she huffed out an exasperated breath. What does her pride matter right now? No one can see and she deserved a peaceful night! Levering herself up, the Omega stumbled over to the chair holding Oliver's clothes and grabbed a hoodie. Pausing for a moment, waffling over her decision, she grabbed another t-shirt and padded back over to her snug little nest.  
  
Snatching up one of the many pillows flopped about, she wrapped it up in the t-shirt and wrapped herself in his hoodie. Now bathed more strongly in his residual scent, she could feel her body begin to relax. Tension she'd been holding slowly seeped out of her shoulders and back. She just felt... safer this way. Wait, when did she equate her Mate's scent with safety? When did she start thinking of him as her Mate? How long had that been going on?! He's a Bratva Captain for Google's sake! He's a jerk!  
  
Reminding herself of his negative attributes and generally asshole-y-ness (Asshole-y-ness? Was that even a word? It doesn't matter, brain, it is now. Move on) did nothing to change her bodies sensitized reaction. Exasperation flooded her, but then a thought occurred to her: it was actually something of a relief. In for a penny, in for a pound, you know? She felt no qualms about taking advantage of his smell when he had so blatantly forced it on her earlier. Arrogant man.

Burying her face in his hoodie and clutching the t-shirt wrapped pillow close, she relaxed and closed her eyes.

Big strong broad chested stupid man. Nuzzling her face into the soft material, his scent was driving her batty and making her so frustrated she'd scale the walls. In more ways than one. Scale him too, maybe. Climb that fine piece of booty like a tree...Dammit brain! ... Just go with it, girl. There's no point in doing anything else right now.

Sighing, Felicity cuddled down into her shirt and a gentle wave of his Alpha scent mixed with lavender wafted into her nostrils. Just a tickle, really, but it allowed her thoughts to drift to what she had been doing in the bathtub before being so rudely interrupted by the very object of her fantasies. What would it be like to be with him anyway? It's not like she'd had much experience in that department. Fooling around with Cooper was fun, but he was barely interested in sex at the best of times and her being on Suppressants had killed most of her sex drive, too. In the months they'd been together, they'd never actually gotten to third base. Or was that a home run? Sports analogies for sex never made sense to her anyway. They'd been too busy 'saving the world' with the adrenaline high that gave to spend time getting busy.

Now it had been almost always on her mind today with him and all his sexiness around her. It had been so draining physically and emotionally, especially being beaten all to hell and with her hormones and Cycle so severely out of whack... And it left her wondering what it would be like. To be with him. With her Mate. You know, like sleeping together. In a decidedly non-platonic fashion. Guh! Even her brain babbled, it seemed.

Would he be gentle, her first time? He'd probably kiss her like he owned her, that's for sure. She'd feel his lips press into hers, soft and hard at the same time. Probably demanding and taking and giving, too, guiding her to the way he liked to kiss. Bury his hand in her hair and use his grip to position her however he wanted, each tug sending little prickles of pleasure across her scalp and down her spine. He was a control freak, no questions asked.

Well, there was one question. 

Would she like it? Would she be able to give up control? Let go of her precious freedom, even for a little while? To let him show her what he liked? To let him guide her in finding what she liked? Huh. That was more than one question. 

It was all hypothetical anyway! She would just let herself have this little fantasy, it was much much safer than risking the reality.

She shivered, though she couldn't tell if it was in arousal or trepidation at the thoughts running through her head. Much MUCH safer than risking the reality.  


Felicity groaned softly, throwing an arm over her eyes. What the hell. Why not finish what was begun in the bath? She's allowed indulgence, and she'd have to be blind not to have noticed how pretty he was. And she had. Multiple times. All day. Hell, even in the car ride when he got all growly and angry and had freaked her out, she had noticed how pretty he was, and looking back objectively, the image of him towering over her in the seats, caging her petite form in with his sheer size...  


The Omega squirmed, a sudden flush of heat suffusing her body while the apex of her thighs throbbed with need like she'd never felt before. Gasping, she squeezed her eyes shut tight and arched her back, sliding her cast wrist down to her core. Sliding her fingers across the surface of her panty covered center, she whimpered at the lightning bolts of pleasurable sensation even her own light touch provided. Damn. Her underwear was soaked.  


Slipping the garment off, she worked Oliver's shirt up to her ribs slowly, careful not to agitate the cuts and bruises still littering her body. Lying back, she inhaled deeply, letting herself simply enjoy her Mate's scent and the feelings it invoked. Cinnamon. Practically purring, she nuzzled her face into his sweatshirt and sighed. Leather. Letting herself just relax and open her senses to him was amazing. A winter wind through a pine forest. His scent felt ten times stronger already. It was so uniquely wonderfully him.  


Maybe she could bottle it. Eau 'de'Oliver?  


Smiling, she let her arm travel south once again, letting her fingers slide across the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Felicity sighed quietly, pressing the flat of her palm against her clit, jolts of bliss shooting through her groin. She reached down with her fingers, parting her soaked nether lips and letting her middle finger tip circle her clenching aching entrance.   


Picturing her Alpha's hand down there instead of her own, her hips bucked at the image of Oliver kneeling between her thighs, massaging and rubbing her sensitive flesh. Placing her free hand on her stomach, she slowly trailed her fingers up her ribs to the full swells of her chest.   


Continuing to palm and massage her pert breast, she squeezed the taut flesh gently before flicking her pebbled nipple. Her hand below weighed heavily on her hipbone with the weight of her cast wrist. The soft scratch only enhanced the sensation, as she could imagine it was the prickly scruff of his stupidly handsome face. What would it be like to have his face down there, his tongue licking and flicking and sucking in ways the girls in college had talked about? The ways they said could make a girl moan like a porn star?  


Just imagining it made her hips buck and her channel clench emptily. She let out a quiet moan, biting her lip quickly to stifle her volume. The blonde remembered abruptly that she was right next door to Oliver, and Alphas have enhanced hearing. She hadn't heard any movement from the other room, but she tried to stay quiet, just in case. The thought of being caught racked her arousal up just a little bit more. She never had any exhibitionist thoughts before, but she was feeling decidedly naughty right now.   


She sped the finger circling her wet entrance up, dipping into the tight opening shallowly, teasingly, and shuddered. She alternated her palm between light and heavy pressure as her fingers worked the sensitive flesh.  


She began pumping her finger in and out slowly, shallowly, imagining it was his fingers penetrating her instead. Those big rough hands that'd cradled her so gently, so tightly against his muscled chest. They'd be so much larger than her own, and she'd definitely feel the difference if he slid one inside her body.   


Or maybe his tongue. Oh god. Her hips jumped again as she pictured him, face wet with her slickness, smirking darkly up at her as he crawled up her body.  


Her breathing was ragged, panting heavily as her thighs rocked against her hands. Would he kiss his way back up her body? Would he wipe his face off with a salacious grin before devouring her mouth with his own? Would he simply slide up quickly and drive his tongue into her mouth, making her taste herself on his tongue?  


She whimpered, back arching as her long blonde curls spread out over the disheveled pillows and sheets. It felt like an inferno coiling inside her, tighter and tighter, like a bow about to snap. Tingles in her spine, her groin, spreading warmth radiating from the apex of her thighs out to the tips of her unpainted toes to the very ends of her hair was driving her forward towards something. Something wonderful.   


The Omega pictured it then, the so called Main Event, her hand rubbing faster, fingers gliding wetly over her clit as her hips thrust unconsciously, almost mindlessly.  


What would it feel like to have his thick cock rocking and grinding against her clit instead of her fingers? To have his fat head lined up and pushing inside? Invading her aching channel and filling her fully? Forcefully? Gently? She knew it would hurt the first time, regardless, but how would he take her? Would his primal Alpha side dominate and demand she take it hard and submit to his claim as he had his way with her? Or would it trigger his protective instincts towards his Mate and take it slow and steady, overloading her brain with teasing and touching until she begged him to fuck her?   


She was pretty sure Oliver would make damn sure she came. Probably several times. The man's reputation preceded him, and he would take it as an affront to his integrity as an Alpha if he didn't more than satisfy his Omega. As much of an ass as he seemed to be, some Alphas didn't bother pleasing their Omegas, not viewing them as equals and just taking what they wanted. Her Mate's many exploits in the gossip rags were quite explicit that Oliver Queen was a giver, at least in that arena.   


And what would that feel like? She whimpered again, biting her lips in her vain attempts to quiet her rather breathy moans. Coming around his cock while he thrust in and out? Her channel clenched as she arched, imaging the sensation of her walls squeezing, spasming around the thickness - his thickness - as it stretched her open inch by inch. Her hips jerked as she pressed her palm down hard against her soaking core, rubbing in a circular pattern as her fingers pumped rapidly in her tight body.  


And then what would it feel like when he came inside her? Being as he was, he sure wouldn't want to use a condom, and she'd be on suppressants anyway, so what is that like? Was there a difference in the feeling?  


How can you read internet gossip or hear stories from the other girls about what it felt like to have a hard cock driving into you, your mates pelvis grinding against your clit as his manhood pulsed and swelled, filling you with liquid heat as he growled and tried to penetrate as deep as possible, ensuring every inch of your channel was wrapped tightly around his throbbing dick, pumping his cum into you in hot spurts and not try to picture what it would be like?   


Oh god, she was so close.   


The thought of him cumming in her had her almost there. And that's not even taking into consideration the potential of the insanely sensitized erogenous zones of an Omega in Heat, or the tales of the blindingly intense long lasting orgasm from taking an Alpha's knot.  


She gasped in air as her hands manipulated her body, hips arched and thrusting into her own fingers as her legs shook. Muscles tensed so tightly that she was almost lifting off the sheets and closing her eyes tight, she pictured his ejaculation in her head. His big body would cover hers. He'd hold her hips so tight, tight enough to leave bruises she bet, grinding his pelvic bone against her little nubbin. Ensuring that he was as deep as possible between her spread legs, he'd groan her name in her ear and bite the lobe, sucking it into his mouth. His cock would throb and swell just before he erupted inside her. He'd keep her there under his bulk for as long as he wanted, groins pressed tightly together to make sure he filled her completely. Pinning her, making her take every gush, every hot spurt from his thick cock he spent inside her.   


God yes.   


She had minimal experience. No knowledge of the feelings and sensations of having someone inside her. All she had were stories, fantasies, and the body-wracking sensations of her own hands pumping in and out. That already felt amazing. But the mere idea of someone else doing it? Him doing it? It caused that fire burning into an inferno inside her to consume every inch of her trembling body.Turning her face into his sweatshirt, she bit down, tasting his scent and trying not to moan in ecstasy.   


The final image struck her then. He was inside her, stretching her, rocking and thrusting, holding her hands tight to the mattress above her head. And then, right as he came deep inside her, grinding his hips against her while her legs were locked behind his back, cock throbbing and pulsing as he filled her, he leaned down her arched body and clamped his sharp teeth down on her bared neck.   


She came undone with a muffled cry, imagining she could hear Oliver's guttural growl when he came along with her.   


Collapsing back into her fluffy pillow nest, she smiled dreamily. Her brain was quiet. Her nerves had vanished. Her body was languid and flush with endorphins. She felt amazing. Sighing contentedly, she pulled a sheet over her panting and sweaty form and wrapped herself around her Oliver-pillow before dropping almost immediately into an exhausted sleep. 


	12. Knock on Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver handles a lot of wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Yo. I'm not dead! YAY!
> 
> tl;dr: School is busy, just finished writing and directing my 1st 10-minute short, health issues suck, smut is fun but gave me writers block for a bit.
> 
> Longer version: I wrapped up this section of smut in a shorter chapter than usual, as it was giving me writer's block. I rearranged some later things, and it'll be mostly plot for a few chapters. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but if I stare at it any longer I'll scream, so I figured I'd post it and move on.
> 
> My 10 minute short film was awesome, to the point where my instructors want me to enter it into film festivals! Wheee!
> 
> I was devastated to discover my prompt book is missing! *cries* Prompts make me write faster. You should give me more. Send me more prompts here in comments or @GodsWritingFool on twitter, @TheGodsWritingFool on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy. Next chapter is much more sass. Like, WAAAAAAAAY more sass.

 

 

Oliver shut the door to his furious mostly naked Omega's bathroom, heat suffusing his face and ears. He was almost trembling with the effort to control himself and the raging hot flush flowing through his entire body. He had frozen when he'd walked into his mates bathroom, expecting to find Raisa fussing over his Felicity.

Instead, he'd caught an eyeful of her perfect shapely bare ass as she squeaked and dove out of the bathtub, wrapping herself in the fluffy towel his housekeeper had left for her. Good lord, that Omega had a gorgeous butt. Round and firm, and would feel amazing bouncing off his abdomen as he fucked her from behind, hands curled tightly in her lush curls, tugging and putting an arch in her back while he - STOP!

The Alpha shook his head roughly, trying to clear his mind of those lustful thoughts. Fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he blushed so hard. Hell he couldn't remember the last time he blushed, period. And why was he even blushing? He'd been wanting to see her naked since he smelled her scent for the first time. Though he hadn't wanted it to be an accident. He'd wanted her to bare herself to him. To choose to submit to him.

He'd been as hard as a rock almost immediately when she stood soaking wet and nearly naked, wearing nothing but that damn towel. Jealousy of a towel was unreasonable, but he was, in fact, jealous of the way it hugged her curves and clung to her wet body. Jealous of the way the streams and droplets of water rolled down her skin and disappeared under the cloth the way he wanted his hands to. He had been about to make a smart ass remark about how she should have waited for him to help her wash, but then he saw the massive bruise on the back of her thigh and the way she was shaking in anger and embarrassment. Her cast wrapped to keep it dry, both hands clutched the towel tighter, and icy guilt had punched him in the gut, causing his face to flame and his words to stutter and die in his throat.

But then he smelled it.

Her wetness.

Not from the water, which was actually muting the smell, but the wetness between her legs. Wetness from arousal all around her thighs. And on her hands? Holy hell. He'd walked in while his Omega was masturbating. She was breathing extremely heavily, though that could be from her dive out of the tub jarring her injuries, but her eyes held a different story. A story with extremely dilated pupils and roughly bitten lips.

It took her Loud Voice to snap him out of it, and he shut the door quickly, though a small twinge of annoyance struck him that his kitten had yelled at him again. He smiled. Cute little growls and stampy feet. He could picture it too as she was so like a wet angry kitten puffing up and making adorable hisses and tiny growls.

Shaking his head, Oliver walked over to set the tea service on one of the many small side tables. Damn she was a distraction. He really needed to work on Bratva business, especially the mystery of the new violent gang moving in and clean up after the mess that was the Triad in the city. A deep warm burst of pride swelled in his chest that the petite blonde Omega - his Omega - had trashed their setup in Starling so thoroughly on accident! That pride turned possessive and smug. The Alpha was so much looking forward to finding out what else she could do. He smirked. In any sense of the word.

Surveying the room, a small chunk of his domain that he had provided for her, he quickly cataloged the visible items to see if there was anything his kitten needed. He knew it was pretty instinctual, his deep and possessive need to provide for his mate, but it didn't stop him from wanting to do it anyway, and preening at a job well done. As far as he could see, there was nothing, though he stared intently at the small selection of Thea's clothes draped over an overstuffed armchair. They'd be tight on her. His sister was built like a stick, and his kitten was built like an hourglass. As funny and sexy as that would be, she'd be uncomfortable. He didn't actually want her to be uncomfortable, especially with her healing injuries.

Smirking, he gathered the clothes and walked between their rooms, unlocking the closed door, and dumped the clothes next to the entrance of his walk-in closet as he perused the racks. Grabbing a few t-shirts, boxers, sweatpants, and hoodies, he strolled back into her room and laid the clothing back onto the overstuffed armchair. Pausing for a moment, he grabbed the top hoodie and growled, rubbing his face into it and leaving his Alpha scent embedded strongly in the weave of the fabric.

Hah. That ought to get under her skin. Plus it would keep her inundated with his scent, which he hoped would soften her attitude towards him. He really needed all the help he could get, and wasn't above cheating underhanded tricks to get it. Even annoying her with his clothes was to keep himself on her mind as much as it was to make sure she was comfortable.

Pausing before he exited the room, he looked at the lock on the doors between their rooms. He looked back to the closed bathroom door, then back to the open lock. Turning it until it clicked shut, he made sure it was completely locked, and walked out the room's main door without looking back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Oliver lay in stillness on his bed, back stiff and muscles tense.

The stoic Bratva Captain still wasn't used to the luxury of the smooth sheets and the silky soft mattress. The time he spent in Russia was ingrained into his very soul; cold, hard, and empty. Earning the name Strelka was something he wasn't proud of, but it was necessary to his survival during the training. His anger was cold and straight to the point, he always hit his target, and the fact that he ran a broken arrow through the eye socket of the first man who had challenged him for the title of Captain had all been influences on his earning of the moniker.

His instincts were needling him right now. Something was off. Something important. It didn't feel dangerous, but the fact of it even making it's presence known in his mind led him to feel quite uneasy. Trusting his instincts had been utterly vital, and sleeping too deeply had only ever led to trouble. Luxury led to complacency. Complacency and distractions led to pain and death.

Distractions.

Like his Omega.

Though did it truly count as a distraction when she had practically gift-wrapped the Triad for the Bratva? When she had the ability to essentially work magic with a computer and could put those skills to work for the Brotherhood? With her gorgeous curves and furious will....

Well, yes. Those last two were the very definition of distraction. He inhaled deeply, trying to catch a waft of her faint scent, lavender body wash notwithstanding. She had smelled of passion fruit and warmth, she smelled of the sun and sex and that slightly sweet female musk that was all her own. He had already committed it to memory, burned it there like it was engraved on his soul.

Snapping his eyes open, Oliver was shocked to find himself standing in his room, halfway between her door and where he'd been laying on his bed. He had no idea how he had gotten there, but barely a moment later, he understood very clearly why. Felicity's scent, which he had expected to be very faint trying to detect fifty feet away through a closed door, was utterly overwhelming, flooding through the cracks like an oncoming tide.

The flood smelled overpoweringly of sex.

The Alpha's groin tightened and his already half-hard cock swelled to life, straining against his sleep pants.

He stood, tense and hard, in so many meanings of the word, in the middle of his room, trembling. Was it because he was fighting his own urges? Was it because he was ten seconds from breaking the door to splinters and pouncing on his Omega? Was he trembling against the sheer power of his want? Yes. Yes to all of the above.

Damnit. He could hear her breathing. Rapidly. Those soft gasps and breathy moans women make when they're aroused, those sharp intakes of breath when they're trying to be quiet. She really had no idea about how sensitive an Alpha's hearing was, especially when it was attuned to it's mate. Naive girl. Fierce, proud, naive Omega.

He found himself taking another step closer to the door, and immediately halted, fighting with his baser instinctual urges. His 'fun' urges fighting with the 'logic' urges kept him frozen in place, his own breathing quite shallow. He wanted her. His Omega. He wanted her under him, moaning his name while he teased her and touched her and teased her more until she was nearly in tears and begging.

Almost with a mind of it's own, his hand slid over the bulge in his PJ pants. It was almost comical how hard he was, his dick straining so hard that if it weren't confined it'd likely be bobbing against his stomach. He took another step.

And another step.

And another.

Licking his lips as he lifted his bare foot to take yet another step forward, a discovery made him pull up short.

He was surprised to find his canines dropping. Typically, an Alpha's canine teeth only dropped down in times of rage or Rut or were triggered by an Omega's Heat. But his kitten wasn't in Heat, or even cycling near Heat as far as he could smell. He unconsciously took another deep breath to catch a whiff of her scent, and found himself three steps closer to their barrier door. He was just a few feet away now.

Licking his canines again, he snorted. He wasn't in Rut. He knew that because he hadn't already broken the door to splinters and he wasn't balls deep in the whimpering Omega on the other side of the door. Enraged was the other option, and that was the LAST thing he felt right now.

Blinking unsteadily, he noticed the faint green glow against the door that his eyes were now giving off. Maybe it had something to do with that? Being his Matched Omega? He'd never studied advanced sciences outside of chemistry (blowing things up had very precise requirements), and the nuances and rarity of Matched Mates made them a specialized science. He'd have to talk to Caitlin about it. Having a Primal-Phase Alpha Response outside of the standard situations could be seen as a disastrous lack of control, a weakness to be exploited. Although being able to call it up outside of the standard situations might have it's uses as well...

His sweet Omega was just full of surprises wasn't she?

Hissing quietly as he palmed himself through his pants, stroking his generous erection, he took another step.

That was all irrelevant right now - the science, the phases, the Bratva - none of it mattered. What truly mattered was that he smelled his Omega, his sweet sassy Felicity, touching herself on the other side of the door between their rooms. He heard her whimper in pleasure as loud as day, though she was quieter than a whisper. He heard her gasp in air as she approached her orgasm.

He took two more steps and was right in front of the door, his hand down his pants and fisting his hand around his throbbing dick.

Managing to stop himself before he went any further, he panted quietly, his breathing slowly lining up with his Omega's. Stroking his thick stiff cock, he imagined it was her hands. Her beautiful delicate hands. She'd need both. Oliver smirked at the thought. Hands that could destroy the entire Triad with just a few strokes. Hands that could bring him to his own knees with just a few different strokes.

He groaned quietly as his groin tensed. He wanted to tear down the door, pick up his Omega and brace her against the wall - show her exactly how good he could make her feel. Repeatedly. Bent over the high mattress...

He came back to himself in surprise when he felt the cold metal of the doorknob in his palm, resisting his attempt to turn it. Releasing it like it burned him, he was suddenly very glad he had re-locked the door. He remembered her injuries. He remembered the bruises he'd seen. Now was not the time. His Omega needed to heal.

He tried to be a good Alpha mate, to turn, to go back to his bed and try to put her out of mind, or even go take a cold shower. But then he heard her gasp quietly and trail off into a moan that sounded suspiciously like his name, breathing faster and faster.

The notorious CEO and Bratva Captain hung his head and clenched his fists. He slid one of those fists back into his pants.

He wouldn't touch her, wouldn't barge in, wouldn't interrupt. But he would happily get off to the sounds and smells of her touching herself.

Slipping his hand over it, he gripped his dick, swiping his thumb over the swollen head, smearing the beads of pre-cum over the taut skin of his shaft. Baring his teeth in a silent snarl, one hand gripped the door frame for dear life as the other began to stroke up and down slowly.

Muffled moans drifted almost silently to his hypersensitive ears, probably because she was biting the pillow or comforter to keep her voice down. His hand moved faster over his thick cock, squeezing slightly at the base and twisting his wrist as he went, increasing the stimulation. Closing his eyes as he leaned against his braced arm, he pictured her sassy mouth wrapped around his dick, making those muffled moans for a whole different reason.

All too soon, he felt it. The familiar fire at the base of his spine, moving up his back and farther out his limbs far faster than ever before. His balls drew up tight against his body and he moved his hand faster, his grip tightening as he pictured himself bending her over a table, hands on her hips gripping so tight, slamming her tight little body back onto his rigid prick. She would be so hot, so soft... her panting was getting louder and faster, like she was losing track of herself as she was getting closer and closer to her peak.

Suddenly, he heard her cry out - she probably didn't even realize she had done so, especially because of what she'd cried out. It wasn't his name, no. They'd have to work on that, but the second he heard it, he came with his own guttural growl, imagining pumping every hot spurt that splattered against the floor and door into her hot body instead.

He knew she wanted it, but was too damn stubborn to admit it. She had, after all, cried out only one word at her moment of climax.

"Alpha!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Restless and pacing, Oliver was wearing a hole in the carpet of his room. It was bright and early, seven am. He rarely slept past six. Sleep was typically never truly restful for him, though he had indeed slept deeply last night after his auditory voyeuristic masturbation session. God he wanted to be the one making her make those noises.

But that did not explain his restlessness.

He couldn't stand still because he wanted to check on his Omega, but he felt awkward about it. Him! Awkward! It was insane. He needed some sort of excuse, some good reason to enter her room, the place he had given her of his own territory to provide a safe space.

He growled, clenching his fists. He didn't need a damned excuse! He didn't need a reason! He was her ALPHA!

Although she's probably hungry...

He could bring her food. That's perfectly reasonable, right? She'd be happy about food, about him bringing her breakfast in bed, and he does want her to feel more comfortable in the house and around him. Her standoffish-ness bugs him more than he likes to admit.

Oh yeah. Excellent plan.

Running his hands through his dark blonde scruff, he strode with purpose out into the hall and downstairs to find Raisa in the kitchen.

He explained to the warm Russian woman what he wanted to do, and Raisa beamed at him like he'd just told her he was making her Queen of all America. It bothered him ever so slightly. She had never looked at him with such joy, such a bright proud smile, and it felt surprisingly good. He shook it off and the kitchen descended into comfortable silence.

Pots and pans rattled around him as he watched the old woman work. It reminded him of when he was small, when he had some degree of innocence. Before he could follow that trail of thought down a long dark rabbit hole, Raisa announced she was done, presenting chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs, orange juice and milk, and a decorative kettle wafting the strong scent of dark coffee.

Extraordinarily pleased with himself, he returned to his Omega's room carrying the breakfast tray and rapped smartly on the door, loudly, before trying the handle. It was unlocked. That was odd.

"...Kitten?"

Pushing it open, he froze at the sight before him. Bedding was strewn about everywhere, pillows and sheets torn about and in disarray. Chairs were overturned, as was a lamp.

"Kitten?" Calling loudly, Oliver saw nothing move, and in the sudden spike of fear and adrenaline he couldn't hear anything other than his own heart pounding madly in his ears.

"FELICITY!"

She was nowhere to be seen.


	13. Accidental Flashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was accidental flashing. And not the fun kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the vote on twitter was shorter chapters more often. 
> 
> So here's the update to the cliffie! Finished it on set the other day. Film is both exciting and boring at the same time. I've never been happier than while I'm on set, however, AND I GOT TO MEET MICHAEL WHO PLAYED ABRAHAM ON WALKING DEAD THROUGH MY SCHOOL.
> 
> I still can't believe all the encouragement this has gotten, so I really appreciate it. Again, the chapters come out of my brain on no schedule, so there is no telling when updates happen. I will not give up on this story though, I have the timeline complete and have waaaaaay too much fun writing smut to give up. ;-)
> 
> No Beta, no grammar check. If you want to beta, please let me know.
> 
> I LOVE PROMPTS. GIVE THEM TO ME. 
> 
> Thanks guys!

 

Standing frozen in the expansive room, Oliver's chest constricted painfully. Her smell permeated everything, the scent of sex not even giving him a moment's distraction. She wasn't here. His kitten had vanished!? Again? HOW! Her windows were all closed and locked!  
  
His chest grew tighter and tighter, blood pounding wildly in his ears, his vision tunneling as the Alpha beast in his heart filled with rage. No one stole what was his! She was his! HIS!  
  
A feral snarl erupted deep in his chest and reverberated throughout the spacious room, rattling the windows with it's sheer decibels, and was punctuated by the resounding crash of the breakfast service smashing into the floor and clattering all over as he tossed it away in his fury.  
  
A soft mumble and an almost-silent rustle of fabric cut through his panicked anger, almost unnoticeable through the deafening sound of his own heart.  
  
Stalking forward silently, padding though the wreckage of the room, he paused, noticing at second glance that while things were strewn all over and some things were tipped over, nothing was broken. No cloth was ripped, no pillows torn.  
  
Closer and closer to the California King bed he crept, almost dreading what he would find as he heard the rustle of fabric again. Steeling himself for the worst, he stepped around the edge of the waist high to Oliver mattress, fear, rage, and adrenaline screaming through his veins.  
  
And he could not believe what he saw.  
  
Curled up in a pillow nest, tangled in a sheet, and wearing nothing but his shirt, his hoodie, and some of his too-large boxers, was his Omega. Unconscious, drooling a tiny bit, and snuggling a pillow with... was that his t-shirt? Oh god, it is. She gave a tiny, adorable snore and rubbed her face deeper into her t-shirt pillow, obviously burrowing into his scent.  
  
His fear abruptly left him in the relief that she was still there, safe and sound and in his territory where she belonged.  
  
Leaving only the rage.  
  
How the fuck was she still asleep?  
  
"Kitten!"  
  
His Omega didn't move other than a tiny twitch of her nose.  
  
"KITTEN!" He tried louder, frustration seeping into his anger.  
  
She mumbled something unintelligible into his/her shirt-pillow and twitched an arm, smiling in her sleep. Another tiny snore escaped her.  
  
Growling out, he shouted her name, wondering how on earth his Omega could sleep through his considerable volume. "FELICITY!"  
  
"mmmdmmggghhh....fife mre minush.....mmmsleeepin...."  
  
Jesus. His tiny Omega could sleep through a herd of elephants trampling through the room! How the hell was she supposed to call for help if something happened if she wouldn't even wake up for it!  
  
Crouching down on all fours, he straddled her legs and placed his arms to the sides of her shoulders and head. She frowned a bit in her sleep, whined quietly, and squirmed as his weight constricted the sheet around her.  
  
Half astounded at this point, but still half furious, he shook her shoulder roughly and shouted in her face "Felicity! GET UP!"  
  
Eyes snapping open, they widened in panic at him crouched over her, and she scrambled backwards until she bonked her head on the bedside table forming a semi-canopy over her pillow nest. Grabbing her head in pain and wrapping it with her cast arm, she continued scooting backward until she slammed her back into the wall, sliding into the corner, whimpering.  
  
Sitting up on his knees, he growled at her cowering form as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and tried to slow her hyperventilating lungs, "God, Felicity! What the hell is wrong with you! Your door was unlocked! Why didn't you lock it?! You locked mine! I knocked and there was no answer! I came in to this wreck you've made of my room! I screamed for you THREE TIMES! I thought you'd been taken again! How did the crash of the breakfast tray not even wake you up!"  
  
She was sitting on a bench. It was quite comfortable. In fact, a wooden park bench shouldn't be this comfortable. But it was nice, so Felicity just went with it. The temperature was perfect, the sun was shining brightly through the trees, casting dappled shadows on the grass.  
  
It was confusing at first, where she was and why there was a cat snuggled up on her lap, but she was safe, and happy, and the cat was purring.  
  
But there was suddenly something wrong. Was it the shadows? Were they stretching too long? Oh Google, it was like the shadows in her apartment when the Triad came. She had to leave. China White was coming!  
  
Suddenly, the Omega was grabbed from behind, arms constricted tight to her sides, and flooded with aggressive Alpha scent. Tossed side to side roughly, she opened her eyes and could only see the sneering accountant-face of Rex, could only feel Chien Na Wei's white nailed claw-like fingers digging into her shoulders, shaking her violently awake.  
  
Gasping for breath, Felicity's eyes snapped open again, now showing the snarling face of her Alpha, her semi-captor, the person of her fantasies and fears, hovering over her. Caging her in.  
  
In her bed.  
  
Constricting her movement.  
  
The tiny blonde panicked.  
  
Ice dumped into her stomach as fire and electricity raced over her prickling skin. Breathing got increasingly difficult and her eyes watered, salty liquid pouring down her cheeks. He was so close she could smell his anger and his lingering fear, .  
  
Scrambling backwards as best she could, a sudden blow to the back of her head kicked her lungs into screeching overdrive as it got harder and harder to breathe. Was he attacking her? How could he?! He swore she was safe!  
  
Wrapping her cast over her head, she dragged herself backwards into the cave like corner under the bedside table until her back smacked against the wall. Felicity's breath Came in short terrified pants, gasping air like a fish out of water.  
  
What was happening? What was wrong with her? Was this a flash back? She could barely see, tears blurred her vision and burned her eyes. The blonde felt a touch on her arm and all she could see was Thing 1 and Thing 2 grabbing her arms. She shrieked and flinched away.  
  
A soft voice - his soft voice - talking quietly, soothingly, calming, broke the visions from her sight. His scent and the brilliant green glow behind his intense blue eyes cut through the haze of terror clouding her mind.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's just me. I'm sorry. I didn't remember. I'm sorry. It's just me. It's Oliver. Hey. Shhhh, Felicity, it's just me. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear it. No one will hurt you again. I swear on my mother's grave. Please, you're okay.... Tell me you're okay?"  
  
Like a frightened animal, it was more his gentle tone and the soothing concern expressed in his musky scent than the actual words that touched her rational mind. The thing that truly allowed her to break out of the restraints of fear though, what truly drew her from the maze of her psyche, was the soft matching green glow of her own eyes meeting his and drowning out any terrible vision dancing in her mind's eye. The gentle fog of green grounded her in reality for some reason. Lessening the constriction of her chest, slowing her breathing, it allowed her to come out of the throes of her episode quickly and smoothly.  
  
It was surprising, really. Her previous panic attacks had taken hours to come down from, and left her exhausted. His eye's green glow showing their soul deep and biological bond, his soft voice like a balm of hot honey on her heart, and his powerful scent wrapping around her like a soothing blanket - all these added up to the best cure for panic and trauma first thing in the morning.  
  
She blinked up at him, wide eyed and confused, rubbing the tears from her face. Their matched color, the sign of their Mate-bond, faded slowly as the high emotions calmed.  
  
Eventually, his beautiful face came into focus and Oliver smiled slightly at her, his voice still surprisingly soft and affectionate. "Hey, there she is..."  
  
Oh. He'd shaken her awake. He'd roughly shaken her awake from a deep sleep and it triggered a flashback episode. Now she was annoyed. And when he knew she'd had severe trauma! Was tortured, even. Now she was pissed. What. The. Frack. That colossal JERK!  
  
Grabbing a spare throw pillow with her good arm, she thwacked him in the head before he could blink. Never had an Omega moved so fast as when Felicity Smoak beat Oliver Queen about the head and shoulders with a throw pillow.  
  
"You great ASS Oliver Queen!" She hit him again. "What are you even doing in here!?" Thwack went the pillow yet again before he grabbed it out of her hand.  
  
Oliver's face scrunched in disgruntlement. "It's my room, little Omega."  
  
"Not anymore. My room. My territory, little Alpha! This is Felicity-land now."  
  
"Felicity-land?" His eyebrows furrowed in either confusion or annoyance. She couldn't tell, but it was surprisingly cute. No! Not cute! Frustrating! He was frustrating! And a Jerky McJerkface! ...Okay brain. We're going to pretend that we didn't use that phrase.  
  
"Yes. Felicity-land. We have strict border-control policies! You have no passport. Not allowed in without a passport, and you haven't even applied for one. Thus, you must leave these borders. Because border patrol will deport you otherwise." Dammit brain. Why? Why must you do this?  
  
Oliver just stared at her blankly. And then a tiny twitch of his lips led to the corner of his mouth pulling up, just a little. He was... smiling? Oooo... look! Full smile! At her babble? "Ms. Smoak, I cannot tell if that was absurd or adorable. I think possibly it was both."  
  
Felicity sat there, in her cubbyhole, and stared gape mouthed at the Alpha sitting back on his knees in front of her, hand apart and palms up, the universal sign of 'my claws are in and I'm non-threatening' of Alpha's everywhere.  
  
She smiled slightly at him. He was so so pretty when he smiled like that. He should do it more often. Maybe she could - HEY! WAIT!  
  
"Your smiles will not distract me, Mr. Queen!" She ignored the way his smile turned into a dark eyes smirk. "You are not my parents, you are not my Mate, you are not my anything yet! You have no right to tell me anything about how I sleep!"  
  
Climbing forward into the open, she poked a finger into his solar plexus. "I need to take a shower, and I want you out of Felicity-Land before I clean-up!"  
  
His smirk grew. "Does that include the tipped over chairs and this ....bedding mess? Oh, excuse me, the 'rough terrain' and 'damaged infrastructure' of Felicity-Land? It looks like you had some natural disasters. Earthquake? Tornado?"  
  
"Shush, you. I hate beds. The pillow nest stays. The furniture was an accident. I had to pee and I couldn't find the light switch. So much for you and your 'Alpha senses', huh!" Oh frack, I'm still touching his chest. Wow it's firm. And he's... teasing me? Who is this guy and what did he do with Oliver Queen, Captain Asshole?  
  
Standing, the Omega looked down at the Alpha who remained on his knees. That was a pretty sight. Dammit brain! Stoppit! Shaking her head, she pointed at the door and snapped her fingers.  
  
"Out. Showers are lady-time and your passport has not passed muster. Out out out. Leave this territory!"  
  
Standing slowly, waaaaay too slowly actually, he looked in her eyes as he meticulously pushed off the ground and raised himself to tower a full head and shoulders over the petite blonde. His intense stare made her shiver, but gloriously, happily, it was not shivers of fear. Despite her flashback and the fact that he was standing far too close, he didn't scare her. There wasn't even a twinge. She didn't want to dwell too long on what kind of shivers those actually were earlier, because she was an emotionally exhausted jumbled mess right now. Shower. She really needed a shower. And coffee. Sooooo much coffee. An IV of coffee....  
  
Chuckling, Oliver tilted his head and took a step back. "While we have IV's in the house, as you well know, an IV of coffee would be pretty unhealthy. I had some on the breakfast tray I brought, but it's kinda soaking into the carpet right now."  
  
"Crap. I said that out loud." The petite woman's eyes widened. "Wait, how much did I say out loud?"  
  
He shrugged. "You were talking about showers and coffee. Was there something else more interesting you were thinking?"  
  
"No. Not at all. Why would you ask that?" Her voice was entirely too high. Clearing her throat, she tried to smile innocently. She tried so hard. By the raised eyebrow and the look on his face, Oliver didn't buy it. Quick! Quick! Distraction, stat! "Wait, breakfast tray? You brought me breakfast?"  
  
"I did. Since that ended so poorly, and I'm being expelled from Felicity-Land, would you like to meet me downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast? I can promise coffee."  
  
Slumping her shoulders, Felicity smiled. "Oh, thank Google. I live on coffee. I will happily meet you downstairs in the kitchen for coffee."  
  
Smiling brilliantly, he nodded, turned, and padded from the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
It wasn't until about a half hour later as she was washing her long blonde locks in the shower, after she'd snuck into Oliver's room (silly man didn't lock it from his side) and stolen a new burner phone to make a few calls (who has a pile of burner phones in their dresser? Oh, right. Bratva.) that she realized something.  
  
He asked her to breakfast.  
He asked her to coffee.  
  
Was that like, just an invite downstairs to join everyone for breakfast, or was that like, coffee coffee?  
  
She had no idea what that bipolar Alpha was doing or wanted anymore. And she'd barely known him for what, two days? Three if you counted unconsciousness?  
  
Frack. Well, she had plans of her own. Plans Oliver Queen wasn't even prepared for. She'd show him breakfast! Wait... did that sound dirty?  
  
Guh. I need coffee.


	14. Do the Hustle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dancing around, more specifically, the hustle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look! Shorter chapter sooner!
> 
> Still busy with school. Check out my film production stuff on twitter @wildnightstudio , Patreon and Facebook Wild Night Studios! There's a vote going on right now about my superhero web series (Sewing Discord). Please vote. it makes me happy and makes me write more. :-D
> 
> Follow my personal account on twitter @GodsWritingFool to get fic updates, too!
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I think if I rewrote it again I'd go bonkers, so here you go.

[Wild Night Studios - Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/WildNightStudios/) [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/wildnightstudio) [Patreon (Sewing Discord)](https://www.patreon.com/WildNightStudios) [Vote!](https://fans.vote/v/ACpQSj4PR8g)

 

 

Oliver Queen checked his watch for the eighteenth time since coming downstairs to the kitchen, waiting impatiently for his Omega to arrive. Raisa had gone upstairs to get the silver breakfast set after Oliver explained, bemusedly and somewhat sheepishly, what happened to it, and that he had been banished from the so-called Felicity Land.

She had asked no questions, only smiled that bizarre proud smile, patted him on the cheek from her tippy-toes, and bustled out of the kitchen, instructing him not to touch the creations in-progress on the stove and in the oven. Oliver didn't need to be told, he'd known the Rules of Raisa's Kitchen (tm) since he was small. It was the only part of the house he had never considered HIS territory. Even Thea's room was 'his', ceded to one who he loved and protected. Sue him, he was an Alpha. Alpha's are possessive and territorial, and he felt not a drop of shame or guilt at the fact.

And now he had ceded another area to one under his protection: his Kitten, his Omega... his Felicity.

He still felt that ache in his chest from earlier this morning, guilt that he had triggered a flashback for her. Sighing, he shook his head; he should have known better. He'd seen her trauma, he'd seen her PTSD the first time he'd laid eyes on her when she'd run from him like a frightened rabbit. Oliver still felt the slight sting of her terrified rejection, but it was overshadowed by the unusual shades of empathy he harbored for his precious Omega. Unusual in that he actually felt anything in his cold cold heart. It honestly worried him a little that he felt emotion stir nuder the Beast in his chest.

The first year in Russia, he'd had nightmares and flashbacks. The Bratva stripped him bare, scraped away the brash selfish young man and laid open his soul to their prying eyes.

Then flayed it until there was nothing resembling a soul left.

He still had nightmares, waking up in cold sweats, but the flashbacks had gone away after the second year - after he had started gaining confidence from the fear others had of his reputation. Oliver thought he'd finally lost his soul completely when he stopped caring who he killed, who he tortured, and how he got things done. As long as it got done, he didn't really seem to care.

Kapitan Strelka, however - Bratva Captain Oliver Queen - he had a code. A little twisted, but a code nontheless. He'd been conditioned over the years to accept that women wanted him for his money, for power, for sex, for his name, to have their fifteen minutes of fame and they'd fall in line. Even the female Alphas. He'd been conditioned to believe that the majority of women weren't like his sister or Raisa. That didn't mean he wanted to exploit or hurt them, however, and he didn't tolerate it in his men, either. The other Captains thought it inhibited the Kapian's work, and he'd been challenged over his code many times.

The fact that he was still alive made it obvious he'd never lost. The code remained in effect.

Oliver, in his secret heart, was a guardian, an Alpha whose overwhelming drive was to protect. In order to do that in the Bratva, in order to enforce his Code upon others, he had to be in control of everything. And so he fought his way up, despite being an American, to gain control. And now he was.

He was in tight control of himself, his men, his household, his everything - and his fiery little Omega threw a dangerous monkey wrench into his precious control. It was infuriating.

Shifting again and crossing his arms across his broad chest, he huffed quietly in frustration. He knew what Felicity was going through. He knew how it felt to wake up screaming, only able to see terrors that chose to haunt him from his past. Which was why he was now waiting.

Impatiently.

Waiting.

Waiting for his Kitten to finish her morning rituals and come down to join him for coffee. Hopefully coffee and conversation. Conversation where she didn't just spit venom at him.

Well, join him and the others who'd arrived in the kitchen. Three Bratva Brothers on break at the far end of the massive kitchen around a long table, Thea, Nyssa, and Diggle at the butcher block island closer to Raisa's favored spot near the marble counters, and Raisa herself now scuttling into the kitchen and depositing the silver tray service into soapy water in the sink were all in residence.

And if he thought perhaps that the presence of Raisa, Thea, and Nyssa might calm his Omega and keep her from yelling at him, he'd never tell.

Surprisingly, his Omega scuttled in very shortly thereafter, looking barely awake with her damp curls pulled back into a pony tail and zeroing in directly on the coffee. Oliver smiled, he'd thought she would have been more than the fifteen minutes she'd taken. His Felicity seemed like it would take forever for her to function in the mornings. She paused briefly in her path to accept an empty mug held out by the Beta, Nyssa, without even acknowledging another human being in the room, her eyes half shut and unfocused. Filling the cup from the counter coffee maker wordlessly, she downed it almost completely. His eyebrows raised to his hairline. After drinking that entire mug of coffee hot and black in three gulps, she refilled it and gulped almost the whole second mug, too. Refilling it a third time, her eyes slowly focused on the other individuals around the butcher block counter as she turned and leaned her elbows on it.

Inhaling the scent rising from the mug, she sighed happily.

His second, Diggle, nodded to her, the edge of his lips quirked up in amusement as he'd watched her down half a pot of coffee by herself in under a minute. The Alpha shared his second's amusement. Oliver noted Nyssa sipping her tea, able to smell Raisa's Russian breakfast style proprietary blend overshadowing the English muffins the Beta was munching on.

Thea and Diggle were enjoying eggs, bacon, and coffee, and the latter was also enjoying oatmeal and breakfast sausage. His sister grinned at the blonde Omega. "I hope you're hungry. Raisa makes the best breakfasts known to man."

The brilliant young woman tilted her head sideways, eyes skating over everyone's respective foods. She eyed Diggles meal speculatively, then her eyes roamed up his well-built body. The Alpha felt a brief flash of irrational jealousy at her wandering gaze before he quashed it. She was his, Diggle was no threat. Diggle helped keep her safe. Being jealous was an idiotic waste of energy, and if she knew his thoughts, he bet his Omega would be pissed.

He smirked. She was so damn sexy when she was pissed.

The woman in question broke him out of his wandering thoughts rather abruptly.

"Wow. You eat a lot of sausage for arms like that?" She was still staring at Dig's forearms. Blushing suddenly, she rushed to qualify her question, and just proceeded to make it worse.

"Oh my god, I meant eat protein. Not like that kind of protein! Oh, unless you swing that way, then you would. Unless you swing that way and that's not your thing. But there's nothing wrong with that if you do! What's wrong is that I can't stop with this babble and please great Google stop me. Three... Two... One..." His Felicity closed her eyes in mortification and took a big drink of coffee, appearing like she wanted to hide behind the mug.

Thea proceeded to choke on her eggs, but John chuckled. "My wife is the jealous sort, and doesn't leave me time for a boyfriend." Oliver couldn't help it, his lips quirked up in an ever-so-slight smile before smoothing over his expression. There were Bratva brothers in the room. He could not show even a degree of weakness. Emotion outside of rage was weakness.

She smiled gratefully at Diggle, then turned to him and tilted her head appraisingly. "So, Oliver..."

Sending shivers down his spine, his eye darkened at the way she said it, like she was trying out to see how it feels, to see if it fits. Like it might be something she might say often. He liked it. There were quite a few ways he'd like to hear her say it, that's for sure.

Raisa interrupted briefly, asking what she wanted to eat, and the young Omega asked for just what Thea was having. Turning back to him, his Felicity continued. "I gave something a lot of thought in the shower."

Brain immediately jumping to images of his Omega's soapy hands gliding over her naked wet body, he tried to focus as risque images continued to dance before his eyes. Water dripping down her taut belly, sliding down down down the dip in her spine and over the slight dimples of her back and even further south assaulted his senses. She smelled so clean and fresh and her unique scent wafted pleasantly to his nose over the delicious smell of Raisa's cooking. She smelled more delicious.

Felicity must have seen his look and correctly interpreted it, as her eyes narrowed and her voice came out with a little bit of a bite.

"Wayne Enterprises is hiring in IT. I want a job."

That sure as hell threw a bucket of ice water over his libido and sparked that flare of jealousy into a fire. Damn her! The first words leaped out of his mouth before he could consciously think of an appropriate response.

"You're not leaving this house!"

His petite Omega bristled. He could almost see her again as the kitten her called her, puffing up her tail in fury. "I'm not your prisoner! I think we've already established you're not the boss of me. Besides, you already said I can go places with guards."

"There is no way I'm letting you work for that asshole Alpha, Bruce Wayne!" Oh hell no. That man was a complete dick, and he was known as a player up and down all cities along the coast. He'd be damned before HIS Omega worked for an ADVERSARY company!

"Excuse me?! Letting me?" Her eyes were flashing, and if he wasn't so infuriated and feeling the burn of jealousy, he might have seen the wheels turning in her brilliant mind and the slighlty furtive look in her eyes. "Fine. Kord Industries has IT positions open, too."

Kord Industries!? He didn't even want her to leave the house, and she wanted to work at Kord, which on the opposite side of the city in what used to be Triad territory. What was WRONG with her! He paused, exasperated, before the easiest solution occurred to him. Business deal. This was just a negotiation again. You can do this Oliver. Come on. "You know? Fine. You want a job? How about you apply at QC."

Straightening up, she frowned. "We'll be in the same building?"

He grinned magnanimously. "Same floor and within eyesight. You'll be working as my Executive Assistant."

Oliver could see the affronted rage cross her face as she yelled at him. "Oh HELL no! I went to MIT, Mister Queen. You know what I majored in? Hint - NOT the secretarial arts! I'm not going to be your glorified secretary!"

At that point, he noticed that the Bratva brothers had cleared out of the room, and Nyssa, Diggle, and Thea were all watching quietly. All three were also trying to hide a smirk of some kind or another. It wasn't working very well. He noticed them all.

Sighing, he explained, "You'll be out of my sight in any other department. I need to know you're safe."

Crossing her arms, his Felicity fixed him with a mulish stare, though her expression had softened somewhat with his confession. "I want to work in IT."

"My Omega is not going to be an IT grunt."

"Hey! That prejudice is why IT techs hate you Luddites! And I sure as heck don't want to be known as YOUR Omega. I'm my own person, and I'm not going to have a reputation that I got my position on my back! Cause that won't be happening. EVER!"

Biting his tongue, Oliver thought quickly and switched negotiating tactics. "We have an Applied Sciences division opening up. It's small, it's closer to my office, but not on the same floor. You can apply, of course, and I suppose if you meet the qualifications an interview could be set up."

Yeah, this tactic could work. He could even stonewall this subtly, drawing out the process for weeks. Months maybe. "The process is lengthy of course. IF you get hired, you could use scent neutralizers. I can understand the need to be judged as an individual." Inside he smirked. He could easily put a discouraging word in to HR to ensure his Omega stayed safe at home.

Nyssa suddenly spoke up quietly from her place at the breakfast bar. "I will stay with her. Surely she could use an 'E-A' I believe they are called? This Executive Assistant position? or a receptionist?"

Frowning in thought, pretending to mull it over, he drew out the wait, watching his Omega's eyes sparkle in hope. He almost felt bad for lying to her. Almost.

"Well, Applied Sciences does have several positions open, and whoever earns the Deparment Head position will need an EA. It'd be worth applying for, Ms. Raatko."

Eyeing Oliver carefully, Felicity laid it all on the line. "So if I can get through the interview process, You're OK with me working at QC, all nice and safe with their security precautions and Nyssa, out of your sight on a different floor, AND OK with me using scent neutralizers and not acting like a caveman to make people suspicious?"

Oliver put on his best smile. "Of course."

At that moment, Raisa put a plate in front of both she and Oliver, and bade them dig in. Felicity nodded happily, taking a bit of her eggs and swallowing. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she kept her eyes on her food as she spoke nonchalantly.

"Good. I spoke to Walter Steele after my shower. I had sent him my resume before the shower. I start next Monday in the Applied Sciences Division as the Department Lead! I'm SO glad we had this discussion Oliver!"

His smile dropped and his mouth opened as he silently gaped at her, fork halfway to his mouth, frozen.

Thea's mouth dropped open too before she cracked up laughing.

Oliver scowled, but was tasting the not-so-delicious flavor of eating his own words.

Thea could barely speak through her chortling, but finally managed enough breath to crow. "Oh god, she played you! She hustled you good, brother dearest! I can't believe I just watched that!"

Growling, the affronted Alpha stared daggers at his sister, who then tried to stifle her snickers. Nyssa smiled softly, saying nothing and sipping her tea. Somehow, Diggle remained straight faced, probably hiding his smirk in the coffee cup he was drinking out of. So much for a right hand man.

"OH!" Thea yelled, startling Felicity, who nearly dropped her coffee. "You start next Monday? SHOPPING TRIP!"

His Felicity paled. "Are you sure that's entirely necessary?"

Jumping up, Thea squealed. "Of course! We need you to rock the professional science nerd look!"

Nyssa smirked quietly into her tea. There seemed to be a lot of beverage smiles, and Oliver didn't know that he was very happy about it. Thea took the words out of his mouth before he could even open it, however.

"Don't get too comfortable Nyssa, you're coming with us."

"You'll be taking Diggle shopping as well as Rob." It was at this point that Diggle looked at him, raising a single brow in question. Oliver nodded to the big man. He only trusted his best with his Omega, and as much as her clever deception stung, he was perversely pleased and proud that she had hoodwinked him. She could keep this victory, the sheer spark in her eyes made it worth the brief shock.

Besides. She was still working at QC and not a competitor. His Omega could certainly handle him. He would have to remember this and remember not to underestimate her.

She was a constant surprise. He'd not realized how much.

Or how much he liked that.


	15. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people consider the start of something new....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick chapter. Two little scenes to segue to the next plot cycle.
> 
> Working on a web series right now over school break. Busy Busy!
> 
> GIVE ME MORE PROMPTS! I LOVES THEM!

Also, check out my new story, [Just Kitten Around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11711691) !

 

One week.  
  
There was but one week until she started her dream job.   
  
There was so much to do!  
  
Oi. At least something good had come out of this whole debacle. She finally decided to say frack it! and take a leap of faith. Faith in her own abilities. Faith that no man could hold her down or stop her from realizing her true potential. With all the life-threatening and terrifying events of the last four days, she thought 'Really? What's the worst that could happen?'.   
  
And then she berated herself for thinking that because that statement ALWAYS made things worse. And the worst that could happen was death and dismemberment. Not necessarily in that order. At least she didn't say it out loud. Oh god! What if she had said it out loud! She knew she didn't always manage to keep her inner monologue inside... Frack. Ok, let's just work on the assumption that I didn't say it out loud. Jeez.  
  
And now the petite Omega was just seven short days away from the biggest break of her young life. Not many untried  nineteen year old blonde girls were handed the keys to the proverbial castle. Or would that be literal castle? Queen Consolidated did have that whole modern fortress chic going on... Focus! Then again, not many other nineteen year old blonde girls were geniuses with an IQ of over 170 and graduated top of their class with a dual Masters in IT and Cyber Security.  
  
And so Felicity was nervous. Well, no, excited. Actually, nervous and excited.   
  
Her sort-of-but-not-really-potential-ex-father-in-law-of-her-Alpha's-deceased-mother (was that even a thing? That probably wasn't a thing...) had hired her over the phone, sans-interview. Although she would definitely never mention that Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon style relationship via Oliver with Walter Steele. EVER. She was hired on her own merits, and she was damn sure going to keep it that way.   
  
On her request, Walter had sent her a list of Queen Consolidated projects being transferred to the new Applied Sciences Division. Or, rather, a list that could potentially be transferred if she so chose. She was the boss! Hah! She got to choose the projects! The responsibility was thrilling. And terrifying.   
  
The Omega was also sent the applications and resumes of candidates, both internal to QC and external, to be on her team. More were coming in - the deadline was one week after her first day. As Head of Applied Sciences, she was given the power to hire and fire her employees. It was scary and wonderful and butterflies-in-her-tummy sort of exciting. Almost the same she felt when she saw her Matched Mate, Oliver.   
  
Except with him there was also almost always the twinge of annoyance at his arrogance. And his bullheadedness. And his control-freak tendencies. And his damn abs. And his possessiveness. And his - Stop! C'mon brain, if you keep going you'll be here all day. Just leave it at annoyance-butterflies.  
  
Regardless, she was nervous. The quirky blonde desperately wanted to make a good impression and excel on her first day. And week. And month. And everything. Typing with her injured and cast wrist was still painful and difficult, and her frustration at not being up to full speed was just kicking up her anxiety and nervousness.  
  
And when Felicity Smoak was nervous, she had only one coping mechanism.   
  
Well, two, but wine and ice cream was a bad plan every single night. She wouldn't fit into any of her skirts if she did that for seven days straight. Thus she resorted to her other coping mechanism.  
  
She baked.  
  
While the blonde genius couldn't cook to save her life (literally), she could bake. And bake well. It was all science! Chemistry and equations interacting with copious amounts of sugar and sweet stuff - all things that she loved - combined into one glorious hobby of edible chemical reactions!  
  
She baked a lot.  
  
Raisa, wonderful wonderful human being that she was, not only allowed her to invade her domain and make a somewhat horrifying mess, the petite Russian woman sat at the butcher block island and chatted, telling stories of Thea and Oliver when they were little. Only when no Bratva Brothers were there, of course - she would never risk his reputation as a cold hearted efficient and ruthless Kapitan by regaling them with the time the Alpha brought his little sister hot cocoa and sang her to sleep after she had a nightmare. Apparently he even brought her rainbow marshmallows.   
  
Felicity couldn't help smiling at the image of a teenage Oliver sitting on a young Thea's bedside, feeding her mini-marshmallows and singing lullaby's. It ignited a warm fuzzy feeling in her tummy that she didn't know what to do with, which just made her more anxious.  
  
As a rather unintended result, three days later she had plied every Bratva Brother in the household - or who passed through in those three days - with baked goods. Now she knew most of the scary brutes by name and cookie preferences. Sergei, a six foot two three hundred pound enforcer build like a brick shit house with the ropy scars to match looked a lot less intimidating when his face lit up over a plate of fresh from the oven snickerdoodles.  
  
Some of the Bratva passing through, less than a dozen, just fixed her with hard blank looks at the offers of cookies, cakes, pies, and pastries. Rude! Felicity would have none of that, however, and stared them down until they spoke, either to break down and tell her what she wanted to know, or to decline her offers of calorific tastiness.   
  
Admittedly, Felicity had an ulterior motive. She was stuck in a household full of testosterone ridden Russian mobsters. The clever IT expert certainly wasn't going to live somewhere without knowing who and what was around her and their opinions of their Captain having an Omega. They would follow his commands, sure, but they were mobsters. They had killed and extorted and hurt people and traipsed all over the law with illicit activities. They say the way to a man's heart is through their stomach, and a man's response to her offer of food typically made it quite clear what kind of man they were.  
  
Some were condescending, some looked at her like a piece of meat, some looked her over in ways that made her skin crawl. Not one of them treated her disrespectfully to her face, however. The Omega thought Oliver might have said something to his troops. They wouldn't say.   
  
The vast majority, however, seemed confused that she wanted to know who they were and feed them doughy goodness. By the end of their brief conversations, however, most seemed amused and appreciative. The young woman would take what she could get. She was damn well not going to be idle and hide in her room all day, no matter how much being in the middle of the base of the Russian Mafia freaked her out. To be safe, this seemed to be her new normal. Felicity was not happy with it, but she could deal. For now.  
  
On day four, however, the most frightening event of the whole week was taking place. The obligation loomed over her head like the proverbial Sword of Damocles, waiting to strike when she was most vulnerable. The worst part was that she couldn't avoid it. The Omega needed the fruits of that particular labor.  
  
That labor? A shopping trip with the tiny tornado named Thea Queen.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The email announcing the opening positions for the new Applied sciences team dropped into his QC corporate account early that morning with a delightful ping. He'd been rereading it all morning between tickets. Soft blue light from his computer screen highlighted the abject joy suffusing his features in the dim cubicle. He was just giddy.

 

This was it! The moment he'd been so patiently waiting for!

 

Eight long months after moving to Starling City from the hellhole that was Gotham City, he'd finally have a shot at his dream job! A new start, hopefully leaving his pain behind...

With his special talents in human and machine integration and neurosciences? He was sure he was a shoe in!  
  
Now, now, wait. Best not to count your chickens before they were hatched after all. He'd learned that lesson over and over again, especially after - NO. Don't think about it. Focus.

 

Leaning back in his small cubicle in IT, he truly hoped he could be himself, that after his latest stint in Arkham Asylum he had been cured completely. He wanted it to be so, he really did.

 

Sure he'd forged a new identity and left Gotham as soon as he was released, ditching his monitor and abandoning his check ins with his case worker. But that was all behind him now. Besides, his hometown had a flying rodent infestation. 

 

Better to start fresh.

 

Better opportunities to have an Alpha like him find love or start a family. He just pined for his perfect Omega. His chest ached for a woman he'd never met and didn't know.

 

He'd know her when he met her.

 

Someday.

 

Until then, he would focus on his career. Make himself the best possible mate! An Alpha to be proud of. Smart, successful, giving. He'd make her proud, whoever she was.

 

Hands reaching out the keyboard, he began filling out the Application for Applied Sciences.


	16. Good Pounding or Bad Pounding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have something to tide you over until my chapter is finished. I decided since it was such a nice cut off point that I'd just post this part and the rest later. :-) I love comments!
> 
> PROMPTS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER. GIVE ME ALL THE PROMPTS.
> 
> Twitter @GodsWritingFool
> 
> Going to school for film, my advisors convinced me to take the screenwriting focus. That's why I'm only getting like 1 chapter out a month. But! I can't really write smut for school, so you guys get all that. ;-)
> 
> PS - This is nothing but smut.
> 
> *throws the chapter at everyone and runs away*

It wasn't the soft feather light brush of his knuckles along her naked back that pulled her slowly to wakefulness. The slow, sensual slide of the silky sheets being drawn down, the slight friction dragging inch by erotic inch down her shoulders and along her spine to rest right on the top curve of the swell of her ass had not woken her either. It wasn't the soft chill of cold air and vulnerable exposure buzzing her nerves with the sensation that did it either. No, she was wide awake while all of that happened, though her eyes were shut tight and she lay frozen, feigning sleep.

It was a combination of two things that had drawn Felicity Smoak to wakefulness, her petite figure lying so small face down in the middle of the massive King bed with a large weight denting the mattress next to her.

The first was a scent. HIS scent. Laying thick and heavy in the air, it poured down her throat and crept through her mouth and nose, leaving a trail of tingling heat she could almost taste. It rolled across her skin, tickling like sweat and cloying like invisible oil, spreading that warm hum everywhere it touched along her skin.

It was cinnamon and leather, smooth and spicy on her flesh.

It was sex in a northern forest, chill and invigorating all across her curves.

Shivers. So many shivers. Goosebumps erupted on her skin. She knew exactly what the smell was.

Heavy... so heavy...

An Alpha in Rut. Her Alpha in Rut. No.... her Oliver in Rut.

It had made her thighs clench and her core tighten.

Paired with the almost physical smell was the guttural rumble of a predator. She felt the deep hum in her very bones. It had called to her. Oliver's fierce low purr like a sleepy lion was what truly brought her awake, quickened her breath, and made her heartbeat speed in her chest.

RRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........

The blonde Omega felt the vibration of her Alpha's purr all along her body, from her neck where her little hairs were prickling and standing on end. To her spine and chest where the deep rumble echoed and was trying to pull a similar noise from her own lungs. Down to her belly and tailbone where the vibration was doing.... things to her thighs and core, making her slicken with indescribable need.

She knew that he knew she was awake.

He was an Alpha. He could hear her rabbiting heartbeat and smell the wetness soaking through her panties at an embarrassing pace. He could smell her pheromones reacting to his, prepping her body to kick over into an early Heat to respond to his Rut. The unfamiliar burn her mother described as what a Heat felt like started in the joints of her hips and the fork of her legs, cause a brief moan to escape her mouth before she could bite her lip to force herself into silence.

The motion of his knuckles paused. Leaning down over her frozen form, he dragged his cheek and jaw across her naked skin, scratching lightly with his stubble and smearing his scent thicker along her back and neck. Was he scent marking her!? She'd be really pissed off if she wasn't so aroused it hurt. Whimpering, she rubbed her thighs together and Felicity's nipples tightened painfully.

The Alpha kissed along her exposed throat and then bit suddenly, sharply, his nip breaking the skin right over where her pheromones emanated from right below her jaw, causing her to squeak in a rather startled and unladylike fashion. He released the bite after a moment, soothing the abused skin with his tongue. She knew what he was doing, the sly bastard, and she loved and hated him for it. Oliver was pressing his Rut pheromones into her bloodstream, trying to quicken the Heat within her.

She should be upset. He wasn't asking. He was controlling. Pushing. Dominating her body as his instincts drove him to mate. He wanted to fuck her. No, with his mind under the influence of his Rut, he needed to fuck her. And as his pheromones in her bloodstream and painted over her body took effect, she would need him to fuck her too.

The purring stopped.

Seeming to stretch out for eternity, the air was still for but a moment. Only a moment, but her body seemed to suddenly explode into fire with the tension and she arched her back, releasing a gasping breath.

With a dark chuckle, Oliver Queen pounced on his writhing Omega.

Pinned in position, Felicity lay face down and squirming, suddenly way, WAY too overheated. Oliver straddled her thighs, sitting on them, with his forehead resting between her shoulder blades as his head hung down. His muscular arms were planted right next to her shoulders. He had to be buck naked. She couldn't see him looming above her own mostly naked form, pinned as she was. But she could feel his thighs and legs, sitting on her own thighs. She could feel the heat radiate off his chest as he leaned close over her exposed back. And she could feel his heavy erection, resting on the crease of her ass as he stretched forward.

Oh god, he was NOT small.... could it fit? Something that size was supposed to go inside her? For some reason, she really wanted it to. She wanted him to make it fit if he had to, stretch her virgin tunnel to the limit as he spread her legs wide. Lube may be a necessity. Then again, she could feel herself literally dripping down her thighs, which had never actually happened before. Whimpering, she tried to buck, to rub against the prodigious length resting heavily on her ass.

Growling, he pressed harder on her thighs, anchoring them to the bed in complete immobility. Trying to push up on her hands to feel her shoulders against his chest or twist to rub her face into the crook of his neck where that intoxicating musk was emanating from, she received a snarl in response. Her Alpha's hand wrapped in her hair at the base of her skull and pulled down, forcing her flat on her chest again as he took control.

Licking the back of her neck, he spoke quietly, his voice dark and gravelly, pulling slightly at her blonde tresses and sending shivers of erotic sensation directly to between her trembling legs. "Mine. All mine.... "

Rocking his hips, his large cock rubbed lightly over her panty clad butt, causing her to clench and gasp. No one had ever touched her there before, let alone purposefully stimulated it. Another rush of slick heat pooled between her thighs.

Felicity could hear Oliver's heavy pants and his soft growling purr loom closer and closer, inhaling deeply. His satisfied growl puffed out right next to her ear. "Oh my Felicity, my Omega.... You're so wet. Your panties are soaked through, and I can smell your Heat rising. Mine, alllllll mine."

Nibbling on her ear, her body convulsed as his tongue wrapped around her industrial piercing and she moaned long and loud. Fingers gripping the sheets so tight her knuckles were turning white, the blonde technician mewled in pleasurable agony. "Soooooo hot.... Too hot! Please! Burning up!"

His dark chuckle sounded in her ear as her Alpha's rough hand wound tighter in her golden hair. Pulling upwards, he put an arch in her back and neck and lifted his hips, sitting up on his knees. "Don't worry, my kitten, I'm yours too. All. Yours... And I'll give you everything I have. Every single inch. Oh yes, and you'll take all of it...."

Free hand drifting down the soft expanse of naked skin that made up her back, she could feel his claws out, sharp tips dragging and causing her nerves to fritz with the scratching sensation. Felicity moaned sharply as his claws dragged over the cheeks of her ass and paused, snapping the elastic of her panties.

"Oh my... my sweet Omega, you've soaked your sheets. I can feel the warmth radiating from your skin. It smells delicious..." Tickling his fingers along the band as she writhed below him, she felt Oliver's claws dig lightly into the flesh of her ass before suddenly ripping the offending piece of fabric away and tossing it somewhere behind her.

Letting out an incredibly undignified squeak, she tried to turn over and sit up, to run her hands over his chest, to kiss him, to lick his abs - she wasn't even sure but she NEEDED to touch him RIGHT NOW.

Her Alpha, her Oliver, however, was having none of that disobedience from his Omega right now. Freeing both hands and slamming them down hard next to her head, he roared. Literally roared, loud and dominating and directly behind her head.

Felicity's response has so instinctive and so quick she didn't even realize what was happening. Eyes rolling back in her head, she flexed it back and to the side, exposing her neck to her Alpha for his perusal. Arching her back, her hips tilted up and her legs slid slightly beneath her, elevating her ass and essentially presenting herself to him. She would have been embarrassed if she weren't so turned on.

Her Alpha just radiated power that she could feel in every pore as his hips pressed flush to hers as he slid forward on his knees. Thick, heavy, and incredibly hard, Oliver's cock slid through her slippery essence, across her slit, and sawed against her clit as it bumped up against her lower belly.

Oh god, she was burning up. She barely felt in control of her body and Oliver's knees were keeping hers spread as she practically rested on his thighs, her ass brushing his rock hard abs. Her mind screamed at her to submit, to tilt her hips just a bit and make him start pushing his fat cock into her tight virgin channel, to make him fuck her until she screamed. To feel that stretch and sting as he took her cherry, to feel him press deep and load her up with seed.

"Beg me."

The words barely registered in her growing heat haze. When they did, she didn't like them very much. She shook her head and rocked her hips, sliding forward along his length until he slid through her folds once more, now coated in the copious amounts of female honey running all the way down her thighs. The shock of sensation made her wail in anticipation as his blunt head parted her folds, so SO close to where her body was weeping for him.

His hands clamped down on her hips to hold her still, holding so tight she'd have bruises later, the claws digging hard into her flesh, just shy of breaking the skin.

"Beg", he said again, harsher, his voice barely understandable it was so low and gravelly, a fierce growl.

She whimpered, feeling his stiff rod dipping and pressing against her entrance, stretching her already, even with the head of his cock not even fully entering her. "Never" she breathed out, barely a gasp as she nearly sobbed in frustration as he denied her body what it ached and burned for: her Alpha's thick bare cock, pounding her tight pussy like never before, knotting her, tying her, stretching her to her limit and then filling her so full of his cum. His cum, the only thing that could make the burning stop. Her mind was stubborn though.

"Never", she whined again, bucking her hips. "You first."

She knew it was a mistake the minute she heard the sly smile in his voice. "Oh my Omega, sweet sweet Omega. I'll beg then. I'll beg you to enjoy every inch I put inside you. I'll beg you to come all over my cock again and again as I work you over." He pulled his hips back, reducing the pressure against her tight opening.

"Just like this, yes?" He asked, a vicious smile in his words, "Please Felicity, please let pleasure over take you as I press inside you. I beg you to relax your hips as I stretch you wide and deep. Please, please moan out my name as you take it all. And please kitten, please please come on my cock over and over again as I knot you. Scream for me, please scream and clench around my thick knot and moan as I pump every drop I have to give you into your womb."

He groaned in her ear as his lips and teeth nipped and kissed along the back of her trembling neck. "Oh yes, my Omega, please take every inch."

He gripped tighter around her hips, nibbled the back of her neck, and rammed forward into her clenching passage as she -

 

\- woke up.

A loud, continuous hammering dragged Felicity to the land of the wakeful. Sweaty, aching with unsatisfied lust, the whimpering Omega bolted upright and looked around her rumpled pillow nest in bewilderment.

No.  
NOOOOOOOOOO! Bleargh. I couldn't have stayed asleep another five minutes?! Flopping back onto her nest, she whimpered and rubbed her thighs together. Ugh. She was completely soaked.

Holy crap. She just had the mother of all wet dreams. About her Alpha, Oliver Fucking Queen.

Felicity had already come to the conclusion that Fate hated her, with all the events leading up to this point in her life, that was a given. But it wasn't really until now, as she lay there a panting sweaty mess, that she realized she wanted to have sexy naked fun times with Oliver, that she wanted him to introduce her to that hot dominant pleasure. Badly. Fate didn't just hate her, Fate was a mean spiteful bitch.

And now Felicity really hated Fate, too.


	17. More Than They Bargained For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things you pick up while shopping....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, so you might want to read last chapter one more time to remind yourself where we were.
> 
> Probably somewhere alone. Last chapter was a little steamy.
> 
> In honor of the surprising 2k kudos (holy crap guys!), I'm releasing a poll on my twitter as of this chapter publishing, for 1 week, to help decide my next course of action for writing fanfic.
> 
> 1) Next chapter of The Strong (18- plot based, bickering and info dump)
> 
> 2) Next chapter of Just Kitten Around (humor/fluff, plot and ridiculous kitten antics)
> 
> 3) ABO Smoaking Billionaires 1-shot (SMUT, yeah... enthusiastic prostitute/client, warning - probably knotting)
> 
> 4) Ch 1 of Fever, an ABO Werewolf AU (plot, angst, steamy, cliffhanger) 
> 
> Go vote here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GodsWritingFool/status/974457623566266369
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, I was going to post this chapter a month ago, but I was diagnosed with a brain tumor that day, so I really didn't feel like it. On the other hand, it's probably benign, so next stop is the endocrinologist. In fucking JUNE. On the Other other hand, it may be the final answer to the last 4 years of health problems. Wheeeee! I'm taking suggestions on what to name it, so far it's between Benny and Damien. Mom says I should name it Damien because he dies in the end. I love my mom.
> 
> PS - Doing the screenwriting track. Lovin' it. Doing SO MANY WRITING CLASSES. 
> 
> PPS- FEED ME MORE PROMPTS. I LOVE THEM.

Felicity groaned, falling back into the fluffy pillow nest, soaked in sweat and reeking of arousal. The deafening hammering at the door continued, worming its way into her ears like those irritating eighties songs like Rick Astley sings and OH MY GOD I ALMOST JUST RICK ROLLED MYSELF….

Wincing, the Omega rolled over onto her gently rounded stomach in the messy bedding. Burying her head under her pillow, she whined as the pounding paused, then took up again, louder this time, thundering in her sensitive eardrums.

“Felicity!”

The sound of Thea’s yell and fist against the locked oak door echoed in the spacious room. She was never gonna give you up, never gonna let you….dammit!

“Felicity! Get up! It's time to get ready! Big day ahead of us!”

Her pillow tasted cottony as she mumbled into it. “Don’t wanna. Can't make me.” She rubbed her thighs together, whimpering. She hadn’t reached completion in her dream, and just plain ACHED with need. It sucked. Especially with a young Beta harassing you.

But then, as if Thea knew her as a long time friend and not as having met barely two week ago, the young woman pulled out the big guns. “I have coffee for you!”

Sighing, the Omega grumbled and slowly pushed herself up on her elbows, minding her cast wrist carefully, inhaling deeply and letting out a great sigh. Two more fracking months before she could even check to see if her wrist had healed enough to remove the cast. It fracking sucked.

This morning sucked.

She sniffed hopefully. If Thea was lying, her nose would know. Unfortunately for her, or fortunately for Thea, the heady rich scent of free-trade dark roast Guatemalan nectar of the gods reached her flared nostrils. Heaving out yet another great sigh, the blond staggered to her feet and stumbled over to her door.

Wrenching it open, the sleepy woman snatched her morning fuel out of the startled girl’s hands and took a deep satisfying gulp.

“Thanks for feeding my addiction, Thea.” Felicity drained the cup, sighed, and turned back to her room, calling over her shoulder. “Have a great day! I have a long date with my bed to get back to.”

She stopped abruptly on Thea’s cry of “Wait!” and glanced back over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

She was met with the vision of the brunette dangling a massive green thermos in front of her eyes. Perking up slightly, the sleepy blond held out her sad empty mug.

The un-presented Beta girl grinned and chirped out, “You’re up! Marvelous, we-“ Thea was cut off abruptly by Felicity’s index finger held in the air in the classic give-me-a-minute gesture. Taking another sip with her eyes closed and rolling the dark caffeinated goodness across her tongue, she swallowed and looked at Thea with a half-lidded glare. Draining the second cup as quickly as the first, the now-less-grumpy woman held out her cup for another refill. Once poured, she took another deep gulp, sighed and looked the far too chipper girl directly in the eyes.

“Now you may speak to me, as your tithe to Felicity-land has been accepted.” The Omega blinked at the words that had escaped her mouth. Huh, and she had just planned on saying ‘what do you want’. Filter must be on extra low this morning.

“Felicity-land, huh?” Thea smirked, taking in her appearance with an amused glint in her eyes. “You look like you had an eventful evening.”

Looking down at herself, Felicity could only imagine the picture she made. Wearing Oliver’s clothes as pajamas, sweaty and rumpled, and with the world’s wildest bed head that probably looked like rampant sex hair. Narrowing her eyes, she took another sip and just leveled the girl, who was bouncing in excitement, with her best silent dirty glare over the rim of the mug.

“I had bad dreams. Thanks for bringing that up.” Felicity’s flat tone took the wind out of the girl’s sails and the brunette slumped, face falling in sadness. The blond immediately felt bad, like she had kicked a puppy. Shifting uncomfortably, she softened her expression. “Thanks for the coffee though, Thea. Why are you pounding on my door at this ungodly hour?”

Bounce and smile returning to the brunette, she straightened. “It’s seven thirty. Shops open at nine. We’re getting your new wardrobe today Miss Head of Applied Sciences! Be downstairs and dressed in thirty minutes, Raisa's making breakfast and her peanut butter cup pancakes are a thing of beauty!” She turned to go but the Omega grabbed her arm with her good hand.

“I’m allergic to nuts.”

Thea nodded seriously. “Good to know. Her banana are just as fantastic. Remember, thirty minutes!”

Felicity made her way into the kitchen twenty nine minutes later. Mostly because she needed some ‘personal time’ in the shower.

Raisa was bustling about, setting down a plate of banana pancakes at the opposite end of the table from the peanut butter cup. Raisa was pretty damn awesome.

Charcoal gray business suit stretched over his muscular frame, Oliver watched the chaos with a face like a marble statue: beautiful and cold. There was no denying the man was gorgeous though, the epitome of sex on a stick. Where did the term sex on a stick come from anyway? That just sounded painful now that she thought about it. Would it chafe? Never mind, brain.

Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it

No. Bad brain. I do NOT want that stuck in my head.

Focusing on Oliver again, she let her eyes wander when he wasn’t looking. With a mandarin collar and no tie, Felicity almost wanted to have him for breakfast instead. His Alpha scent was subtle but still present, and her dreams were still on the forefront of her mind, so she blamed them for her impure thoughts.

Oh who was she kidding, around him all of her damn thoughts were impure.

The ones that weren’t freaked-out of-her-mind or angry-as-fuck-at-his-possessiveness anyway. It was frustrating, and not in the sexy way – in the why can’t my mind focus on other things kinda way. For a woman whose mind was her saving grace, her weapon and her defense, it was a little frightening.

Suddenly his stone face cracked, and a tiny smile graced his features. Saying not a word, he turned and handed his black card off to Thea, nodded to them with a self-satisfied smirk, and flounced off to work out the front door. Yes, Oliver Queen, Captain of the Bratva, just flounced. Even with the amount of caffeine replacing her blood at the moment, her brain skipped a few lines trying to process that unlikely turn of events.

Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

Gah! I said stop brain!

Felicity narrowed her eyes at the receding back of her Alpha, scowling. She had one-upped him on the job front, so she supposed this was his way of getting back at her in their little war of wills – buying all her clothes whether she liked it or not. She was distracted immediately by a matte black rectangle of plastic being waved in her face vigorously by a bouncing juvenile beta. How much energy did she have anyway? Their black card was so fancy the front was completely blank. Heck, the back didn’t have numbers on it either, just the magnet strip and the words queen family printed in platinum. Gold was too plebeian for the Queens, it would seem.

“Aren’t you excited?!” squealed Thea in between bounces, either unaware of or uncaring of Felicity’s dubiousness.

“I don’t know, Thea. I… I need more coffee for this.” Felicity hid her face behind her steaming mug, attempting to let the chocolatey aroma of coffee soothe her worries.

Diggle stood, stoic and straight faced. “You’ll want to bring the thermos.”

“Party pooper.” Thea mumbled as she pocketed the black card and returned to stuffing her face full of peanut butter cup pancakes.

Piling into the SUV, Felicity winced slightly as she maneuvered her cast arm into the vehicle and the scramble jostled her healing bruises. Bleargh! So damn itchy! Typing was such a bitch right now. She stared out the window as they drove into town, admiring the brisk autumn view and mentally recording the path back to Starling in a manner she was unable to before. Daylight was awesome for seeing where you were going. The shocks on this truck thing were pretty fantastic too, actually...

Thea, sitting in the middle of the car, kept up a constant stream of excited chatter about the shops and boutiques she wanted to visit today. Nyssa seemed to be paying rapt attention to detail, looking almost like she was studying for a final exam. Funny, the Beta just didn't strike Felicity as a serious shopping type, but hey - she wasn't one to judge a book by it's cover anyway.

Dig sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed and looking around constantly. The Omega wasn’t sure if she felt safer with him on guard all the time, or nervous because he felt he had to be on guard all the time.

The driver, Rob, a strong silent type with an almost dorky smile, pulled up into the valet parking in front of a store Thea described as 'sublime'. It had to be, to have valet parking. The Omega shook her head with a soft smile. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the sheer amount of money the Queens had. It was uncomfortable, really, for one who's monetary background was so divergent from the so-called high life. Glancing up and down the polished store fronts, Felicity marveled at the trendy shops networked down the street like Starling's own Fifth Avenue. Heck, even the alleyways looked presentable. That was just plain odd in her opinion. Clean and tidy alleys? Wasn't the whole point of alleyways to be dark and disturbing and hold dumpsters and back entrances for secret escapes and employee entrances and stray cats and trash and- Ok. Stop before you get on a roll, girl.

Oi vey.

They entered the first shop, Thea strolling ahead like a marching band director. The blond Omega didn't have a chance to catch the name of the boutique on the way in. It was probably the fanciest thing she'd ever set foot in. Class and opulence spoke in every sleek line of the racks and racks of couture.

Wandering through the displays of gorgeous fabrics with longing and awe radiating from every minute expression on her face, the IT genius trailed her hand down a soft sleeve of rich chocolate brown. A cute brunette woman who'd entered shortly after them perusing the garments nearby pulled a plum dress off the wrought iron rack and held it to her chest. Smiling disarmingly, she chirped "What do you think? My color?"

Felicity wasn't sure, but she paused and examined the woman and the dress, trying to give it appropriate thought. Tilting her head, she furrowed her brow in thought. "Yeah, I think it's a good color, but the cut doesn't sit right in my opinion. You have really nice shoulders, you shouldn't hide them with a high collar and long sleeves."

Grinning impishly, the brunette, a Beta by her muted scent, winked! "Thanks sweetie. You're not so bad yourself."

Blushing, she heard Thea call her over to the back private viewing area as Rob watched over them from the storefront and Diggle accompanied them into the viewing area next to the private dressing room. Maybe this shopping thing wouldn't be so bad?

It seemed Thea and the proprietress, Claudia, were on a first name basis.

Getting the full on rich people treatment felt so strange to her. Sitting on overstuffed velvet couches with mimosas in hand at nine am and having a personal shopper bring out dresses in her size in colors chosen by a formidable fashionista Alpha and an as-of-yet un-presented teenager seemed a little overwhelming. Hurricane Thea was the nickname the girl had around the Queen household among servants, friends and Bratva brothers both.

It was well earned.

Felicity had glimpses of why she earned that name over the course of her stay at the mansion, but she'd never understood up until now why they referred to her as a force of nature.

It wasn't until her second mimosa that she realized how creepy it was that the woman knew her measurements without even asking. Or maybe she was just that professional a dress-seller-person?

She chose to believe the second option.

Her sense of smell was going wild in here, too. It added to her feeling of slight unease.

There was the cacophony of odors coming from all directions, yet they combined so well it gave the atmosphere in the shop a dreamy quality for the slightly nervous Omega. Perfumed floral scents coming from the freshly laundered gowns and power suits, the powerful and extremely pleasant odor from the Alpha Claudia, and the softer odors of the others in the shop, her companions and the other shop goers - all of it was combining to slowly soothe her frazzled nerves.

Two hours later, her nerves were back to frazzled and she was glad they'd swapped from mimosas to coffee. Being hyped on booze and caffeine wore at her patience until she was close to snapping. Thea was having her try on gown after gown until the young Omega growled in frustration. "I'm working at a professional tech company, Thea! Not going to a ball!"

Thea grumpily agreed, but not before muttering "Party pooper."

"And stop saying that! I've never been invited to a party to poop in the first place!" Felicity paused, grimacing. "There's no saving that. Let's pretend I didn't say it and just move on with the clothes. WORK clothes."

Dig frowned when she walked out in the next outfit. “That cut just does not go well with your height, and the color is off for your hair and complexion.”

All the others turned and looked at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Dig smirked. “What, I have a wife.” He glances at Nyssa. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

The proud woman pulled a face that looked remarkably close to a smile. “I am currently playing the part of a wall decoration. If you wish me to play the fashion consultant, I can do that.”

Not batting an eyelash, the owner began bringing out couture power suits and elite professional wear. Jackets and skirts, slacks and capris, blouses of all kinds. Felicity squealed internally. And maybe a little externally too. God, the pretty clothes. The pretty pretty pretty clothes. They were some of the things Felicity had dreamed of owning someday on her quest to be taken seriously in a profession dominated by males and rampant with misogyny.

It was frustrating, yes, that she had to change her physical appearance in order for her brain and work to be taken seriously, but they were sooooo pretty! Maybe she could let Oliver get away with buying her these just this once. When she had her salary from Queen Consolidated, she could pay him back. Yeah, a loan. She could deal with a loan.

The tech expert grinned as she undressed and dressed in the next outfit. Thea was truly enjoying dressing her up like a living doll.

Hearing a startled gasp while she was struggling with the zipper, she jerked her head up and tilted her head, listening.

"Thea?" She questioned tentatively, "Is everything okay?"

Silence. Only breathing.

Felicity perked her head up, inhaling softly, letting the boutiques myriad smells drift over her palette. She could actually filter the scents if she tried hard enough, which was a disturbing thought in and of itself. Weren't her heat suppressants working yet? Picking through the perfumes, she found Thea's mild unique scent, the almost beta neutral of a yet-to-be-presented adolescent, and focused her attention.

No distress, no fear or anger pheromones only excitement - that whiff of extra adrenaline. Two new customers were in the store, she could scent the proprietress and the brunette woman she met earlier, but she could smell no violence in the air. Smugness maybe, but between Thea and a bunch of snobby rich folk in a fashion store, what did she expect?

The Omega relaxed in the fraction of a second it took for her to process that information, just in time for Thea to practically shout on the other side of the curtain "OH MY GOD. You have to try on this dress!"

Felicity jumped, startled. Sighing, she rubbed her chest over her racing heart. "Jesus, Thea. Warn a girl. And I thought we agreed no more formal wear? Biiiiizneeessss wear, remember?" Maybe the extended enunciation of the word 'business' would filter through the girl's stubborn head?

Thea only replied with a smile in her voice "No, YOU wanted to look at professional wear, I want you to try on this gown."

The blonde sighed again. Her lungs were getting a workout with this girl. It seemed the enunciation was a no go. "But Thea...."

"No buts!" She shoved the shimmering drape of fabric through the curtain and waved it in the Omega's direction. "Put it on!"

Nyssa smirked. “She will not be wearing ball gowns to work. It would be non-efficient. A few functions perhaps, but the american business climate calls for other clothes. Felicity is not of the class of professional workers who require such revealing clothing to ...perform their duties.”

Thea smiled, not-so-innocently. “Yeah? Well here’s your stack. Into the dressing room Nyssa. If you’re becoming an EA, you need to maintain an image as well.”

Nyssa narrowed her eyes for a moment, then relaxed and complied with a “very well.”

Raising an eyebrow, Felicity found herself intrigued by the soft leaf green and pale gold colors of the dress that had been unceremoniously thrust in her direction. Grabbing it and hanging it on the wall hook, the petite genius gasped as the gown unfurled itself.

It was unlike anything she'd ever seen.

Leaf green at the bodice fading to pale gold in the skirt, the line of fabric followed the body's curves and would flare out once it reached her hips. A sightly darker leaf green embroidery over the bodice, sleeves, hips, and down the skirt gave the illusion of thin green vines and leaves growing up from the ground and encasing her. Thin strapped 'cold shoulder' cut sleeves wound around her arms in vine and leaf patterns. Ethereal and slick, classy as it glittered without sequins or outright glitter, the thread from the embroidery shown pale green metallic.

It was utterly gorgeous.

The embroidery was pale enough to be subtle, yet classy. Goddess, not fairy princess. She would definitely need heels for it, but as she stepped out into the showcase area, Thea gasped and the Alpha Claudia made pleased noises. The extent of Nyssa's reaction was a raised eyebrow and Dig's was a slight smirk. For those two, it might as well have been cheering.

Thea clapped and jumped up. "Yes. We're getting that."

Tilting her head to the side, Nyssa commented lightly as her eyes roved over Felicity's form. "You do look beautiful, my friend."

The Omega grinned, internally squeeing. "I'm not going to argue. Just this once."

Thea handed the shop-keeper her black card, not even asking the cost. "Deliver it and the rest of our choices please."

Agreeing quickly, the owner and her assistants cleaned up while the small crew exited the elite boutique.

Bouncing up the block, Thea dragged Felicity into store after store. Clothes, undergarments, even soaps, lotions, perfumes, shampoos (pheromone and scent suppressing, of course) - they picked up everything. The petite Omega was exhausted by about four or five o’clock. They'd only had a brief break for lunch, but had otherwise been going non-stop. The feisty brunette was a hell of a marathon shopper.

Diggle kept an eye on everything and everyone while Rob was attempting to do the same, but also had become the shopping parties pack mule. Felicity would have felt guilty, but the smile never seemed to fall from Rob's face. Nyssa seemed alert as well, she had an air of being aware of everything going on around her and yet still carried on a conversation with the other women. Who knew she would have strong opinions about shoe styles and perfumes? She certainly didn't seem the type to Felicity, but then again she was trying not to make snap judgments. The whole book by it's cover thing and all.

Later in the evening, dusk was coming with the shortening days of fall, and the clouds cast dappling along the formerly bright city streets. The breeze was picking up, and Felicity pulled her collar up closer to the chilly skin of her throat.

The Omega was lagging in energy, losing steam fast as the day stretched towards evening. How was that child still going?

An unexpected touch on her wrist had her startling, but she relaxed again almost instantly when she realized it was just Nyssa. The Beta squeezed her hand gently, then shifted her arm to wrap around the petite genius's waist and shifted the blond's arm to over her shoulders, providing support and a slight shield from the breeze. It was a simple act of companionship, of silent support when her friend noticed she was slowing down. The brunette made no fuss, didn't draw attention to it, only smiled and carried on as if nothing was different.

Felicity appreciated the silent support.

Pausing at an outdoor coffee cart, the crew took another break and refueled. Nyssa kept her shielded and she leaned into her friend's warmth, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, the scent of fresh coffee and hate tickling her nostrils.

Wait, what?

Hate?

Why did her coffee smell like hate?

No wait, it wasn't her coffee. It was strange. The hairs on the back of her neck were prickling as the odor carried over on the breeze. Glancing around, Felicity followed her nose upwind and finally saw a single woman across the street in the still-bustling crowds. Standing still with clenched fists, the brunette's reek of hate and jealousy oozed out her pores and brought itself over to olfactory organs. And the woman was staring right at her.

Shivering, the IT expert glanced back at the bodyguards and friends standing around her, unconsciously squeezing Nyssa's hand nervously. The woman in question glanced up from her coffee, alert eyes zeroing in on hers."What is it?"

She looked across the street at the staring woman, finally recognizing her and her scent as the woman from the first boutique of the day! Surprised, Felicity tilted her head, watching the stranger closely. "Just - "

"I found something for you!!" Thea squealed suddenly, cutting her off and popping up suddenly in front of her with her hands behind her back.

Startled, the blond jumped back a pace. She couldn't go far; she was still in the shield of Nyssa's athletic arms. Ignoring her distractedness, the younger woman whipped out the most adorable tiny stuffed walrus she'd ever seen. "Look at his teeny mustache! He's all scruffy and grumpy looking! I figured you could name him Oliver, and every time my brother pissed you off, you could picture this dorky little face and laugh."

The Omega busted up laughing, practically bending over in mirth. By the time she was finished and caught her breath, she remembered the hateful stranger and glanced back across the street.

The woman was gone.

The prickles on the back of her neck were not. Felicity shivered again. "I'm kind of exhausted. Are you all ready to go home?"

Hurricane Thea glanced down at her phone's screen. "Yeah. It's past five anyway, Ollie wants to brief everyone on security measures and so forth when he gets home from work. Shall we see what laws my brother dearest wants to lay down?"

Sighing, she nodded. Creepy hate-lady or overly controlling Alpha? Oliver won hands down for this one.

He may be overly controlling, but his motives were out of protection.

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say good bye

Never gonna turn around and desert you

He was afraid to lose more, Felicity realized. It was a coping mechanism for everything the man had gone through.

The Omega started to consider the option that she might be willing to go a little easier on the overly aggressive Oliver Queen in the future.

She'd see how things turned out when they got home.


End file.
